


Sea of Dead

by blancanieve



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Angst, Apocalyptic Themes, BAMF Bones, Crew as Family, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kirk Farm house, Lurchers, M/M, Riverside hospital lab, Survival, Worried Jim, deadly viral research, established relationships - Freeform, sheltered in place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/pseuds/blancanieve
Summary: Joanna is staying with Bones and Jim at the Kirk farmhouse while Jocelyn and Clay vacation off planet. The two men invite the entire Command crew and Ben and Demora Sulu, to join them at the farm for a week of fun, fishing, swimming, and relaxation.No one could have predicted that a deadly plague would soon turn their fun vacation into a living nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sea of Dead **

**Chapter 1**

** “The curse is come upon me,"  **

** cried The Lady of Shalott,” **

**Alfred Lord Tennyson **

** **

Jim stood on the front porch of the Kirk farmhouse laser rifle ready on his shoulder. Through his Fleet issued binoculars, he anxiously scanned the horizon. Hikaru, Spock, and Chekov flanked him, also armed with three aimed and hot laser rifles. 

“Scotty,” Jim yelled. “Are the barn doors open?”

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty shouted back. “The barn doors are wide open! Security shield is up. Any sign of Len?”

“Not yet, Scotty,” Jim’s voice was loud and steady, but his body was rigid with tension. Where the hell was Bones? Engrossed in his research, without Spock there to monitor their time in the lab, he’d lost all track of time, forgot how long he’d actually been working. Jim, nervous all day with Bones by himself in the lab, had commed him at noon, at 3:00 and finally at 5.35. “Bones you have to leave now, sunset is in 42 minutes! Drop whatever the hell you’re doing and get out of there!”

“Shit, Jim! I lost track of time ‘cause I have a real promising lead.”

“Tell me about it later; get out of there now! Floor the hover! You hear me?”

“Yeah, I’m comin’, darlin’. Just have to lock up the lab.”

“Leave it, Bones! No one can get in the lab anyway, just come now! Get the hell home!”

So now the four men were on the front porch, waiting for Bones, waiting for the sun to set, waiting for the Lurchers to come out of the nearby woods as soon as day light went.

Through his powerful binoculars, Jim finally saw a flash of silver in the horizon. “Scotty, he’s coming, get ready!”

“I’m ready, Jim!” Scotty yelled.

The hover was coming at maximum speed. Jim chanced a glance at his chronometer. Four minutes until total sunset. “Come on, Bones, come on!” He muttered desperately. The branches and leaves in the woods were beginning to rustle and move.

Leonard’s hover was in sight now, its silver skin glowed a golden bronze in the orange and red light from the setting sun. He had to slow his speed down considerably as he neared the barn or risk running straight through its back wall. Scotty kept the barn doors wide open and Bones drove the vehicle straight inside.

“Now, Scotty! He’s in!” Jim yelled. With a loud thud, the big double doors slammed shut, enclosing the barn with its protection, the house security shield came back on, and with that, the last rays of the setting sun disappeared in the horizon. Immediately darkness descended over the woods and the tree leaves began to shake and quiver.

“Go on, Jim,” Sulu told him, gently. His kind brown eyes soft with understanding. “Go check on Leonard. We’ll keep watch for a few more minutes,” he added. Suddenly, the nearby woods became alive with shadowy, jerky movements. The Lurchers were rising from their hiding places, their daylight stupor gone. They were coming out of the adjacent dense woods and starting to walk, their ghastly appearance and shuffling, lurching gait bringing the usual feelings of horror, loathing, apprehension, and disgust to the watching men

Jim hesitated, rifle still at the ready. Intellectually, he knew they were all safe. His mother’s state of the art security shield was up protecting the house and barn, impossible to get through. Every morning and evening Scotty made sure the security shield was in optimum condition. In addition there was back-up protection just inside the parameter of the security shield. A tall barbed wire fence completely surrounded the house and barn except for the wide barn doors which were left accessible for their shuttle craft to enter and leave. The large double barn doors had also been heavily re-enforced and strengthened.

Jim hurried through the house and out the side door of the farm house kitchen which faced the barn door side exit. Bones came striding through it and Jim threw himself at him, grabbing and holding him desperately. “Bones, Bones, Bones! Shit! You scared me to death!” Jim’s hands were shaking as he ran them over the doctor’s arms and chest. His blue eyes were dark with fright as he cupped Bones’ face scanning it. Bones' arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him closer and they held tightly onto each other until the tremors running through Jim’s body stopped.

“I’m here, darlin’. I’m so sorry I scared you, all of you. I’m here and I’m just fine. Time just got away from me.”

Jim shuddered. “Never again, Bones. You’re never going to the lab by yourself again. If Spock can’t go, one of us will go with you, I’ll go with you.”

“Jim, no! You’re needed here! The Admiralty and the orbiting ships are constantly contactin’ you. They need you here!”

Jim looked out into the darkness. The trees in the nearby woods were shivering and shaking as more and more Lurchers came awake. “Come inside the house, Bones, we’ll talk about this later. The Lurchers are starting to walk. I don’t want them to see us.” He grabbed Bones’ hand tightly, pulled him in into the kitchen and locked the door behind him.

Chekov came in grinning at them, relief in his blue eyes. “Happy you are back here vith us, Doktor. Ve vere vorried.” He shook his head. “Too close,” he muttered, “it vas too close, vay too close.” He started pulling pots and pans out of the pantry. “It is Scotty’s and my turn to cook,” he announced. “The children, they haf requested spaghetti with the meatballs. Soy balls for Mr. Spock, of course.”

“Thank you, Pavel. I’m real sorry to have worried all of you.” Leonard said, contritely.

“Sounds great, Pasha,“ Jim said, still clutching Bones’ hand tightly. “Can’t go wrong with spaghetti. Team meeting tonight after the girls go to bed, okay?”

“Ya, I thought perhaps there vould be.”

“Let me go say hi to JoJo, Jim. I’ll be right back. Where are the girls?”

“In their bedroom, playing Go Fish with Ben and Ny.”

“I’m going to go take a quick shower,” Jim said, sniffing at himself. “I stink.” It was the acrid sweat of nerves and fear; he’d been badly frightened by Bones’ close call. In the shower, as he soaped himself down trying to relax, Jim thought back to the how and why of their present situation.

  
_ ** Three months ago.** _

The ship had been on a routine patrol far out in the Alpha quadrant when an order from the C in C himself came through to Jim’s main comm. _Enterprise_ was being recalled to the San Francisco Space Port for a warp engine refit and the installation of a new more powerful phaser array and, with it, enhanced photon torpedoes. The upgrades would take at least 12 weeks.

His face grave, the C in C told Jim that recent, alarming rumblings and saber rattling from the Klingon High Council meant that the Federation’s first line of defense, the Constitution ships, had to be in top fighting condition. The flag ship and pride of the Fleet, _Enterprise_, would be first in the queue of ships for the upgrades. The San Fran Space Port yard dogs would remove the old warp engine and core, install the new warp core and a bigger engine, then remove the old phaser array and photon torpedos to replace them with the new and improved weaponry. No one was allowed to remain on board while this dangerous, delicate, painstaking work was done.

Jim and Bones released from their heavy responsibilities on the ship, happily retreated to the Kirk farm in Iowa relishing their unexpected time off. Both men needed to rest and recuperate after several very difficult missions. Leonard let Jocelyn know he wanted to see Joanna, and she had unexpectedly agreed that since it was JoJo’s spring vacation, it would be fun for her to stay with Bones and Jim for a ten day visit. She and Clay could then go off planet on a vacation. Jim, who adored the child, thought that Joanna would love to have a playmate during her stay, so he invited Ben, Hikaru, and Demora Sulu to come too. After Ben and Hikaru accepted the invitation, Jim, in an excited fit of hospitality, decided to extend the invitation to the rest of his command crew.

Leonard was aghast. “Jim! Where are we gonna put everybody? And think of all the food we’ll have to cook every day?”

“Bones McCoy, oh ye of little faith to doubt the efficacy of my plan. There’s plenty of room! My great grandparents had a big family, remember? You and I will sleep in the master. JoJo and Demora in that big storage room off our room, which even has a door and a small window for fresh air. It’s plenty big enough for two little girls. We’ll bring down one of the double beds from the attic, clean everything up, and fix the room nicely for the children. Ben and Hikaru will sleep in the second bedroom, Spock and Ny in the third one. Scotty and Chekov can sleep in mom’s study on those big cots we have or if they prefer in the barn loft. If they don’t want to do that they don’t have to come, but I bet you they’ll come,” Jim grinned. “We’ll take turns cooking too, two people per evening meal, everyone fixes their own breakfast and lunch. You, me, Ben and Hikaru, will cook for Joanna and Demora. It’ll be a lot of fun, Bones, you’ll see. I’ve been wanting to have the command crew here for a while. Mom said I could invite them anytime I wanted to.”

So, in spite of Leonard’s reservations, two weeks later, everyone accepted Jim’s invitation to come for ten days. Leonard and Jim went to Riverside and bought a ton of groceries, soft drinks, juice, bread, cookies, milk, and beer. Jim bought new holo vids and book padds, indoor and outdoor games, drawing and painting sets, and small fishing poles for the little girls. They programmed the replicator for snacks, then climbed up to the attic to bring down a small chest of drawers, and the double bed and sealed mattress for the little girls. They pulled out the collapsible big cots for Scotty and Pavel, washed all the linens, then had to go back to Riverside to buy extra sheets and towels.

Finally, it was time to pick up Joanna. Bright and early Jim flew Winona’s hover to Des Moines to meet JoJo’s non-stop flight from Atlanta. After her handoff to Bones by the smiling shuttle attendant, there was a joyful, boisterous reunion with much hugging, laughing, and kissing among the three.

They waited impatiently another 45 minutes for Ben, Sulu, and Demora’s shuttle from San Francisco. After another happy reunion, the little girls were soon holding hands, giggling, and whispering to each other while the luggage, stuffed toys, dolls, and book padds, were collected and stored in the hover. Ben and Hikaru met Jim and Leonard’s eyes over the children’s heads and they grinned at each other. The little girls were already having a lot of fun together.

That same afternoon, Spock, Uhura, Scotty and Chekov beamed in from the Vulcan Embassy. Apparently, Scotty and Chekov had hitched a “transporter ride” from San Francisco.

“My father was happy to let us use the Embassy transporter, Jim,” Spock explained serenely. “I saw no reason why Mr. Scott and Mr. Chekov should spend their hard earned credits on transporters when they could easily come with Nyota and myself.”

Everyone unpacked and settled in. As Jim predicted, all their guests were accommodated quite comfortably in the big Kirk farmhouse. The children played happily together either indoors or outside in the bright sunshine under the watchful eye of one of the adults. The Iowa spring weather was behaving and so far it had been perfect. The first few days they had a couple of short outings to Cedar Rapids and to Des Moines, but for the most part everyone was content to stay at the farmhouse, eating, napping, hiking in the nearby woods, swimming and fishing in the clean, clear, Kirk pond, watching holo vids or simply just hanging out together talking about nothing in particular, and avoiding their comms and media as much as possible.

It was on the fifth day of that vacation week that Admiral Jameson commed Jim with devastating news. There had been a sudden outbreak of a nameless devastating viral plague that was already ravaging the west coast and spreading rapidly.

“We don’t know what it is, Jim,” Admiral Jameson said tiredly. To Jim’s eyes, Admiral Jameson, usually the most unflappable, calm person he’d ever known, looked pale and scruffy. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked utterly exhausted.

“Today, the Federation President issued an executive order that no one is to leave the planet. The North American borders are now closed. So far it’s only the United States and the outer most Western part of Canada that’s been affected, and we aim to keep it that way until a cure is found. All cities with security and weather shields have been ordered to implement a closed door policy. The small towns on the west coast without shields are being evacuated to larger cities as quickly as possible. We’re using transporters, shuttles, hovers, buses, taxis, boats, whatever we can get. San Francisco is now closed, and so is the Academy. As far as we know, everyone inside our security/weather shield is safe, including all the Embassies,” he added, aware of Spock’s father at the Vulcan Embassy. “Next in line for evacuation are the southwest states, Texas, then the middle and upper states, and finally, if needed, the Eastern seaboard. All State governments are handling the evacuation procedures themselves. I’m sure you know that all state governments have evacuation plans in place in case of war or other catastrophes. This is the first time we’ve ever had to implement them.” He drew a weary hand over his exhausted face. “The C in C has recalled all Fleet ships that are not patrolling the neutral zone to come back to Terra. They’ll stay in orbit around Earth to provide support, resources, food, medicine, etc. This is a massive undertaking, Jim, unlike anything we’ve ever seen or attempted before. By the way, your mother’s ship is coming soon.”

Jim, alarmed, opened his mouth to protest, but Jameson added quickly. ”She’ll stay on board the ship, Jim, she’ll be safe. No one is allowed to beam down. You can talk to her whenever you want.”

Jim nodded, relieved. “I don’t understand, Sir. How could something like this happen, and spread so fast?” He felt utterly bewildered, stunned, by what he was hearing.

“Apparently, from what we’ve learned so far, the first signs of infection happened in a viral research station in the Arctic. It was a very isolated station because the researchers work with extremely dangerous and lethal viruses. They had a catastrophic failure of some sort. Suddenly everyone began attacking each other, biting, gnawing at one another, and then they quickly turned into these mindless, grayish yellow, corpse-like things. A reporter from a Manhattan news outlet was there to write a story about the importance of the viral research facility. He said he was working on his story, sequestered in his room because it was quiet. It seems that every room in the facility has visual access to every other area, a safety precaution because of the extreme cold in case the heating ever fails anywhere in the station. Anyway, when he saw and heard on the feed what was happening in the common areas, he was terrified. He locked his door, barricaded it with heavy furniture from his room, grabbed his computer, his cold weather gear, and got out as fast as he could through a large heating vent. He was able to get to the outside, take one of the snow hovers and make his way to Alaska. There he sounded the alarm. He realized this virus or bacteria or whatever the hell it is, could have vast and terrible implications should it spread, and he was right. Thank God he got out,” the Admiral said, “or we wouldn’t have known about it or had time to do what we’ve done to protect our citizens.”

Jim stared wide eyed at the Admiral, shocked and horrified at what he was hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sea of Dead**

**  
Chapter 2**

**  
“Better a peaceful sleep in the earth than the life of a zombie--**

**  
not really dead but not really alive, either.”**

**Cassandra Clare**

“Jim, all it takes is exposure to the infected bodily fluids,” the Admiral went on. “Any contact with an open wound or with sensitive tissues like the eyes or mouth and you’re gone. Contagion happens within minutes, then you’re an Infected and out to infect as many people as you can by biting, scratching, coughing, spitting, vomiting. From what we know of the Infected, they feel no pain and have no conscious thought. There are thousands of them now. We’ve tried to contain them from the air, using shuttle phasers, laser rifles, even sonic grenades. We haven’t succeeded at all, most of them just get up and keep going. There’s hundreds, maybe thousands more every day.”

Jim listened in mounting horror. The Admiral looked exhausted, devastatingly worried.

“What do you need for us to do, Sir?” Jim’s voice was thick with nerves and horror. _Hold it togethe_r, _James_, he thought, _you’re a Starfleet Officer, Captain of the Flagship._ “What does Command want us to do? My command crew is all here, on vacation with Bones and me. Also Bones’ little girl, and the Sulu’s little girl are here with us too.”

“You’re to stay put, Jim,” the Admiral said sternly. “All of you. Under no circumstances are any of you to leave the farm to try to help! It’s far too dangerous. We’ve lost too many of us already and right now there’s nothing you can do anyway. Different attempts at stopping or destroying the hoard have been largely unsuccessful. We’re searching for other ways to stop or destroy them. We’re in a protect and shelter in place stage for now.”

“Most of the infected seem to have left California, not all, but most of them, and they’re heading your way. We’ve cautiously lifted a few shields here during the day, but everyone must return to a designated shielded area before sunset. Heroic effort and cooperation from everyone have slowed the infection rate considerably here. Our tracking algorithms predict the hoard will travel toward the mid-western states, then to the southern states, and finally to the East coast. What they’ll do then we don’t know, maybe turn around and come back this way. No one knows,” the Admiral added wearily. “They move really fast. They travel at night, so they’re very difficult to spot from above even with state of the art scanners. They have no heat signatures, because in reality and in effect they’re dead. The hoard clusters together and hides during the day, but we can’t risk anyone out on foot looking for their hiding places.”

“The Iowa Governor issued the mandatory evacuation order today. All of Riverside and other small towns are directed in turn to Des Moines, Sioux City, Davenport, Iowa City, Cedar Falls, Waterloo, Ames, and Cedar Rapids. Those cities are designated population hubs with top of the line security shields. Temporary extra housing is quickly being set up, and locals are cooperating taking in refugees. Unless small towns, individual residents, hospitals, universities, or businesses have state of the art security shields, evacuating is mandatory. The infected can’t get through the shields, thank God.”

“Evacuation has already started in Western Iowa, all the unshielded hospitals first, then the elderly, then families with young children, then, by designated areas, everyone else. Law enforcement, National Guard, Star Fleet personnel, Fire Departments, and other military services, have reported that people are cooperating with the authorities; evacuation is proceeding in an orderly manner...so far there’s been no panic. Once they’re made aware of the horrific consequences, people are more than ready to go to the shielded cities.” 

“Jim, what Fleet wants is for Dr. McCoy, along with other Fleet and civilian researchers, to help find a cure for this. He’s the best virologist in the Fleet. The Riverside Hospital lab will be put at his disposal. It’s already been evacuated...it has no shield. We’ll beam in any and all the equipment that he needs, whatever he thinks is necessary. We have research scientists, virologists, medical people, experts from all over the planet working on this. Dr. McCoy will not alone in his research. Vulcan, Betazed, and Andoria have offered their research assistance too. You know they have top notch scientists. I will brief Dr. McCoy personally in a few minutes. We’ll send him all the research results we have collected so far, although we don’t have much.”

“Yes, Sir,” said the still horrified Jim.

“You’ll need to fortify the farm house, Jim. I spoke with your mother yesterday. It took a few comm relays for me to reach _Equinox_, they’re still far out in the quadrant. She told me she has a state of the art security-weather shield because of the fierce Iowa storms, hail, and tornadoes that hit Iowa.”

“That’s correct, Sir.”

“That’s why I’m not ordering you to leave for an evacuation hub. Have Mr. Scott check and recheck your shield, make sure it’s in optimum condition. If possible build a secondary barrier of some sort just in case the shield fails for whatever reason. Some people have built tall fences with glass or other sharp objects on top. It seems the Infected can’t climb, but we’ve seen how they scrabble to stand on top of each other to reach their prey. Jim, do you all have your weapons?”

“We only have our phasers, Admiral, and they’re locked up because of the children.”

Jameson nodded. “You’ll need them handy, Jim. Wear them at all times, don’t let them out of your sight. I’m beaming in some laser rifles and field binoculars for all of you. The laser rifles seem to stop them, but they only buy you time, the Lurchers get up again after a few minutes. They’ll be in your area soon. From my overhead spotters’ reports,” he saw the question in Jim’s eyes, “we’re tracking their progress as best we can from orbiting ships’ scanners and the few shuttles we can spare from evacuation duty now and then. I estimate you have about four days, maybe less, before they’re in your area. As I said they travel fast.”

“We’ll get on fortification plans right away, Admiral, and Sir, we’re at your disposal to help in any way necessary.”

“Good. I’ll let you know if and when we need you. Another very important thing, Jim. The infected only travel at night. During the day they hibernate or go into some sort of sleep cycle, we don’ have any idea why. That means it’s safe to be out in bright sun light. We’ve tried to get teams out to kill them while they’re comatose, but there’s been very little impact on their numbers. There are just too many now, and the hoards split up, walk, re-form, then split up again, over and over. As soon as the sun sets, they start to walk, and they walk fast and they don’t seem to tire. It’s a lurching fast walk, almost a run.” Jameson shuddered. “They also swarm together to attack in hordes, and by the way, they’re attracted to shiny objects for some reason, they’ll swarm at it, try to destroy it. The only thing we’ve seen that completely stops them is to cut off the head, impale the brain stem, or incinerate them. Some few people have done that and lived to tell the tale.” Jim could hear voices in the background. “Captain, are you in a secure area?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m in my mother’s study.”

“Please raise your shield.”

Jim called out to Scotty to do so for a minute, “Scotty,” he called. Raise the shield for a few seconds. The Admiral is sending us somethings.”

”Aye, Jim.”

“Ready, Admiral.” 

“Phaser rifles coming to you now.”

Jim saw 8 phaser rifles beaming in, and then the field binoculars.

“Everything has arrived, Admiral. Scotty,” he called, “lower the shield.”

“Good. Now let me talk to Dr. McCoy. You go brief the others and start fortifying the farmhouse immediately.”

“Aye Sir, right away. I’ll go get Bones.”

And so the siege had begun.

———————————

With difficulty, Jim brought his thoughts back to the present as he stepped out of the shower. He towel dried his hair and put on clean sweats and a t-shirt, feeling slightly better after his hot shower. The crew had a shower rotation so as to not overtax the farmhouse water system. Their water supply was plentiful, but they were still careful.

Pavel and Scotty were already cooking in the kitchen. Cooking spoon in hand, Scotty turned as he came in. “Jim, lad, Ben is on watch ‘til 8, Nyota ‘til 10, then Sulu ‘til 12, Pavel ‘til 2, myself ‘til 4, and Spock ‘til sunrise. You and Len are off this rotation. Sunrise is at 6:22.” Scotty was in charge of rotation watch schedules.

Jim nodded. He’d set up an armed watch from the front porch every night Only two hours each, because it was so intense and horrifying watching the hundreds of Lurchers trying to breach the shield. The hoard ran into it, beat against it, pushed it, charged at it, trying different strategies up and down the parameter, looking for a weak point. They never stopped until the sun rose. Their higher thinking process might be gone, but the Infected were mindlessly driven to get to their designated prey.

Jim watched the two men cooking the meatballs and stirring the sauce. It smelled delicious. This small bit of normal domesticity was welcomed after their scare about Bones. Thank God they’d finished building the secondary perimeter protection in time. Jim suppressed a shudder as he remembered their frantic, concerted effort to get the secondary barrier finished in time. 

With Admiral Jameson’s ominous warnings ringing in their ears, and over an intense, non-stop, four days and nights of back breaking work, the men had built a high fence.

Hiking to the nearby Kirk woods armed to the teeth with phasers and rifles, they chopped down as many tall, thick branches as they could find. They stripped them with their phasers set on low power, and with loaned tools beamed in from one of the ships, shaped them into 8 feet tall, rough, pointed posts.

Uhura brought the wide eyed children outside to watch as the entire fence was built section by section. It snaked around the back of the house, and to the far side of the barn. They built the fence inside the parameter of the shield in case it ever failed.

The Lurchers were not close yet, but the Admiral told Jim that his spotters had reported the hoard was getting closer to the Riverside area. His report added urgency and speed to the fence building. The men worked non-stop, spelling each other, downing huge amounts of water, eating sandwiches and energy bars supplied by Nyota while they worked. Working with a sonic shovel, they dug deep holes, burying the tall posts, then poured in a bonding adhesive that one of the ships beamed in. They covered each adhesive filled hole with dirt, tamping it down so it was invisible. Then finally, with gloved hands and great care, they went from post to post wrapping each post with lethally pointed barbed wire spaced a foot apart. It was back breaking work, but they were young, strong, in top physical condition, driven by a frenzied horrible necessity. Under lighting Scotty cobbled together, they kept working day and night. They rested in shifts collapsing exhausted into bed.

Securing the front of the barn had proved tricky. The barn doors could not be blocked by the barbed wire fence because the hover had to go in and out. It was also their only exit from the house to the outside acreage while the shield was up. Scotty solved the problem by re-enforcing the barn doors with large sheets of diridium, also beamed in by one of his Engineering friends. With the security shield up and the barn doors reenforced, it would be impossible for the Lurchers to get inside the barn and into the house.

Finally the fence was finished. The men checked and rechecked it. It was so strong that even Spock, with his formidable Vulcan strength, couldn’t pull out the posts. They made sure that the barbed wire was pulled tight enough that it sang, strung high and low so that nothing could crawl through, over, or under it.

The barbed wire they used had been carefully stored in the barn loft for many years. It had been bought long before Jim’s parents and grandparents’ time. Jim, remembering its pointy, painful, existence from a childhood playing in the loft, checked it over carefully. It was still in perfect condition with only a few barbs peeking out of its synth covering. It had never been used because live stock hadn’t been raised on the farm in many years, and because it was considered inhumane by Jim’s grandparents and parents. Jim silently thanked all the thrifty past generations of Kirks who never got rid of anything that might prove useful someday.

After the fence was finished, checked and rechecked, they were finally able to relax a little. The adults, mindful of what was coming, tried to keep Joanna and Demora entertained, either in one of the back bedrooms of the house, or outside in the fresh air and sunshine, but only in the morning and early afternoon. They set up schedules of outside activities for them if it was sunny and bright. They also tried their best to be truthful with the children yet not frighten them unduly. So far they had been successful. The two little girls knew about, but had not yet seen the Lurchers, and they would never see one if it could be helped.

Jocelyn and Clay had not been allowed to return to Earth from their vacation. Over a long range comm call, Leonard assured the frantic Jocelyn that Joanna was as safe as humanly possible inside the fortified farm house. His mother too, was safe. Marietta had a weather shield as did Atlanta, Augusta, Savanna, Columbus, and many other smaller towns, because of the hurricanes and violent storms that occasionally brought strong winds and high water to Georgia. Her house also had a weather shield which Leonard made sure was in good condition every time he and Jim visited. Sulu’s parents were safe inside the San Francisco protective shield, as was Spock’s father at the Embassy. Uhura, Ben, Pavel, and Scotty’s family lived in Africa, Italy, Russia, and Scotland, far away and safe from the infected. So their loved ones were safe from contagion. At Bones’ worried behest, Jim checked on Chapel and Geoffrey. Both were on vacation, Chapel at a Mexican resort and Geoff in France. Neither had been allowed to return to San Francisco. Jim and Spock checked on as many of the crew as they could, most were found safe behind the shield in San Francisco. Others they could not find and Jim worried incessantly about their safety.

The infected hoard finally arrived two nights after the fence was finished. As soon as the sun set and daylight was gone, they lurched out of the nearby woods, hundreds and hundreds of them, all clustered together as if they were magnetized to each other. Ben kept the two children in their room, reading them a long story, but the rest of the group stood rooted on the porch by the front door and, in the darkness, watched in horrid fascination as they lumbered and wobbled out from the dense Kirk woods.

The huge hoard suddenly divided itself, half going toward Riverside now thankfully empty of all its citizens; houses and businesses locked, shuttered, and boarded. The rest of the hoard came straight to the farmhouse. They were suddenly halted by the security shield, but they mindlessly kept pushing against it, trying to breach it by climbing over each other, pushing, shoving, scrabbling, trying to break through.

Up close they could see what the Lurchers looked like. Their bodies were a gray rotting color with splotches of yellow putrefaction on their necks, faces, arms, and legs. There were also spots of white where rotting flesh had fallen away and bones protruded. Their eyes were blank, the pupils and irises completely black. Their hair, what was left of it, lank and filthy, dark or blond, matted with white streaks. They wore the same clothes they’d had on when they succumbed to the infection, but all of it was ragged, torn, filthy, and mostly falling off.

The group stood together, fully armed, as they watched the hoard for an hour, then Jim ordered them inside. Jim, Scotty, and Pavel took watch that first night. At dawn everyone came back to the porch to watch. Except for the children, no one had slept much. They saw, as the sun began to rise in the horizon, that as one the infected suddenly turned and shuffled back into the woods. The other Lurchers who’d gone in the direction of Riverside, were back too. They followed and disappeared into the woods.

There was silence after the Lurchers were gone. “That was terrifying,” Uhura whispered, face ashen, her dark eyes huge in her beautiful face.

Spock put a gentle arm around her. “It was indeed horrifying, but we are safe here, Nyota. Come let us go into the kitchen and plan our breakfast,” he urged her quietly.

Jim, shaken to the core, masked his disgust and fear. “Yeah, let’s go in the kitchen, maybe play a game with the girls after they wake up, just hang out together.” He grabbed Bones’ hand. “Sound good, Bones?”

“Yeah, the girls will like that.” He squeezed Jim’s hand, “and so will I.”

Jim shut the front door, bolted it, and they all went in the kitchen to wait for the children to wake up. There was, thank God, plenty of food. Food supplies were beamed in to designated hubs on a rotating basis, either from one or more of the orbiting supply ships, or from huge warehouses set up in Des Moines, Iowa City, Dubuque, Sioux City, Davenport, Cedar Rapids and other cities as needs arose. These were the cities that were set up for food “shopping” with beamed in delivery to many locations. There were many such hubs now across half the country. Food was sent from Canada, from Mexico, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and from off worlds too, Vulcan, Andoria, Cait, Teller, Betazed, and other worlds kept a steady supply of food and other necessities coming.

It was all done as discreetly as possible, so as to not attract Klingon, Orion, or Romulan attention. The news was bound to get out eventually, but for now Fleet patrol ships reported no unusual activity on the other side of the neutral zone. Jim thought perhaps they already knew, but were afraid of the plague, of contagion, of any contact with Earth. _And so they should be,_ he thought. There was as yet no cure, no remedy. So far the best scientific and tactical minds in the quadrant had not found a way to contain or stop the Lurchers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sea of Dead  
**

**Chapter 3**

**“There is nothing so patient, in this world or any other,  
as a virus searching for a host.”  
Mira Grant**

It had become their new normal, always being together in the house, except for Leonard and Spock. Starfleet Medical ordered Leonard to look for a cure, to try to do the impossible. Dr. Boyce, looking as haggard on the comm as Admiral Jameson, put the Riverside Hospital lab at Bones’ disposal and every piece of equipment he might need was beamed directly to the lab. Admiral Jameson also ordered Spock to assist him. As Science Officer of the _Enterprise_, he was eminently qualified to help Leonard with his research. Every day after the sun appeared and the Infected had lumbered back in to the woods, the two men, fully armed with phasers and rifles, took the shuttle to the Riverside Hospital. Taking no chances, they left the lab and returned to the farm well before sunset.

Once there, Spock and Leonard made their way upstairs to the second floor of the Riverside hospital lab. The first floor doors and windows had been re-enforced by Scotty and the crew. Every morning Leonard and Spock entered through the heavy front door, carefully closing and bolting it behind them. They also pulled closed Scotty’s newly built secondary diridium barrier before going up stairs. Every afternoon, they followed the same procedure before they left. If the two men ever got stranded inside the hospital at night, the reenforced doors and windows would keep them safe until morning light. Every day, Spock carefully, meticulously, checked all the doors and windows for weaknesses, because every night the Lurchers left new bite marks and gauges on the exterior doors and windows from their frantic attempts to get inside the building.

Early on, Admiral Jameson had told Jim every bit of information they’d gathered about Lurcher behavior. The Infected only came out at night or when it rained and there was no sun light. They were usually silent, moving extremely fast, limping, shuffling, and lurching from side to side. Sometimes, weirdly, the Admiral said, they hummed; it was a deep bass sound, a bizarre chorus chilling to hear. As far as anyone knew, that was the only sound they made, a deep resonant chilling hum as they walked. Speculation was that since their larynx was mostly gone, that sound was the only one they could make.

The Admiral also told Jim there seemed to be two types of Lurchers. Some of the Infected were strong and aggressive, always biting, scratching, hitting the others, but the rest, the apathetic ones, did nothing but follow the aggressive ones. Both were extremely dangerous, both were always hungry for prey. Being bitten or scratched, spattered with their oozing, yellow bodily fluids meant you were dead.

“Jim. Jim, darlin’,” Leonard, coming in to the kitchen, placed a warm hand around his neck. “Are you alright? You looked miles away.”

Jim smiled up at him. “I’m fine, Bones. Just thinking.”. He gestured toward the two cooks. Scotty was smiling at Pavel as he stirred the spaghetti sauce and Pasha was making a big dramatic show of adding his secret ingredients. To bad the girls weren’t present to watch the cooking shenanigans. 

Bones pulled out a chair to sit close by Jim, his hand creeping under the table, seeking, finding, and grasping Jim’s own.

Jim looked at his Bones, strong, sturdy, utterly beautiful; _safe here with me, _Jim thought thankfully. How he loved this man! Loved him more than his life; his feelings so strong they sometimes threatened to overwhelm him. Back on that Academy bound shuttle, connecting with Bones? That had been a totally unexpected surprise. Then came an even bigger surprise. How Bones' easy affection, his open, honest, gruff, nature had wormed its way into Jim’s heart. Friendship took root and blossomed into something more, the realization that he loved Bones. Then finding out that Bones loved him too, the way he’d always longed to be loved? That knowledge beat out everything else: besting the Kobayashi Maru, defeating Nero, his medal for valor, even getting the _Enterprise_. Nothing, no one was more important to Jim than his Bones. Jim tightened his grasp on Leonard’s hand, feeling the strength and love in the returned grip.

“Dinner in ten,” Pavel announced.

Jim stood, pushing aside his moody introspection. “Let me go get the girls.” His blue eyes suddenly twinkled. “Last I heard, they were playing a cut throat game of Candy Land with Ny.”

Spock and Sulu came in to set the large table, and they heard the happy squeal of the children when Jim announced the spaghetti was ready.

“Jim wants a team meeting as soon as the children are asleep,” Sulu told Bones quietly. “I’ll tell Ben when I take his supper out to the porch.”

“Good. There’s something I need to tell everyone, and Spock, I have the latest lab results for you to input and send to the SFM Command center.” Leonard told him. 

“I will do it after the team meeting.” Spock was the one who collated all of Leonard’s research. There was a Central Command hub set up at Star Fleet Medical for all the research from the ships, countries, and Federation worlds looking for a way to eradicate the virus. The doctors, scientists, and researchers had to work with the heartbreaking knowledge that there was no humanity left in the Lurchers. The infected walked, hunted, massed together, but they were empty shells. There was no brain function, no feelings, no pain, no empathy, sadness, love. Nothing. And for the most part, only pieces and chunks of their bodies were left. In his heart Leonard knew a cure was impossible, because in reality there was nothing left to cure. He did his duty though, and reported his null results daily, assuming the other researchers did the same.

Dinner was delicious. Messy, but delicious, with Jo and Demora giggling and getting spaghetti sauce all over their faces and t-shirts. After supper, Bones and Hikaru whisked them off for a quick bath, then they were tucked into bed. This was always a lengthy process, with everyone in turn, including a stoic Spock, getting hugs and goodnight kisses. The adults allowed it, knowing that their hugging and kissing everyone provided the children with reassurance and comfort. Jim and Bones were last, Jim always being the one chosen to read their nightly story which he loved to do, because when Jim read, to the delight of the little girls, he dramatized all the voices and sounds in the story. Bones stood by, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, smiling indulgently, listening to his performance, 

When the story was finished to everyone’s satisfaction, they tucked the children in again and turned on the night light. Jim made sure the blackout curtain was pulled tightly across the small window. He closed the door to the room softly and joined Bones in the dark hallway. He wrapped an arm around Bones taking the opportunity to press a chaste, but lingering kiss to his lips, savoring their quiet moment. Jim sighed softly into the kiss.

“Love you, darlin’,” Leonard whispered. “I’m so sorry about today. It won’t happen again, I promise you.”

Jim pulled him even closer. “You scared me to death, Bones,” Jim said tightly, running his fingers through the hair on the back of Leonard’s head. “It was too close. Those Lurchers would have swarmed the hover. You know they’re attracted to shiny things. I can’t lose you, Bones, I just can’t,” he murmured. Leonard pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes and Jim saw the residual horror and fright still lurking in the hazel eyes he loved so much.

“I was real scared, Jim. I got to see some of the Lurchers just as they were coming out of the woods, real close up to the shuttle.” He shuddered. “They’re hideous revolting things, hard to believe they were human once, but there’s no savin’ them now. They’re too far gone, just bits and pieces left. What can I possibly do for them? Nothin’! I cain’t do a damn thing for the poor bastards!” Jim saw the anguish in Bones’ face. His Bones, whose first instinct was always to help, to heal.

With a gentle finger, Jim traced the line of Bones’ jaw in comfort. He slowly lifted Leonard's hand, pressing his lips into Leonard's palm. Leonard fingers moved to stroke Jim's face, feeling the raspy stubble, the scars and bumps of his skin under his hand. He cupped Jim’s face feeling the beautiful, living warmth beneath his fingers.

Jim placed his own hands over Leonards. “I know, baby. I know there’s nothing left for you to save, but you’ll find a way to put them out of their misery, and help the rest of us. Thank God, we’re safe here, together, that you’re here with me. Come on, we have a team meeting, Admiral Jameson wants a status report. Oh, I haven’t had a chance to tall you. Mom’s ship will be in tomorrow. We’ll get to talk to her. Since The _Equinox_ is a Science vessel, the Admiral said they’ll be joining the research teams.”

Bones gave him a faint smile. “I’ll be great to talk with Win.”

“Let’s go get everyone. We’ll meet in the living room, right by the front door so Ben can participate in the meeting.”

Spock, Nyota, and Hikaru brought extra chairs to the leaving room, setting them close to the open front door. “Ben, can you hear us okay?” He asked as Pavel and Scotty came in from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I can.” He answered not taking his eyes away from the security shield. They looked out and saw the Lurchers pushing, clawing and climbing over each other, mindlessly trying to get through the shield. It was a hideous sight.

Everyone sat down for the meeting. “We all know what happened today,” Jim started, his jaw muscle bunching as he remembered the horror of those moments. “Bones was late leaving the lab, and he was almost caught outside by the waking Lurchers. From now on, he will never go to the lab by himself. If, for some reason Spock can’t go, then one of us will go with him.”

Leonard opened his mouth to protest, but Jim held up his hand. “No arguments, Bones,” he said tightly. “You get wrapped up in your work, and you lose track of time. How many times have Chris or Geoff kicked you out of Med Bay because you stayed late after your shifts? How many times have I had to go get you just so you could eat something? So no, you’re not going by yourself. One of us will go with you and act as your time keeper from now on.”

Leonard looked at the faces seated around him. Everyone nodded in agreement with Jim. He sighed, resigned. He knew he’d brought it on himself. “Yeah, okay. I’m real sorry about today, but thanks guys.”

“Next on the agenda,” Jim went on. “The _Equinox_. My mom’s ship arrives tomorrow. It’ll be a support research ship like the others, buuut,” he grinned at them, his blue eyes gleaming mischievously, “I’m sure we’ll get a tiny bit of preferential treatment.”

Everyone smiled, except Spock. “Captain, I do not think that would be appropriate...”

Nyota put a gentle hand on his arm. “Jim’s kidding, Spock. He’s kidding.”

“Oh, I beg your pardon, Captain.”

Jim laughed. “It’s fine, Spock. Anything else?”

“I think the girls need to play outside tomorrow. They’re in need of some sunshine, exercise and fresh air. It’s been a couple of days of them totally being inside,” Hikaru added.

“If it’s a sunny day, we’ll play ball and chase,” Ben said from outside. “Remember everyone, don’t be too easy to catch, the children don’t like it. ‘You’re too easy, Da, Demora complained last time.”

Bones and Sulu chuckled. Even at 6, Joanna and Demora were not easily fooled.

“Next supplies,” Jim said looking at his agenda.

“We’re low on milk,” Scotty added. “I noticed it today while we were cooking. The wee bairns go through it fast.”

“We’re out of fruit too,” Uhura added.

“Pavel, put in our request for milk, I guess to Des Moines this time please, and have them send whatever fruit is available.” Chekov made a note in his padd.

Thank God for the food hubs, or they’d be in bad straits, Jim thought. Shipments of food supplies came from all over, from other countries and other worlds too, delivered by freight shuttles or transporters to the affected states so there was no food shortage. The mind blowing logistics for food shipment and distribution was handled by the Vulcans as effectively and efficiently as they did everything else. How long the shipments would last no one knew, but for now there was plenty of food.

“Anything else?” Jim asked.

“I have something important to say,” Leonard said. “I’ve discovered something that looks real promising for eradicating the Infected.”

Everyone stared at Leonard.

He cleared his throat. “As we all know once there’s been physical contact with an Infected, there’s no hope, no cure.” Leonard went on. “The virus replicates very quickly so there’s nothing left to cure. All of you have seen them, they don’t have much left of their bodies, either inside or out, hardly any skin, hair, muscles or organs are left. We don’t even understand how they keep on moving there’s so little left in their bodies that actually does somethin’.” He drew in a deep shaky breath. “I didn’t want to give up on a cure. None of us researchers did. We’ve tried so many different avenues, but we’ve realized there’s no point to it. All our research has dead ended. Spock knows.”

Spock nodded solemnly.

“Even when I started, I realized there was nothin’ left to save, but orders are orders.” Leonard stopped talking, looking somberly down at the floor. “Funny, several of us came to the same conclusion at the same time. I’ve discussed this with many of the other researchers, doctors, my colleagues, and we’ve all concurred, we made the joint decision to stop work on eradicating the virus. Today I was asked to tell Dr. Boyce. I did and he didn’t even argue. I think in his heart he knew all along, because he agreed right away. Not sayin’ it wasn’t a hard thing for us to come to grips with. It was tough, but we’ve all agreed that we need to focus on destroying the hoards of Infected without harming those of us who are not infected. That’s the only way to stop the virus. It’s too late...for anything else.” He swallowed hard, clenching his hands into fists.

“Bones....” Jim whispered, knowing what the decision must have cost Bones. His Bones who always fought tooth and nail to save everyone.

“It’s all right, Jim. I’ve had to come to terms with it, we all had to, hard as it was to accept. We also recognized the fact that the longer we waited to change our focus, the more people would be infected. The number of infected has slowed down thanks to the shield protected and quarantined towns and cities, but according to Dr. Boyce, there are still unprotected people becoming infected.” He stopped and took another deep breath. “Now comes the hard part I have to tell y’all.” He shifted nervously, wiping his hands on his pants.

“Bones?” Jim’s brow furrowed worriedly. He looked at the very obviously nervous, agitated Bones. “What? What is it, Bones?” Alarm bells tingled through Jim’s nerve endings.

Bones cast a quick furtive sideways look at them, at Jim, swallowing hard. “Um,” Leonard began eloquently. “I need one of the infected in the lab. It’s okay if it’s a dead Lurcher,” he went on quickly. “Deader than it already is, or more dead, I guess I should say, but I need one.”

There was a stunned silence from everyone at Bones’ announcement. They all stared at him in horror.

Jim made an involuntary, panicked noise, then found his voice. Wild eyed he looked at Bones. “No, absolutely not! Get that thought right out of your head, Bones McCoy! You’re not working on a decomposing Lurcher, you’re not even getting close to one. No, no, and no! Do you realize how dangerous that would be?” Jim felt cold all over just thinking about it.

“Leonard, you have not discussed this with me, nor the decision to give up on other avenues. I have seen nothing in your research that would warrant experimentation on a dead Lurcher.” Spock chided him, obviously surprised and taken aback by Leonard’s declaration. Displeasure was evident in his clipped tone.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Spock. The discussion was kind of kept on the down low, it was only among us researchers, but you’ve checked the null research results all along, every single time, and you know we’ve gotten no where.”

Spock nodded, albeit reluctantly.

“And Spock, you weren’t there today when I had the breakthrough!” Leonard said excitedly. “That’s why the time got away from me. I worked on it all day, replicated the findings several times. I ran sim after sim, all successfully, but I need to test my findings on one of the bodies. I know we cain’t use a live one...”

“Hell no!” Came Ben’s voice from the porch. “There’s no way any sane person would get close to those things and live. I’m watching them right now, tearing at each other with their teeth, clawing at each other. Don’t talk crazy, Len!”

Leonard sighed. “Look, I know it sounds real dangerous, but we’d take extreme precautions. Jim, you know we’ve worked with dangerous, even lethal viruses in the labs on the ship. We have protocols we strictly adhere to. Spock knows, he’s done it too. We’d wear hazmat suits, full decontamination suits, that are impermeable. They’re whole-body garments. They’ll have a self contained breathing apparatus to ensure we’d have clean, uncontaminated air supplied through attached hoses for the respirators with full hoods. The air is pumped into the suit at positive pressure as an additional protective measure against a potentially ruptured or leaking suit. We’d wear gloves, shoe covers, full face masks and additional eye protection.”

Nyota stared at Spock wide eyed. “You’re not actually considering doing this, are you, Spock?“

Jim just looked at Bones. “What the hell, Bones!” He said helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sea of Dead**   
**Chapter 4**

**“I’m just trying to do my part to save the world.”**   
**J. Cornell Michel**

**“Jordan's Brain: A ** **Zombie Evolution”**

Uhura pinned Spock with dagger eyes. “I agree with Jim, Spock, it’s far too dangerous. And how would we get a dead Lurcher anyway? They can’t get to us through the shield, and we can’t get to them. At sunset they disappear into the woods on the south-west end of Jim’s property.”

The woods were part of the Kirk’s farmstead, the land bought long ago by Jim’s great great grandfather. He had cleared 60 acres for farming, but left the rest of the land pristine, wanting to preserve and protect it. The large amount of acerage was old growth forest, the trees tall, thick and lush. The woods were filled with deer, foxes, coyotes, rabbits, birds, and other small wildlife, the pond kept pristine for swimming and fishing. Future Kirk generations had honored the first Tiberius’ wishes, sharing his love for the woods, resisting all offers to sell, and the woods and pond remained virgin and beautiful.

Nyota went on. “We don’t even know if they’re just resting in there, waiting for nightfall, asleep, awake or what? If we find them, disturb them, will they attack? We’d have to do what Admiral Jameson says destroys them, get close enough to impale the brain stem or burn them. We don’t know anything about their off hours, what happens when they’re not walking. We certainly can’t lower the shield. Look at them,” she pointed to the outside.

Through the storm door they could see the Lurchers mindlessly trying to get through the shield, pushing, scratching, biting, climbing over each other in their mindless effort to push through. Their appearance was horrifying, disgusting, frightening. It was hard to watch.

“Leonard what is this breakthrough you are speaking of?” Spock’s voice was low, measured, that particular monotone note with a tinge of displeasure in it that indicated he was annoyed. Spock did not like surprises of any kind

“Spock, you’re aware that besides the experiments we’ve been doin’, I’ve also worked on different experimental models on the side.”

Spock nodded. Leonard had conducted many such side experiments when he had time. As far as he knew, none of them had led anywhere.

“It was one of those side experiments. I’ve been lookin’ for somethin’ that can be used to completely destroy the bodies of the Lurchers without harming the healthy population.”

He turned to Jim. “I got the idea when I remembered those old fashioned 20th century airplanes you loved seeing in your holovids. The ones you got about the history of flight, remember them, Jim?”

“I remember, Bones,” Jim said, trying hard to stay calm. “What do those old airplane holovids have to do with your wanting to experiment on a Lurcher body?”

Jim looked helplessly over at Spock. If Bones was correct, it would bring an end to the horror that had hit humanity in USAmerica, it would mean the end of the sanctuary cities, the need for the support ships orbiting earth, the end of the closed borders, the end of suffering for all the displaced and separated families. It would end the horror and fear.

“Remember Jim how in those old vids, the planes flew over crops spraying insecticide or herbicides over the crops? They’d fly low, spray, loop around by flying high, then come back and spray again. They could spray hundreds of acres doin’ that. We’d use the same principal for my chemical, we’d use hovers, spray the infected as they come and go into their hideaways at sunrise and sunset. I think it’ll work, I just need to test it.”

“I see,” said Spock. “If what you describe about your discovery is accurate, Leonard, you have achieved quite an impressive breakthrough. Captain, I think that tomorrow when I accompany Leonard, he can show me all the sim results. I will confirm them independently. If the results are conclusive we shall indeed require a Lurcher body to test the chemical. It will then become necessary to determine how we can acquire the Lurcher body.”

Leonard looking relieved, nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’s the part that I’m worried about. How can we get one? I haven’t thought it through that far yet. Maybe somewhere there’s already a dead Lurcher. Maybe someone’s got one in a lab, or on ice some place. The Admiralty would know. Jim can ask Admiral Jameson and I’ll ask Dr. Boyce. And if there isn’t one anywhere then we need to get one and we’re gonna’ need a plan for that.”

Everyone turned to look at Jim. “It’s way too dangerous.” Jim said helplessly. He looked at Spock for support against this crazy scheme.

“I believe it can be done, Captain, but let us not be precipitous. Tomorrow I will review the doctor’s research and run the sims again. I’ll report to everyone when we return to the house.”

“All right Spock. We’ll leave it like that for now. I won’t update the Admirals tonight then, best to give them a full report tomorrow evening. It’s getting late and it’s almost time for a shift change.” Jim peered outside. “The moon is almost full, the Lurchers will be a lot less active tonight.”

“It’s my turn for watch,” Nyota said. She got up to get her sweater before going out into the porch to relieve Ben. He handed her his rifle and binoculars and came inside.

“In a few moments I will bring out some relaxing Linden tea for us, Nyota, and keep you company for a short while,” Spock told her following her outside

“Thank you, Spock. I’ll be glad of the company,” she told him, shivering at the sight of the Lurchers. It wasn’t a sight anyone could ever get used to.

The chairs were put away, the living area tidied and they retired to their separate quarters. Jim, as always, doubled checked the back door which Scotty had also reenforced. He then went to the side door that led to the barn to be sure it was closed and double bolted. He stood there stretching his tense shoulders and back. The question of how to acquire a dead Lurcher would have to wait until Spock verified Leonard’s findings. He’d put the whole thing out of his mind until then. Tomorrow Jim would speak with his mother, tell her about Bones’ research and hear her thoughts about it. He was anxious to speak with his mom, it had been way too long. Since the Lurcher outbreak, comm time to and from earth was strictly rationed, restricted only to high priority communications and ordering necessary supplies, food, and medicine. Active Fleet personnel were allowed a little more leeway, but the privilege was not to be abused. 

Before heading to bed, Jim checked on the children. The two little girls were fast asleep, clutching their respective sleep toys. Tomorrow, they should definitely play outside. All of them were paranoid about the children going outside in spite of the safeguards around the house, but they needed fresh air and sunshine, needed physical activity, needed to run around and play, so the adults had to deal. He gently straightened their bed covers, checked the window to make sure it was bolted, drew the curtain tighter and left the room.

Bones was waiting for him in their bedroom, already in his boxers and t-shirt sitting on the side of the bed. Jim, hurriedly pulled off his clothes and walked directly into his waiting arms.

Jim sat on his lap and his hands slid to the back of Bones’ head as he pulled him into a heated kiss. Bones’ arms came round him and he made a little whimper in the back of his throat, a sound Jim wanted to hear again and again. Jim could feel the slight tremor in Bones’ hands and his heart began to beat erratically. He felt a little dizzy at the taste of Bones’ lips, he was so madly, ridiculously in love; it was, he knew, a crazy kind of love that he had for this man. “Off, off,” Jim mumbled into the kiss, pulling awkwardly, frantically at Bones’ shirt trying to get him undressed without their mouths untangling. Finally, finally, the t-shirt came off and Jim felt the smooth tanned skin he loved to touch. He caressed the taut muscles of Bones’ back, his arms, his biceps, then nibbled at Bones' plush bottom lip, nipping it gently.

"Jim, Jim," Bones whispered, moving his mouth gradually down to Jim's neck, giving him light quick kisses. "Love you like this, Jimmy, love you so damn much.” He nuzzled him, stroked his hair, stroked the broad muscled shoulders and biceps. “So beautiful, darlin’.”

“Bones,” Jim gasped, rocking his hips back and forth. He wrapped his legs and arms tight around Bones’ body, his fingernails gently scraping the soft skin, leaving red marks up and down Bones’ back. “_BonesBonesBones_,” he chanted softly over and over again, feeling the familiar euphoria he always felt when they made love. Back before there was a _them_, Jim had always been afraid of loving someone like this, of giving them that much power over his heart, over his feelings, but not with Bones. Never with Bones.

Jim pushed down Bones' boxers, his hand finding and caressing the fine line of soft curly hair below his navel. Bones shuddered in response. "You like this, Bonesy?" he asked lovingly. “Does it feel good, baby?”

Bones nodded frantically. “Yeah, don’t stop, Jim. Please, don’t stop,” he babbled.

“I won’t, Bones, I won’t, love you so much.” Jim leaned back to look at him. Looked at the dark flush staining Bones’ cheeks, at his lips red from Jim’s kisses, felt Bones’ chest rising and falling as his breathing came faster and faster, felt his skin heating up. He lowered his hand farther to find Bones’ hard velvety length. He wiggled closer on Bones’ lap bringing them together to stroke them both. They moved slowly, languidly, not hurrying, attempting to prolong this for a little while longer, relishing this time when it was just the two of them. The horrors of the outside world were far away, and just for this little while they were in a world of their own, apart from everyone and everything else. Gradually their movements became increasingly sloppy and uneven, getting more and more frantic.

“Jim, darlin’, you feel so good.” The rest of Bones’ sentence was lost forever, because Jim crushed his mouth over his, his tongue probing, sliding over the ridge of Bones’ teeth, pushing inside desperately. After that it didn’t take long, a few more strokes, with Bones’ hand now covering Jim’s. The heat between them rose and peaked, until their simultaneous orgasm hit them with the power of a freight train. They leaned their foreheads against each other, their breathing slowing, spent, sated, blissful.

“So good, Jimmy. Always so good between us, darlin’”. Leonard murmured.

Jim gave him a tender lingering kiss. “Yeah, it always is.” He took a deep breath. “I was so scared today, Bones. Scared shitless. It was terrifying. All I could think of was those Lurchers getting to you and what they’d do to you.” He shuddered. One hand tangled in Bones’ hair as he looked into the hazel eyes. “I couldn’t live if I lost you. I couldn’t go on.” Jim knew this as truth. Bones was the one person Jim would spend the rest of his life holding on to for dear life.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you. I love you, I’m sorry,” Leonard muttered, kissing Jim’s cheeks, his temples, his eyelids, his jawline, over and over, moving back to his mouth and kissing him hard and deep. “Never gonna’ happen again, I promise.” Jim felt Bones’ mouth trailing soft kisses across his cheeks, and finally against his mouth and jaw.

“It better not, Bones McCoy, once was more than enough.” He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, from Bones’ warm body and rose from Bones’ lap. “Shower.” He ordered pulling the still shaky Bones to his feet.

Leonard grumbled a soft protest, but followed obediently and after a mutually satisfying shower the two men, now in their sleep pants and t-shirts, wandered into the kitchen looking for left overs. Sulu was there too. The three men looked at each other. “Fortifying myself for my watch,” Sulu explained. “What about you two?”

“Still hungry,” Jim answered sheepishly. “The spaghetti was good.”

“So let’s sit down and eat,” Leonard said, just as Ben, Chekov, and Scotty walked in.

“Caught you in the act, me lads?” Scotty grinned.

“Looks like they liked our cooking, Scotty,” Chekov sounded pleased. “Vell, ve also liked our cooking, so ve came to eat left overs too.”

They ate in companionable silence, sopping up the delicious spaghetti sauce with left over garlic bread. Jim, glanced at his crew thankful beyond words that these people, his other family, were here safe with him. 

“You’ll get to talk to your mom tomorrow, Jim,” Ben smiled, his sweet, gentle smile. “Bet you’re happy about that. It’s been a while you told us.”

“Yeah, mom’s ship went on this big super secret Science mission she said, last time we talked. The _Equinox_ was far out in the Alpha quadrant. Took them a while to hear about the Lurchers. Admiral Jameson told me that communication was sporadic and infrequent. Command tried several times to get through to the ship. Apparently, there aren’t many communication relays out that far. As soon as they were able to reach them, Captain Ransom started back. It’ll be good to talk with mom again, I’ve missed her and I have a lot to tell her. The last time we talked, before her ship left, she encouraged me to invite all of you for a few days of vacation fun, you know, just hanging out together, fishing, swimming, relaxing.”

Scotty snorted, then started laughing. They all stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds and soon they were all laughing hysterically.

“Wait until I tell her about all the stuff we did during our extended vacation fun,” Jim wheezed. And off they went again.

They finally settled down. With a few more chuckles they gathered their plates, washed them, and put them away. “Looks like we killed the last of the spaghetti,” Leonard announced, looking at the empty pot. “You two did yourselves proud with that sauce.”

“It is my mama’s recipe,” Chekov said. “You know that Spaghetti sauce was...”

“Invented in Russia,” they all chorused.

“That’s correct,” Chekov beamed at them.

“It’s midnight, so I’m gonna go relieve Ny,” Sulu announced. “Not looking forward to it. Those Lurchers just keep at it all night until the sun starts to come out. They never stop trying to get through the shield. It’s unnerving to watch them. I’m just happy the children don’t see that ugliness.”

As if conjured up by Sulu’s words, there was a piercing scream from the children’s room.

“That’s Joanna,” Leonard gulped running out!

As one they sprang up and followed him!

Jim and Leonard burst into the little bedroom at the same time. They saw Joanna sitting straight up in bed, her eyes huge, blank with terror, her mouth wide open screaming at the top of her lungs. Jim glanced at the window, the curtain was undisturbed. He sat on the cot and quickly took the little girl in his arms. Bones sat very close beside him, tricorder already in hand, running it over the child.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby, you're fine. I'm here, sweetheart. Shhh, you're okay." Jim held JoJo close to his thudding heart, rocking her, whispering softly in her ear, words of love, endearment, comfort. He glanced over to Demora, then at Ben and Sulu who were standing on the other side of the bed watching her closely.

“She’s still sound asleep,” Ben whispered to Jim.

“Child always has been able to sleep through anything.” Sulu assured them softly. “She’s fine.” They watched a few more minutes, then satisfied Demora wouldn’t wake, they stepped out of the bedroom, Scotty and Chekov followed them out of the tiny room.

Joanna hiccuped a sob, her screams dying down to whimpers, her eyes now tightly shut. "Daddy…." She moaned, trembling. "Daddy...monsters...." She burrowed into Jim, her little face hot and sweaty against his chest.

Bones ran his medical tricorder over the child. "She’s sound asleep, Jim," he whispered. "Deeply asleep. It's a night terror. Don't wake her, just keep on talking softly to her.”

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. You're fine." Jim murmured softly in her ear, still rocking her gently, hearing JoJo repeating, "Daddy…daddy...monsters....”

Jim bit his lip and murmured softly in her ear. “There’s only Daddy and Uncle Jim here, baby, no monsters, we won't let any monsters get you, I promise."

"Give her to me, darlin’," Bones whispered very softly, putting the medical tricorder down.

Night terrors were not unusual in children Joanna’s age. Leonard had seen them often in his years of medical practice. Most of the time they were harmless, but they were still frightening to witness. It was better not to wake the child if it could be avoided, just to let the nightmare recede on its own by providing comfort and reassurance. Jim carefully placed JoJo in Bones’ lap, patting her softly.

Leonard cuddled her close, brushing the curls away from her hot forehead, kissing her gently. “Shhh, it’s alright, you’re fine sweet pea.” She whimpered again, but didn't wake. Leonard started humming softly in a low rumbling tone until Joanna’s body relaxed and the night terror receded. The two men saw Joanna’s breathing change as she went into a deep restful sleep, and silence settled in the tiny room.


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 5**

**“When everything goes to hell,**

**the people who stand by you without flinching --**

**they are your family. ”**

**Jim Butcher**

Leonard and Jim waited a few more minutes, then satisfied the nightmare was well and truly over, Leonard placed Joanna gently back on her pillow, and covered her small body. Jim checked the window again, pulled the curtain tighter and they walked out of the small room. He left the door cracked a bit, not wanting to be completely closed away from the children, all the better to hear if Joanna had another nightmare.

As soon as he was out of the room, Jim slumped against the hall wall. He felt utterly drained. First Bones’ announcement that he needed to work on a dead Lurcher, then Joanna’s night terror. He shivered. His two McCoys, the two people he loved more than his life had the power to bring him to his knees if they were hurt, frightened, or in danger.

“That was awful, Bones, worse than the scariest Klingon warbirds on our tail,” he told Bones. He felt a bit wobbly in the knees after his fright.

Leonard leaned against the wall too. He threw a warm arm around Jim bringing him close to his body. He ran feather light fingers along Jim's clenched jaw, tilting his head so the crack of light from the hall night light fell across his face. Jim’s body was rigid with tension as he leaned into the warmth of Bones’ side. Leonard, still in doctor mode, automatically evaluated Jim’s condition. It was something he could do in his sleep. He’d had a lot of practice. It was a skill he’d honed during their Academy days, learned the hard way dealing with a hurt, sick Jim, or worse, a Jim suffering from an acute allergic reaction to something he ate or came in contact with.

“Jim, look at me, sweetheart.” Bones turned him and cradled Jim’s face. Jim met the emotion-filled hazel gaze. Little fans of wrinkles spread from the corner of Bones’ eyes as he scanned Jim’s face worriedly.

Jim immediately melted into the love he felt in those enveloping hands. He looked into the depths of Bones’ eyes and saw reassurance there. Those eyes, he thought a little dazed, always told him exactly what he needed to know. Back at the Academy, Jim had learned (after studying Bones’ expressive eyes every chance he got) that it was those eyes that he needed to read to understand Bones’ feelings. Those eyes had gradually become his anchor, his grounding, his safety net when he was hurt, or simply overwhelmed.

His body relaxed further into Bones’ side and his hand crept under his shirt. He sighed as he rested it there in the warm hollow of Bones’ back feeling his tension lessening.

“Night terrors are scary to see and hear, Jimmy, but they’re not uncommon in children JoJo’s age. She’s fine. Children almost never remember them afterward. You’ll see in the morning, darlin’, it’ll be like nothin’ happened,” he chuckled. “Demora never even stirred even with Jo screaming her head off. That kind of sleep is worth a million credits.” He flicked Jim’s nose gently and Jim relaxed further against him.

“Joanna’s scream scared the hell out of me, Bones. For a minute I thought one of the Lurchers had gotten in somehow. Rationally, I knew it wasn’t possible, but still,” Jim said, his voice low. He pressed his face into the side of Bones’ neck, breathing deeply, the scent of sandalwood soap, almond hand lotion, and aftershave, a balm to his jangled nerves.

“I know, darlin’. It scared me for a minute too until I realized what it was.” Bones kissed the sandy head and started pulling Jim toward their room. They were both tired, but Jim was overtired as well as emotionally drained, swaying slightly on his feet, an indication he needed to sleep right now. Once in their room, Jim flopped boneless on the bed, spreading himself out like a starfish on the mattress, his eyes closing. Physical and mental exhaustion beat down on him like a heavy blanket, moving seemed like way too much effort.

“Come on, infant, let’s get these boots off,” Bones said, shaking his head at the prone Jim. He sat on the side of the bed and poked at him lightly. Jim made a weak sound of protest, but obediently started toeing at his boots in a feeble attempt to do as Bones asked. Bones snorted, then took a hold of one booted ankle. “Hold still, you baby.” He pulled off one boot, then the other one, then reached out to run a warm hand up and down Jim’s socked leg. “There you go, darlin’.”

His smooth southern drawl was warm and comforting. A peaceful feeling settled over Jim. He sighed contently as Bones helped him get ready for bed. Just like in the old days in their dorm, he thought. It was what he’d done during their Academy days, when Jim would come to their dorm drunk, injured, or just plain exhausted. He guessed some things never changed, and Bones taking care of him was one of those things.

“Thanks, Bonesy.” Jim murmured. His eyes were still closed and he sighed deeply, then his eyes flickered open again, the bright blue flashing in the dim light. “Come to bed, Bones,” he whispered. “I need you here close to me.”

That was the thing, he always needed Bones. His love for his doctor was embedded so deep in his heart that it would break him if he didn’t have Bones for always. Jim’s most secret terror, one that he’s never acknowledged out loud for fear of jinxing himself, was that he was utterly terrified of losing Bones. That was the one and only no-win scenario Jim believed in.

Leonard stripped, went to the bathroom for another quick shower, then pulled on his soft sleep pants and t-shirt quickly. He slipped into their bed wrapping his arms around Jim’s long lean body. Jim made a soft, deeply contented sound. “My Bones,” Jim murmured softly. “Love you, Bonesy, love you so much, baby. You’re everything to me.” He ran gentle fingers through the short, damp hair at Bones’ neck, pressing their bodies closer together. At the feel of Bones’ warmth tight against him, Jim’s body finally relaxed completely, his breathing deepened, he tangled his arms and legs around Leonard’s body, and was instantly asleep.

Leonard hugged him closer, kissed the sandy head on his chest, ran his hand down Jim’s body which was glued to his side, closed his eyes, and he too slept.

———————————-

“Bones...come on Bonsey, it’s time to get up.” Jim sat on Bones side of the bed and stroked his hair.“It’s time to cook breakfast for the girls.”

A low quiet groan came from the pillow. The change in breathing was small, but Jim knew Bones was starting to wake up. Bones turned his face toward Jim’s voice and his hazel eyes blinked slowly. His hand came out from under his pillow, reached out groping, caught Jim’s hand in his, and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. The morning light from the window fell across the planes of his face and Jim, looking at the tanned skin, the plush lips, the sleep flushed freckled cheeks, the lock of soft dark hair lying on his forehead, thought for the millionth time that Bones was beautiful.

Jim unable to resist, leaned in for a chaste kiss, then drew back. Leonard chased after his mouth for another one.

“Uh, Uh,” Jim said. “No more snogging, Doctor McCoy. You always get my manly bits all tingly, and we don’t have time for that this morning. Hungry little girls, remember? I was just trying to wake you up nicely,” he added smirking.

Leonard snorted. “Alright, alright, I’m awake or gettin’ there anyway,” he rasped, his voice still hoarse with sleep. “Are the girls up?” He stretched, the sheet pooling low on his toned stomach. Once the children were up, they wanted breakfast fast. Growing little girls were always hungry. Every day they ate breakfast, then a mid-morning snack, then lunch and later on, an afternoon snack, then dinner, and finally a bed time snack. True the portions they ate were small, but it was still food six times a day. Thank God so far there had been no shortage of food for them.

“They’re still asleep, so you have time for a shower.” Jim kissed him again, a quick kiss so there was no danger of things getting heated. He stood up, feeling restless and jittery. He needed a good run, a gym workout, or an hour’s worth of hand to hand with Spock to calm the nervous tension coursing through him. None of that was going to happen.

Leonard read him easily, saw the nervous energy pouring off of Jim. It was evident that he was worried about today, about what Spock would report after double-checking the new sim results. 

“It’ll be alright, darlin’. I promise you. We know what we’re doin’.”

Jim looked down at him. The small bit of light coming in from the window shone across Bones’ face illuminating the amber, green, and gray of his eyes. They were soft with reassurance as he looked up at Jim.

“I’m scared, Bones,” Jim whispered, turning away from Bones, not wanting him to see him in his weakness.

Leonard sat up suddenly. “James Tiberius Kirk!You’ve never been afraid of anything in your life!”

Jim turned back to him, eyes wide, the the brilliant blue looking vulnerable. “I’m not afraid of anything to do with me, Bones. But you? You in harm’s way? That terrifies me. What if something happened to you as you worked on that Lurcher body?” He shuddered. His smart, compassionate, beautiful Bones somehow accidentally exposed to that lethal virus?

“Darlin’, come here.” Leonard said softly, patting the edge of the bed.

Jim came over to him slowly. He sat on the very edge of the bed, shoulders slumped, head down. Leonard put tight arms around him. “Nothin’ is going to happen to me, Jim, I promise you,” Bones whispered. “I’m good at this shit, sweetheart, so is Spock. We have lots of experience, with experiments in the labs you probably don’t even know about.We know what we’re doin’. And we won’t do anythin’ until you’re satisfied with all the precautions.” Bones’ vowels were getting progressively more pronounced and drawn out as he talked, the soft southern drawl which only happened during sex, when he was exhausted, or he was reassuring and comforting Jim.

“You promise, Bones?”

“I promise. And you trust Pointy to tell you the brutal honest truth about my findings, right?”

“Vulcans cannot lie, Captain, we are incapable of such,” Jim intoned, in a perfect, uncanny imitation of his First Officer.

Leonard snorted a small chuckle.“Damn straight, Captain. Now let me shower and dress, we’re going to have two hungry little girls on our hands real soon. They can go outside to play after breakfast and I’ll take a holo to send Jocelyn.”

Jim gave him a slight wobbly smile. “Yeah, that’ll be nice for Joss.”

Joanna had been able to talk to her mother only once since the Lurcher outbreak. Admiral Jameson had pulled, Leonard didn’t even know how many strings, to get 10 minutes for Jocelyn to speak to her child. As Jim said, the Admiral was good people. The Admiral’s supportive command style, his calm demeanor, and his willingness to listen before giving an order, reminded Jim of Chris Pike. Leonard knew there was no higher accolade that Jim could give.

At present there was no face to face comm time allocated for civilian use. Joanna had been told that Clay had to work off planet for a while, that mama would have to stay with popsie Clay, but that Joanna was going to stay with daddy and Uncle Jim. The explanation of why her mother hadn’t come for her, seemed to satisfy the child. She loved being with Leonard and Jim, and Demora being at the farm with her was extra fun.

Now every other day a vid letter came in to Leonard’s comm. Vid letters came as text only and were allowed. They were a great comfort to separated families. Leonard would read Jocelyn’s letter to Joanna, and she’d answer with her own letter dictating it to her daddy in her own words. Holos were sent to Jocelyn regularly, and it was evident in every holo that Joanna was as safe and as happy as possible under present circumstances. Also, Leonard and Jim’s constant reassurance that Joanna was safe in the fortified farmhouse went a long way to comfort and reassure Jocelyn.

Ben and Sulu oversaw the children’s morning routine every day. They helped the girls dress, wash their hands and faces, brush their teeth, and make their bed. Jim and Leonard’s job was to cook breakfast for them. Today, after breakfast, the four men went outside to play catch with the children They had a short time for Leonard to play with them before he and Spock left for the lab.

Joanna understood that her daddy had to go to work every morning, that Uncle Jim stayed at home with her, and that daddy and Mr. Spock came home in the afternoon. She seemed very comfortable with the routine they’d set up for her and Demora. So far the two children had not seen the Lurchers, and the adults took great care that they wouldn’t. Their horrific appearance would be traumatic and frightening, a cause of nightmares for the little girls. By sunset, all the curtains were drawn tightly shut, and the two children kept away from the living room door and front porch until their bed time.

The sun was shining brightly, but Jim felt a heaviness in the air, a slight dimness to the brilliant sunshine in the horizon. Maybe a storm brewing far away. They’d have to keep an eye on the weather just in case the sky began to darken and Leonard and Spock would have to leave the lab ahead of schedule. For the moment, however, the sun shone from a beautiful azure blue sky, and it was getting warmer.

Spock came striding out into the bright sunshine of the front porch. He stood silently observing, listening to the excited children as they caught the balls thrown to them, at Jim’s lilting laughter, and at Leonard’sdeep chuckles as Joanna successfully caught the ball.

“Leonard it is time for us to report to the laboratory,” he announced. “The sun is bright enough, and I would very much like to verify or negate your findings. It is imperative we decide on a plan of action if your findings are valid.”

Jim turned to him, eyes wide. “Bones...”

Mindful of small ears listening to them, Leonard nodded. “I’ll be right with you, Spock.”

“JoJo, Daddy has to go to work, sweetheart. Come give me a kiss. I’ll see you this afternoon, okay?”

Joanna ran up to him. “Bye, Daddy,” she said, as Leonard knelt down. She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek.

“You mind Uncle Jim while I’m gone, and be a good girl.”

“I will, Daddy.”

“I’ll be back in a minute, JoJo, throw your ball to Mr. Ben,” Jim called out to her, following Bones into the house.

“I’ll walk with you to the shuttle.“ Jim grabbed Bones’ warm hand.

“Spock and I will be fine, Jim.” Leonard smiled into the blue eyes. “You know he keeps me on the straight and narrow. We’ll try to get back early today to give you a complete debriefing on the research.”

Leonard looked suspiciously at the bright horizon. He too felt the slight heaviness in the air.“It won’t take him long to confirm my findings. You go enjoy yourself with the children.” He looked critically at his Captain. “You’re looking a mite peaky. I’m thinkin’ you need some sunshine too. Now stop worryin’ ‘bout me and go pitch some more balls with the girls, then go comm your mom. I know Win is anxious to talk with you.”

“Hard to stop worrying about you, Bones.” Jim breathed, leaning in to press a tender, fleeting kiss on Leonard’s warm lips. “But I’ll try. And yeah, I’m really anxious to talk to mom. See you this afternoon.”

Spock was already in the pilot seat as the two men came into the barn. Leonard climbed in the shuttle, Jim pulled the manual lever to open the big doors, and the shuttle glided out before lifting into the bright sunlit sky. Jim stood looking at it until the silver dot disappeared into the blue horizon. He sighed as he closed and bolted the big doors. Now they would have to wait for Spock’s report. Jim knew he would be meticulous and ruthless in his process of verifying Bones’ findings. If Spock agreed with Leonard, there would be absolutely no doubt the chemical for destroying the Lurchers would work.

Jim went back into the house. “Let’s keep a close eye on the weather today, Scotty.”

“Aye, I thought the same. Cannae’ be too careful, can we.”

Jim nodded, and clasped him on the shoulder. This morning he would talk to his mother. Her ship was already in orbit and his comm time was designated for 0930. He would confide in his mother about the research news. Protocol dictated that first he should brief Admiral Jameson, and that Bones should brief Admiral Boyce before anyone else, but more than anything, Jim wanted to talk things over with his mom—so to hell with protocol. He knew his mother would be absolutely discreet. Maybe talking with her would allay some of his fears about finding a Lurcher for the final test of Bones’ experimental chemical. She too, was a scientist after all, and she’d give him her objective opinion of the idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sea of Dead**   
**Chapter 6**

**“The deep woods can be very dangerous.**   
**Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous and weird.**   
**And weird weird.”**   
**C.F.**

After playing a while more with the children, Jim checked the time then left them with Ben and Hikaru to continue their game.

Inside his mother’s study, he closed the door, sat at her antique rosewood desk, and turned on her large main office comm.

“This is Captain James T. Kirk calling The _Equinox_,” Jim said. His mother’s state of art comm had a more powerful range than their Fleet issued hand communicators. There was no way he was he going to depend on his Fleet issued comm while he spoke with his mother. Winona was meticulous about upgrading all of the tech she had at the farm; the main comm in her study, the security shield, the kitchen replicator, the recycler, the freshers, and the refrigeration unit. Just because the farm house and furnishings were well over a hundred years old, didn’t mean her home tech wasn’t state of the art.

“Captain Kirk,” came the delighted voice of the ship’s communication officer. “This is Lt. Dhawan, Communications Chief. Honored and very happy to hear your voice, Captain. Commander Winona Kirk is in her lab anxiously waiting for your comm. Let me transfer you, Sir.”

“Thank you, Lt. Dhawan.”

“Jim! Jim, dear! It’s wonderful to finally hear your voice. I’ve been so worried, son, all the crew has been worried sick about what’s happening. Sam has been too. He sent me a vid letter telling me you’d been in contact, but hadn’t heard anything from you recently. Are you all right? How is everyone? How are you doing? How are the children?”

“Mom!” Jim sighed happily. Something in him relaxed at the sound of his mother’s voice. “We’re all alright, everyone is safe and sound. The children are doing well. I’ve sent Sam two more vid letters since then, they’re probably still in the communications queue. Comm arrays are severely taxed these days. I’m sorry he’s been so worried. I would have spared him that.” Jim knew all too well how worry could eat at you. “I’m so happy to hear your voice, mama. I’ve missed you.” His old childhood name for his mother slipped out.

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart. I’ll comm Sam when we’ve finished talking. It’ll relieve his mind, but you’ll be able to speak with him soon, he’s coming here, Jim. All Starfleet Scientists are hands on deck. Deneva is too far away to help in any substantial way, so he’s been ordered to report here.”

“Mom, no!” Jim had been happy that Sam was so far away, far from the Lurcher virus, completely safe with his little family on Deneva. “Sam’s an Agronomist, what possible help can he provide? And you? Why couldn’t your ship stay away? Far away where you’d be absolutely safe.” Jim swallowed hard.

“Jim, Jim, it’s all right. Sam will be here on the ship with me. You don’t have to worry about us. We’re a Science ship after all. We all have to work together and figure out an answer to this virus.”

Through the comm screen she looked fiercely at her youngest. “If my ship hadn’t been recalled, I would have gotten here somehow. Sam and I, we’re your family, son, there’s no way we could have been kept away from you.”

Jim’s eyes stung at the ferocity in mother’s voice. He saw the dogged determination in the blue eyes so much like his. The Kirk eyes, Bones always called them. George, Sam, and Jim all shared the brilliant lápiz blue eyes, now passed down to Sam’s three beautiful children. Winona’s were a different shade of blue, with more gray in the blue, but still arresting and brilliant. Her eyes, like Jim and Sam’s, expressed their every emotion.

“Now, tell me what’s been going on. What have you done to insure your safety. Is Joanna doing well without her mother?”

Jim quickly brought her up to date on everything, the complete evacuation of Riverside and his serendipitous recollection of the barbed wire stored in the barn loft. At that Winona rolled her eyes. “Isn’t it lucky your Kirk ancestors never threw away a damn thing,” she murmured. Jim told her about the building of the tall fence, the now established daily routine, how the children were faring, his communications with the Admiralty, and how Bones and Spock had been ordered to work in the Riverside lab.

“Mom, Bones might have found a way to dispose of the Lurchers. He’s been working on something that looks very promising. Spock is verifying Bones’ sims today.”

“Jim, that’s amazing! If anyone can find something, it’d be Len.”

“I know it, he’s amazing, isn’t he? The only thing is...,” Jim stopped and drew a nervous hand down his face.

“The only thing is what, Jim? What is it?”

“If the experiment works and Spock verifies it, Bones says he needs a Lurcher to test it on.”

“Jim, no! No, son! That’s way too dangerous. From all the data and vids I’ve received from Admirals Boyce and Jameson, the virus transfers by any exposure to the Lurcher’s bodily fluids. Any contact with open wounds or with the eyes or mouth and you’re gone within minutes.”

“I know, mom. We all know, but Bones thinks it’s the only way to prove definitively that the chemical will work. He said they can do it safely, that the medical and science departments have a lot of experience on the ship with the haz mat suits, using full hoods and respirators to get uncontaminated air through the hoses.”

Winona sighed. “He’s right about the suits. I’ve used them often in my own labs, on dangerous pollen, bacteria and virus research. They do provide full-proof protection from lethal pollens, bacterias, and viruses. The suits Star Fleet provides for us are state of the art, and pretty much indestructible. The respirators also work 100 percent as long as the hoses aren’t damaged.”

“So Bones told us in his briefing. Of course there’s no question of him doing it alone, we’d go with him, all of us suited up and fully armed. Not Ben, he’s not Fleet and he’d be the one to stay with the girls. It’s just that there’s so much we don’t know about the Lurchers and Uhura made a very good point yesterday at our meeting.”

“What did she say?”

“She reminded us that we don’t know what the Lurchers do when they’re not walking, when they go back into the woods or wherever they hide. Are they really asleep, or just somnambulant? If we disturb them will they attack us? Admiral Jameson said they don’t know what they’re like when they’re not walking. Long distance scans conducted during the day haven’t told them much, and at night they’re awake and walking. Apparently they don’t have a heat signature, so once the sun rises it’s like they completely disappear into their hiding places until sunset. Bones says he only needs one Lurcher body, and if Spock validates Bones’ results today, the question becomes how are we going to get that one body?”

Jim looked helplessly at his mother. “I know we have to try, mom. If Bones’ results are valid, it could mean the end of the Lurchers, the end of this plague. People could go back to their normal lives, return to their homes, be reunited with their families. How can we not try, Mom? We have to try, no matter the cost.” His blue eyes were bleak as he looked at his mother.

“Yes,” Winona replied. “Of course you do, darling.” She gave her son a tender glance. Always trying to save the world, this child of hers. So like his father: selfless, loving, kind. Her neglect of him when he was a child, Sam leaving him behind when he ran away, Frank’s mistreatment of him, the horrors of Tarsus, it seemed that nothing could dim or destroy the innate goodness in him. She was grateful beyond words that the golden core of her son was untarnished by all that had happened to him.

“And besides all that,” Jim continued, “Bones is compassionate to a fault. His first thought is always to help and heal. He’ll do whatever it takes, go the extra mile, hell, the extra thousand miles if it means saving even one life.” Jim squared his shoulders. “I guess what it all comes down to is that we, all of us, will do whatever it takes.”

Of course they would. The decision was already made, and really it had been made from the start. No matter the risk, or the danger, they would do their duty as Star Fleet officers, just as they’d always done.

“Who must do the difficult thing?” Jim murmured.

“The one who can,” Winona finished the proverb for him. “The Chinese had it right. I know you’ll do whatever it takes, Jim. I just wish it wasn’t always you who has to save the world.” But of course Jim would try to save this world, this beautiful blue planet which was their beloved home no matter how far they roamed as they explored the stars. Her Jim was brilliant and compassionate enough to want to save them all. Hadn’t he proved that over and over again?

“Mom,” Jim protested. “I’m not always saving the world!”

“Seems that way to me and Sam, and to Leonard too I bet. We all worry about you, Jim.”

Those soft words from his mother hit him like punch to the gut.

“Mom,” Jim whispered, guilt flaring through him. He knew how Bones, Sam, his mother, and those on the ship who cared about him felt about his plunging headlong into risk when he felt he had to. His reckless nature, a bit more tempered now, but still there, his drive to throw caution to the winds in order to protect his crew at all costs, caused the people who loved him constant worry.

Winona saw the guilt flare in his eyes and with a visible effort changed the subject. She smiled. “And speaking of Sam, Jim, as an Agronomist he can help Leonard double check those sims. He’s an expert on all types of flora and fauna and he’s also done many experiments with different chemicals, their effects on plants, animals, humans and other sentient beings.”

Jim brightened. ”That’s true. Bones is running his sim results with Spock today. He can send them to you and Sam to double check the results. I know Spock is meticulous, but we need absolute certainty this is going to work before I report Bones’ findings to the Admiralty and we go out to find a Lurcher.”

A chime rang. “That’s my time signal, sweetheart. I’m afraid my comm time is over. At least we got this half hour. We’ll talk again soon when Sam comes on board. One more thing, Jim. I think after Spock runs the sims today, Sam and I should each run them independent of each other. If all four of us get positive results, then I’m sure the research will be approved by the Admiralty for Leonard to try on one of the Lurchers. I really have to go, Jim, try not to worry, at least until you hear about the sim results from Spock.”

“I’ll try, mom. Thanks for listening.”

“Always. Bye for now. Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too. Kirk out.”

Jim pulled himself up from the desk and stretched his tense body. It had been great to talk to his mother. She had been away too long, far out in the Alpha quadrant. Her ship, _The Equinox, _was a Science ship, exploring mostly unpopulated worlds, gathering data and evidence of what they found on those worlds, the flora, fauna, atmosphere, bodies of water, the possibility of intelligent life or even terraforming.

Sam, too, was a Scientist, carrying out research on plants, their genetics and physiology, how they could be used for food, fuel, fiber, and land restoration. His brother was brilliant. He was equally knowledgeable in biology, chemistry, economics, ecology, earth science, all of which he applied in his work. Then there was Spock, his genius Science Officer, and of course, Bones, the equally genius surgeon and medical researcher. It seemed that he was surrounded by brilliant Scientists. If all four of them got positive results on the sims and agreed that Bones’ chemical could work on the Lurchers, then it was a done deal. They would have to go out and find a Lurcher.

The mere idea of Bones going into the woods, even accompanied by all of them, looking for a Lurcher sent a tremor of terror through him. Just the thought of finding and acquire a dead Lurcher, made Jim shudder in revulsion. The risk to Bones, to all of them, because there was no way Bones was going alone, would be horrendous.

Jim wondered if this was what Bones went through every time Jim got into dangerous situations? Bones was constantly complaining and grousing that every time Jim left the ship, he came back from an away mission poisoned, shot, stabbed, sometimes tortured or beaten to a pulp. It was a gross exaggeration, of course, but the anxiety, fear, and beginnings of an ulcer in his doctor were real enough.

Jim looked at the time. Time to start thinking about lunch for the girls. He needed to stay busy until Bones and Spock came back to report on the sim results. He wandered into the kitchen to find Nyota there. She was hand stirring a batter and he could smell the sugar and peanut butter from the doorway. She smiled weakly.

“Had to find something to do. I already did the laundry, cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed the living room, swept the kitchen and made the bed. Thought the children would like some cookies.”

“I’m going to make lunch for the girls. Since you already have the peanut butter out, it’s gonna be PB and J sandwiches, fresh fruit, chips, and milk. I’ll take everything out to the front porch. Might as well keep them outside as long as we can.” Jim eyed her knowingly. “Waiting is tough, isn’t it?”

“God yes,” she groaned. “I can’t believe we’re even considering something so dangerous, Jim. It’s crazy!”

Jim sighed. “I talked to mom about it. She said that she and Sam will run the sims too. Sam’s coming to work on mom’s ship. We’ll not do a thing until we get their results and there’s no use worrying ourselves sick until we know the chemistry formula is viable and is working 100 percent in all the sims.”

“Well that’s a small relief at least, but I wish we knew what condition the Lurchers are in when they’re hiding in the woods. Just looking at them at night scares me to death. They’re terrifying. Imagine seeing them in broad daylight, up close!”

Jim stared at her in consternation. Uhura was utterly fearless, always the consummate professional. Nothing rattled her. She had even confronted and stared down Klingon warriors. To hear her say she was terrified rattled Jim more than he cared to admit. He pulled himself together and put on his Captain’s facade to sooth and comfort.

“Let’s not borrow trouble, Ny. First of all, if we do decide to go after a Lurcher, it’ll be as a team. All of us will be with Bones except for Ben. And we’ll ask for more help if I think we need it. The Admiral can get us more personnel, trained Security if I want, more haz mat suits, more weapons. Whatever we need. It’ll be our way or the highway. I’ll refuse the mission if I have to or disobey orders.”

“Jim, no! That could mean your command, your career! Leonard would never stand for that! Neither would Spock!”

Jim pressed his lips together, a mulish light coming into his blue eyes. “I don’t give a damn about that. Command’s not who’s out here placing themselves in deadly peril. I’m not going to give Bones and Spock a choice, Ny, they’re not going into those woods alone, period,” Jim added fiercely. “And you know you wouldn’t want them to either.”

“No, I wouldn’t want that, but the thought of being close to the Lurchers terrifies me, Jim. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m not usually afraid.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Ny. The Lurchers scare the hell out of me too. Any sane person would be afraid. They’re horrifying to look at, their entire existence is an abomination. It’s only common sense to be afraid. Come on, let’s fix lunch for everybody. It’ll do us good to be out in the sunshine, it’s a beautiful day.”

They took the sandwiches, fruit, drinks and chips out to the porch. Jim calling Pavel and Scotty to join them. The little girls were delighted with the impromptu picnic. They ate with good appetite and giggled at the knock knock jokes Jim had memorized for them. Ben brought out a few of the book padds to read after their lunch. The children sat on the porch steps reading their picture books, giggling at the pictures, while the adults made desultory conversation. Jim noticed that Sulu, Pavel, and Scotty had their eyes closed, lightly snoozing and enjoying the unusual opportunity to relax in the warm sunlight.

Ben finished several stories and sent the little girls out in the yard to chase each other. Sometime later Jim glanced at his chronometer then at the sun’s position on the horizon. “It’s 3:30,” he said softly. “Time to get the girls inside for their snack. Bones and Spock will be back soon with the sim report.”

Ben and Hikaru got up and began to pick up the balls and bats, the portable slide and the other games strewn around the front yard. Nyota clapped her hands softly to get the children’s attention.

“Who wants peanut butter cookies and milk for a snack?”

The children looked up. “Me, me!” They yelled.

“Me, me!” Jim’s arms flailed above his head. The children laughed at his antics and Joanna grabbed his hand. “Come on, Uncle Jim, let’s go inside and eat cookies.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 7**

**  
“If you do not open the gate for me to come in,  
** **I shall smash the door and shatter the bolt.  
** **I shall smash the doorpost and overturn the doors,**  
**I shall raise up the dead and they shall eat the living:**  
**And the dead shall outnumber the living!”**

  
**Descent of Ishtar**

Jim heard the shuttle coming a long way away. “Scotty, they’re coming.”

“Aye, just got the comm from Mr. Spock. Ye have good ears, Jim lad.” Scotty, cookie in hand, went into the small pantry off the kitchen, reached up and opened the heavy barn doors. The door control mechanism had been placed up high to avoid anyone accidentally opening the barn doors.

“Now, Mr. Scott,” Jim heard Spock’s baritone clearly on the comm channel and then the sound of the heavy barm doors opening. He heard the hover drive into the barn, and then the massive barn doors closed with a loud thud. Instantly his shoulders relaxed and his tension dissipated. They were home safe. It was only 4 o’clock, Jim noticed, and it seemed Spock was taking no chances today. They were home long before sunset.

The kitchen side door opened and the two men walked in. “Daddy,” screamed Joanna, launching herself at him.

“Hi Sweet Pea. How’s my favorite JoJo.” Leonard picked her up and gave her a smoochy raspberry.

“I’m your only JoJo,” giggled the child. She never tired of the greeting Leonard had for her every day.

“How do you know for sure? I may have another JoJo hidden away somewhere,” he told the giggling Joanna. Leonard’s tired hazel eyes met Jim’s eyes over Joanna’s head. “Hey, darlin’.”

“Hi, Bones, glad you’re home early.” Jim kissed him soft and sweet. “Saved us all a bit of stress.”

“Spock and I thought the same, so we decided to leave early. We were all finished anyway.” He put Joanna down. “We’ll give everyone our report after bed time. Go wash your hands, JoJo, and tell Demora to do the same. Those are some real sticky fingers I felt on my face.”

Jim nodded. They had a hard and fast rule in the house. There was never any discussion about the Lurchers, or anything having to do with the Lurchers, until the children were fast asleep or somewhere they couldn’t possibly over hear, even accidentally, about their situation.

“It’s our turn to cook tonight,” Hikaru announced. “Ben and I planned on baked chickens, mashed potatoes, and your favorite, Jim, green bean casserole with the little onion bits on top. Ben’s idea,” he smiled lovingly at his gentle Ben.

“Good man, Ben.” Jim clasped him on the shoulder.

Spock and Uhura, hands clasped together, came in.

“Hey, Spock. Glad you’re home early. Hope it means you guys had a productive day.”

“It was an...interesting day, Captain.”

“Jim, Spock. Call me Jim. We’ve talked about this. While we’re here together off the ship, it’s Jim, when we’re off duty, it’s Jim, and when we’re on shore leave, it’s Jim. Remember?”

“Yes...Jim.” Spock offered him a tight-lipped twitch of the lips that probably counted as a huge smile on Vulcan. “I do remember, Sir...Jim.”

Jim gave an internal sigh. It was an uphill climb for Spock, but Jim was determined to break that annoying formality of his.

The little girls came back in. “Uncle Jim, I think I left one of our balls outside. May I go get it? We don’t have that many, I don’t want to lose it.” Joanna raised big hazel eyes exactly like Bones’ to him. “May I?”

“No, baby. Your hands are all clean for supper,” Leonard answered, glancing at the clock.

“I’ll go outside and get it, JoJo,” Jim told her looking at Scotty.

Scotty nodded. It was still light outside, sunset was still an hour away

Jim left the table with a meaningful glance at Bones. _Keep the children away from the front door._

“JoJo, sweetheart, come sit on my knee and tell me what you and Demora did today. I heard tell there was a ball game goin’ on,” Bones said, patting his knee. “You come tell me too, De.”

Joanna went eagerly to her daddy, pulling Demora by the hand. She climbed on one of Leonard’s knee and Demora got on the other.

“Oof,” Leonard mocked groaned. “You girls are getting heavy, no mashed potatoes for these heavyweights, Ben.”

The children giggled, recognizing the empty threat. They babbled on to Leonard about their ball game, interrupting each other, as they recounted how they had each won the game of catch.

They heard the front door close and the two bolts lock in place. One bolt had been placed high up on the door frame, where little hands couldn’t possibly reach it, the other was placed just above the old fashioned door knob. The storm door too, had a double lock. The old fashioned bolts had been tightened so only strong adult hands could pull them back far enough for the doors to open. They were all paranoid about the children somehow being able to open any door after sunset. The kitchen side door also had a bolt placed high up.

“Here’s your ball, JoJo,” Jim said placing it on the counter top. “All quiet,” he reported softly. “How about we watch a holovid after supper? It’s new, girls, one I think you’ll really like.”

“Yes! Yea,” the children squealed. “Can we go get it?”

“It’s in papa’s and my room in the bottom drawer of the big dresser where I’ve stored the other holovids. The new one is right on top.”

Seven pair of eyes looked at him in surprise. Jim grinned. “Because I am an awesome planer, I kept several holovids back,” he explained. “I didn’t know we’d be here this long, but thought I’d dole them out slowly. Mom or Sam will send more if we need them,” he added. “Or I can ask Admiral Jameson.”

“Jim!” Bones sounded scandalized. “The Admiral has enough on his plate without asking him to send us kids’ holovids.”

“He’d be happy to, Bones,” Jim said seriously. “Every time he comms the first thing he asks me is “How are the children?” He knows how hard it is to keep them entertained, busy, happy, and healthy. He told me that in some of the evac cities the children are now going to school; they have other children to play with in playgrounds, and they even go on field trips within the confines of the shields. Those kids have structure and activities during the day, and so far, the Admiral says, most of the children in the evac cities are doing well physically, psychologically, and emotionally. Doctors, teachers and counselors are monitoring the situation. He knows we can’t do any of that here, can’t even take the children to Riverside for an outing. Even in broad daylight it’d be risky”

“God, no!” Bones exclaimed.

“So you see, guys, the Admiral will be happy to help us out if we need anything for the girls.”

“Captain...Jim. My father will also be happy to help. They have full access to the Embassy transporter, and as an Ambassador, my father is not restricted in it’s use. He has, of course, not abused the privilege, that would be unethical, but if it is used for the welfare of the children, the cause is sufficient.”

“Thank you, Spock,” Leonard said. “That means a lot to me and Jim.”

“To Ben and me also, Mr, Spock,” Hikaru gave him a grateful smile.

“It is of no consequence. Please make a list of what you would like for the children and I will send it to him.”

Jim nodded, restraining a smile. The thought of the austere and stately Sarek picking out toys, books, and games for Joanna and Demora made him want to laugh. He didn’t dare meet Bones’ eyes, knowing full well he was thinking the same thing. He looked over at Uhura and saw her eyes were twinkling, alight with merriment.

“We’ll get on that,” Jim said. “Thank you, Spock.

“Dinner is almost ready, guys,” Ben said.

“Let’s set the table, Spock,” Uhura said.

“I’ll go get the children,” Jim said. He found the two of them sitting on the floor with all the holo vids piled around them.

“Girls, dinner is almost ready. And, young ladies, may I ask why all the holo vids are on the floor? I thought you were just coming to get the new one, not make piles of the rest on the floor.” He eyed the two children sternly.

Joanna and Demora raised equally big hazel and brown eyes up to him. “We did find it and get it, Uncle Jim. But then Demora and I decided to get them all out and rearrange them in order of how we want to see them again.”

Demora nodded, her little face serious. “Some are better than others, Captain Jim, and some we don’t care about seeing again, but it was kinda hard to decide.”

Jim’s lips twitched. “I understand, De. I have a hard time deciding on favorite movies myself. Tell you what, let’s put this pile on top of the dresser, because supper’s almost ready. We’ll tackle this job tomorrow morning. You still want to watch the new one tonight don’t you?”

“Yes!” The girls shouted.

“Alright then, let’s go eat.” He swung Joanna up on his shoulders, took Demora’s hand, and they marched to the kitchen table.

Ben and Sulu’s baked chicken was delicious. The children ate with good appetite, obviously in a hurry to see the new holo vid. Bones and Hikaru sat them down on the floor on one of Winona’s old quilts, and put the movie on. Everyone sat down to watch Galaxy Disney’s “Frozen: part 24,” this one set on Andor, an ice planet where Elsa and Anna felt completely at home in the bitter cold. Thank goodness it appeared that the music had not been tampered with, because there was no way to improve on the soundtrack, and as Bones declared, Jim wouldn’t be able “to let it go” if Galaxy Disney had changed it.

Jim threw a sofa pillow at him.

After the movie, baths, a dramatic Jim story, lights out, and waiting until the girls were sound asleep, Jim called for the meeting. Once again the crew assembled in the living room by the front door. The Lurchers were out now, half of them trying to get through the shield, the other half probably already in Riverside. It was Pavel’s turn to sit on the porch and keep watch, then Scotty would go out, followed by Jim, and finally Spock.

Jim brought them to order and quickly turned the briefing over to Spock.

“Captain...Jim. As soon as Leonard and I arrived at the lab, as is our usual custom, we carefully inspected the fortification status of the doors and windows. It was a good thing that we did, for one window had almost been breached.”

There were muted gasps from his listeners. “How, Spock? I thought the diridium alloy sheets you and Bones put over the windows were impervious to almost anything,” Jim asked, looking slightly freaked. True, Spock and Bones were never there at night, but what if for some reason they’d have to stay in the lab? Or what if the Infected had gotten in and destroyed their research and the lab equipment?”

Spock looked grave. “The diridium window covers are indeed impervious to almost anything. However, I made a serious error when we fortified the windows with the sheets.” Spock sounded vaguely apologetic. “We attached the sheets on the outside using titanium screws bored into the walls. It seems the Lurchers worried at one of the screws until it was almost pulled out. They would then have been able to pull the sheet from the corner, possibly pulling it off. Thankfully it must have taken a long time, and sun rise put a stop to their endeavors. Leonard and I spent a considerable amount of time taking off the diridium sheets and placing them on the inside of the windows, riveting them to the interior walls with screws which are now invisible to the Lurchers.“

“Can’t they be kicked or pushed in by the Lurchers from the outside?” Uhura asked anxiously. “You know they mass together trying to break the shield.”

“We thought of that, Nyota. Instead of four titanium rivets, one at each corner of the sheet, we added additional screws to make certain the sheets could not be kicked in. There are are now 4 rivets on each side of the diridium sheets. I attempted to push or kick in the sheets myself from the outside, then Leonard and I attempted it together, and it was impossible to do so. Tomorrow morning I will check the windows once again.” He turned to Scotty. “Mr. Scott, if we have any more of those diridium window sheets that your friend manufactured, I will place them on the outside of the widows tomorrow, this time positioned with the extra rivets to doubly reenforce them.”

“We’ll do the windows like we’ve done the lab doors. We’ve reenforced the exterior and interior doors at both exits,” Leonard explained.

“Scotty?” Jim asked worriedly.

“Not to worry, laddie, I have extra sheets out in the barn. I had a feeling we’d need more, sooner than later. I best go with you lads to speed things along, and no offense, Mr. Spock, to check your work.”

“No offense taken, Mr. Scott. You are the expert here. We will be glad of your help. I believe we will need 8 large sheets. The same dimensions as you had your friend manufacture the first time.There are two windows on each side of the front door, two by the back door, and two on the West and East side on the building. Are the sizes you have adequate?”

“Aye, Mr, Spock. They be exactly the same size as the others.”

Spock nodded satisfied. “We will take them with us in the morning to install immediately. I hope you don’t mind spending the day with us.”

“‘Tis of no matter, Mr. Spock. T’will give me time to check the first floor and outside walls for vulnerabilities. We canna’ be too careful, you two alone out there.”

Jim huffed a breath of relief. “Thank you, Scotty. Let’s go on. Bones?”

Leonard took a deep breath. “You heard about our day from Spock. As you can imagine it was a shock to see the window almost breached. We had to fix all that first, before getting to the sims.” He clenched his sore hands. “It took us a while, you go on with the rest of it, Spock.”

Spock nodded. “Once we finished with the windows, I began by reading all of Leonard’s notes on the chemical’s composition. I noted that after several false starts which we spoke about yesterday, I saw the change in his approach. It was a completely different approach from our previous attempts, which as you know, led to blind alleys. Leonard did admirable work theorizing then synthesizing this new formula. Unfortunately, our time today was severely limited, so I could only run the sim once. Running complete simulations takes a considerable amount of time. When Simulation 1A concluded I checked the results and found that it was proved successful. However, as you may know, any experiment must have at least three positive simulations in order to be proven. Rather than begin another simulation and halt its progress so we could return here before sunset, I chose to begin anew tomorrow. I hope to finish with the other two required simulations tomorrow. That is all I have to report at this time.”

Leonard spoke up. “Now that Scotty’s goin’ with us, Spock’ll begin the first sim first thing and let it run while Scotty and I put up the diridium sheets on the windows. That way we won’t waste valuable time like we did today.”

“I beg to differ with your statement, Leonard. Today was not a waste of time, but rather a very important discovery...we discovered that the laboratory could be breached. If your equipment in the lab was damaged or destroyed by the Lurchers, it would have been catastrophic, setting us back many days if not weeks.”

Leonard’s eyes opened wide at the realization. “You’re right, Spock. I hadn’t thought if it like that. All I could think of was all the extra time it took to fix the windows.”

Jim looked a question at his crew. “Is there anything else to discuss? Did the food order get sent in?” He asked Pavel sitting just outside the door.

“Yes, Keptin. Our delivery vill be beamed in tomorrow afternoon...from Cedar Rapids this time.”

“Good. How do you think it went with the children outside today?” He asked Sulu and Ben.

“In my opinion, it went well,” Sulu answered. Ben nodded his agreement “The girls had fun, got some fresh air and sunshine and ran off some of their never ending energy.”

“I think tomorrow we’ll do some work with their kindergarten and first grade school padds,” Hikaru added. “The material is easy for both girls, but they enjoy it. Ben thought of giving them another art lesson. They love Ben’s art class.”

“How about adding a short music class?” Nyota asked. “Jim, If your mom could send us a couple of recorders, I can teach them to play them. I can alternate those lessons with singing lessons.”

“I don’t know what a recorder is Ny, but I’m sure mom could manage it.”

“A recorder is a woodwind instrument, like a flute with a whistle mouthpiece. It makes a beautiful sweet sound and historically its been associated with birds and shepherds. It’s easy to learn to use. Most ships have some in their recreation department.”

“Sounds perfect for the girls. I’ll get right on it when I speak with mom tomorrow. Okay, if that’s all, this meeting is adjourned. Thanks everyone. Let’s get some rest. Pavel, it’s time for Scotty to relieve you, past time really.”

“Not a problem, I vas villing to vait for the meeting to be finished,” Pavel said coming inside handing Scotty the rifle and binoculars.

Once in their bedroom Jim pulled Bones in as tight as he could. He took Bones’ face in his hands to steal the kiss he’d been waiting for what seemed like hours. He bit lightly at the full bottom-lip, and pulled off Bones shirts in one swift flourish. Bones’ pants and briefs came off almost as fast and Jim’s own followed. They landed on bed and Jim reached for the lube stashed under the pillow slathering it on quickly. He reached between them to caress at Bones’ heavy cock, keeping up a leisurely unhurried pace, kissing and watching Bones’ face until he moaned and came. Jim buried his face in Bones’ neck, sucking bruises there through his own untouched release. “Jesus Christ,” Jim moaned, tipping his head back, exposing his throat for more of Bones’ hot kisses. “The things you do to me, Bones McCoy.” Bones, lax and wordless, just kept on dropping kisses on Jim’s face and throat, his mouth hot and perfect on Jim’s skin.

This is perfect, Jim thought. Bones’s weight on him always grounded him. Jim melted into the bed, orgasm sparks still running up and down and through him. Ignoring their stickiness, he clutched Bones tighter to him, closed his eyes and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sea of Dead**

  
**Chapter 8**

**“I would not wish any companion in the world but you; **

**nor can imagination form a shape, besides yourself to like of.”**

  
**“The Tempest”**   
**William Shakespeare**

Jim woke at his usual time, long before the rest of the house stirred. The spring sunshine was already peeking through the gap in the curtains, tracing thin patterns of sunlight on the old oak floor.

Bones was, as usual, sleeping on his stomach, his arm a heavy weight around Jim, his face turned toward him. Jim lay there, relaxed and comfortable with Bones’ arm a tight band across his chest, Bones’ breath warm on the side of his neck. He turned carefully on his side so as not to wake Bones, indulging himself for these few minutes before Bones awakened looking at his face to his heart’s content. Bones’ face was relaxed, lips slightly pursed, plush and pink, his freckles faint on the tan skin. He was gorgeous and Jim loved the look of him, loved to look at his smooth, perfect skin devoid of scars like Jim’s own. _Mine all mine_, he thought. _I’m such a lucky bastard. I have what nobody else gets to have_.

“You’re staring at me,” Bones mumbled, not opening his eyes.

“So I am,” Jim dropped a quick kiss on the plush lips. “And enjoying every second of it.”

“Huh, not much to look at compared to Captain Perfect Hair,” Bones dimples flashed as he opened one gleaming hazel eye.

“Wrong, you’re so wrong about that!” Jim’s long limbs rolled and he lunged at Bones enveloping him. “So, so wrong!” He mumbled against Bones’ lips. Bones’ sleep warm arms went around him as they shared a heated kiss. As always, the passion between them flared instantly.

Jim pulled back and then one handed, pulled off his sleep pants and Bones’ followed with his own. The feel of Bones’ warm body was delicious, all naked skin and warmth. The lube magically appeared in his hand and he prepped Bones quickly, gently, carefully.

Bones squirmed impatiently. “Now, sweetheart, I’m ready for you.” Bones’ voice was hoarse, insistent. Jim pushed in deep, drew out, and then pushed in again with more force. Bones tipped his head back, exposing his throat to Jim's eager mouth. "Bones," he said desperately, breathlessly. “So good, baby.” Jim got his arms behind Bones's knees, pushing his legs back changing his angle so that Bones was practically in his lap. The tight heat around his cock was driving his pace. He bent over and gave Bones a hot, sloppy, kiss. Sexual tension was building, coiling deep inside his belly and pleasure crashed in waves through him.

“Come on, Jimmy, I want to feel you, come for me, darlin’.” Bones whispered, matching him thrust for thrust.

And with those words it was all over. Jim’s orgasm rushed through him making his head spin, and Bones followed him immediately. Jim leaned over him, blissful and sated, not pulling out just yet. He could feel the beat of Bones’ racing heart as he bent to taste the kiss-swollen lips once more. Bones kissed him back deeply, sensuously, and Jim pulled out slowly, not wanting to lose their deep connection, the connection that always held him firmly to his present reality. He was here, alive, happy, because he was loved so completely and fiercely by Bones.

“Daddy,” came a plaintiff little voice from the bedroom door. The door was locked, but Joanna knew better then to come in without knocking first.

“What is it, JoJo?” Bones’ voice was still husky from their lovemaking.

“Demora and me, we’re hungry.”

“Alright, JoJo. Uncle Jim and I are just waking up. What’s our morning rule, sweetheart?”

“If we wake up too early we stay in bed until you, Uncle Jim, Mr. Ben, or Mr. Hikaru are awake,” she recited dutifully.

The rule had been set down almost immediately once they’d learned about the Lurchers. It would not do for the children to wander around the house before the adults were awake, although there was really no way for them to get outside at night. After they all went to bed, the front door was closed but not bolted, so whoever had watch could come inside, but no one wanted the children to catch a glimpse of the horror that lurked outside trying to breach the security shield.

“That’s right, darlin’. So you just jump right back in bed for a little bit longer while Uncle Jim and me take a shower, okay? It won’t be more then ten minutes, I promise. Is Demora awake?”

“Uh huh, we’re both hungry.”

JoJo,” Jim said. “Daddy’s already in the shower,” he shooed Bones away with a languid hand. “Then it’ll be my turn. Hop back in bed, sweetheart. We’ll have breakfast ready real quick.” He pulled out their jeans, shirts, and underwear, and followed Bones into the shower. Jim and Leonard only wore their uniforms when they reported to Admiral Jameson and Admiral Boyce.

Breakfast was cooked quickly and the children ate with good appetite. After Joanna kissed her daddy goodbye, Ben took both children to the back room for their lessons. Jim was not hungry, his apprehension about getting one of the Lurchers increasing by the hour. That Bones’ chemical would work, he had no doubt. Bones wouldn’t have reported he was ready for a trial if he didn’t feel confident about it working. Spock, Winona, and Sam could run as many sims as they wanted, but Jim was sure all the sims would prove Bones was right.

Spock, Scotty and Leonard left for the lab and the rest of them got started with household chores. With so many people in it, the large farmhouse had to be kept clean; rooms dusted and vacuumed, sinks and toilets scoured, linens, towels, adult and children’s laundry sorted and washed, and daily menus planned so food could be ordered.

Jim was sure Sam would be getting in touch soon. He kept himself busy cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom while he waited. Sure enough, an hour later his mother’s comm began its strident beeping.

Jim hurried to the study to answer. “Kirk here.”

“Good morning, Captain.“ It was Lt. Dhawan again, _Equinox’s_ Communication Chief manning the comm station.

“Lt, Dhawan. Good morning.”

The Lieutenant looked pleased that Jim remembered her name. “Commander George Samuel Kirk for you, Captain. I’ll transfer your comm to his quarters. Please remember the 30 minute limit on your time.”

And there was Sam a big smile on his face. “Hey, little bro.” His smile slipped as he looked hard at Jim. “Damn, Jim. I was worried sick when I didn’t hear from you again. Thought all sorts of terrible things til I heard from mom.”

“I know, Sam. Mom told me. I’m sorry you were so worried. There are three letters waiting for you in the comm letter queues. The letter comms are backed up, Admiral Jameson told me.” He sighed. “I’m so happy you and mom are close by...as long as you stay safely up on that ship,” he added sternly.

“We are, Jim, don’t you worry about us. We’re safe up here and no one will be going down I can assure you. How are you guys holding up? How are the children?”

“We’re holding up, Sam. The children are doing remarkably well. We’ve arranged very structured days for them; lessons, art classes, and Nyota is going to start a music class, teaching them how to play a recorder. They go outside to play whenever possible. Thank God, there’s been plenty of food, we’ve gotten assorted fresh fruit, milk, vegetables. Bones keeps an eagle eye on their health. Of course being separated from Joanna and forced to stay off planet has been very hard for Joycelyn. She’s been distraught, but JoJo gets a vid letter from her every other day, and JoJo answers them all, dictates them to Bones and me. As for the rest of us, it’s been tough not being able to do anything to help, but the Admiral ordered us to stay put.”

“Jim. Don’t you get it in your head to do anything other than following the Admiral’s orders, you hear me?”

“You sound just like mom, Sam! I’m not going to do anything crazy. Why does everyone think that I would?” Jim huffed, affronted.

“Oh, I don’t know...maybe past experience?”

“Uh....Yes, well, there is that, but all that’s in the past, Sam Kirk. James T. Kirk is a mature and responsible Captain now, who has worked damned hard to get where he is.”

“Yes, you are, and me and mom are very happy, relieved and proud, especially proud.”

Jim looked at him, seeing the sincerity and affection shining in the blue eyes exactly like his own.

“Um, thanks Sammy. That’s good to hear.”

“Jim, we only have half an hour, so fill me in on this chemical Leonard has discovered. Mom was telling me about it. This could mean the end of this virus, or plague or whatever the hell this is.”

Jim sat back in his chair and told Sam about Bones’ discovery, how he got the idea for dispersing the chemical, what they knew about it so far, and about his run of successful sims. Today, Spock would run all sorts of sims putting in different variables to make sure it wouldn’t harm the non-Infected. Jim told Sam about how night before last the Lurchers had almost breached the hospital lab, how it had taken all day yesterday for Bones, Scotty, and Spock to fortify the windows. Valuable time had been lost, but the security and safety of the lab was paramount.

“Hell yes,” Sam agreed. “Jim, what do you think the chances are this is really going to work?”

“I don’t know yet, but Bones has, as you know, pulled off miracles before. He’s used to beating the odds.” Jim sighed. “Let’s change the subject, Sam, I’m sick of Lurcher talk. Tell me about Aurelan, Peter, Georgie and the baby.”

Sam grinned hugely. It was his favorite topic of conversation. “The baby has the Kirk eyes, Jimmy. That’s three for three. Mom’s thrilled.”

“She’s gonna be a beauty, Sam. You ready for that? Boys, girls, beings of undetermined gender chasing after your baby girl?”

“When she’s 35, maybe,” laughed Sam.

Jim glanced out the window, the smile slipping off his face. “Sam I gotta’ go. I’ll comm you later.” He got out of the chair so fast it fell over. “Scotty! Scotty!” Jim yelled into the comm. “Bones, Spock, Scotty, pick up, pick up, damn it!”

“Jim, it’s Bones...what’s wrong?”

“Bones, Bones, you guys need to leave right now. A storm is brewing, it’s getting dark outside?”

‘“Jim, this Spock. I am looking outside, the sun is shining brightly.”

“Not here, Spock, a storm is coming. Close the lab! Come now. Iowa storms are fierce, violent. The sky darkens until it looks like night, strong wind, fierce lightning, torrential rain, sometimes there’s even hail. It’ll get dark enough that the Lurchers will come out of the woods, they’ll head to Riverside, to the lab.” He looked anxiously out the window. It was definitely getting overcast. “Hold on, Spock.”

“Pavel,” he yelled again.

“Keptin, I’m here, vhat it is?”

“Look outside, Pasha.”

Pavel peered out the window. “Boisha, a storm is coming.”

“How long?”

“Just one minute, Keptin.” He got out his comm, enhanced by Scotty to a degree that only he could achieve, fiddled with the screen, and looked up at Jim. “Forty two, forty three minutes.”

“Spock, Pavel says the storm will be over us in forty two minutes? Can you, Scotty and Bones make it?”

“Jim, were leaving right now,” Bones responded. “I’ve left the last sim to run automatically. Spock and I will get the results tomorrow. I’ll make sure we’re out of here. Come on, guys, let’s go!” He yelled.

Jim closed his comm. “Shut it down, Pavel, we’re going to night time procedures.”

“Aye, vill do.”

“Pavel, no watch outside. I want us all inside. We can’t keep the front door open. The thunder will be extremely loud, and the lightning fierce. The shield doesn’t deaden noise or block the lightning flashes, and the Lurchers will be coming out. I don’t want the children frightened. Sulu, Nyota,” he called out.

“Jim, what’s wrong?” Nyota came hurrying to the study, Sulu following close behind.

“A storm is coming, Ny. It’s already getting overcast, it’ll get dark fast once the storm gets closer.”

Her eyes widened in alarm. “Spock, Leonard, Scotty?”

“They’re on their way home. Spock said the sun was shining brightly at the lab. They had no idea a storm was brewing. Hikaru, let Ben know. We’re closing up the house, drawing the curtains, the Lurchers will be coming out as it gets dark. Maybe the art class can last a little longer.”

Jim opened his comm again. “Bones, where are you?”

“We’ve left Riverside.”

“Tell Spock to floor it, Bones.”

“Jim says, floor it, Spock.” Bones comm was still open so Jim could hear their conversation.

“If I understand the idiom correctly it means to press an old fashioned combustion engine automobile pedal to the maximum. I have no metal pedal to floor, Leonard, but I will go at the hover’s maximum speed. Tell Jim we will be home very soon.”

“Are you hearin’ all this shit, Jim?”

Jim could hear Scotty snorting in the back, trying not to laugh. 

If Jim hadn’t been so worried he would have laughed at Bones put upon tone. “Yeah, I heard. Hurry guys. The clouds are starting to obscure the sun.” He drew the curtain, leaving a crack so he could monitor the light.

“Jim, I closed the curtains in every room,” Nyota told him. Jim opened his mouth. “Don’t worry the bedroom curtains are closed. While the girls were occupied painting I let Ben know. He’s going to extend the art lesson, then I’ll tell the children that we’re going to start music lessons as soon as we get the recorders. I checked the curtains in the girls’ room too.”

“Keptin,” Pavel called from the kitchen. Jim hurried over. “The tree leaves are starting to move.” He was peering at the woods through the Fleet issued powerful binoculars. It was still mostly light outside, but dark storm clouds were moving in swiftly. Far away in the already dark horizon, lightning slashed through the black thunderheads. Iowa storms came in fast and furious.

“Spock, hurry up! The Lurchers are starting to wake up.”

“Jim, we’re almost home.” Bones voice was steady, but Jim could hear the tension in it. “Spock, look out!” Bones suddenly yelled.

“Bugger!” Scotty’s voice came over the comm.

“Bones, Bones! What happened?” There was silence over the comm. “Bones!”

“A Lurcher walked out of the trees into the hover, Jim. Spock plowed right into him,” Bones said shakily. “There’s another one! Just keep going, Spock! Don’t slow down!”

“I will not, Leonard. Those are the only two I see. The glow of the hover must have attracted them. They were not yet fully awake? Jim, I see the farm house. The barn doors must only be opened at the last possible minute. The timing is crucial if another Lurcher is attracted to the shuttle. I am slowing down now.”

“Pavel’s ready, he’s waiting for your signal. He’s monitoring your comm.”

“Mr. Chekov, on my mark open the barn doors.”

“Spock, more Lurchers see the hover, they’re headin’ toward us, movin’ real fast!”

“I know, Leonard.” Spock’s voice was tight with strain. Nyota and Hikaru joined Jim. He had opened the side door to see the hover clearly.

“Mr. Chekov, we are close, on my mark....Four, three, two, one. Mark!”

Pavel pulled the lever. The barn doors opened and the hover glided in. The Lurchers turned as one, to follow behind it.

“Close the doors, Pasha,” Jim yelled, and Pavel pulled the lever down. Just in time! Two of the Lurchers, wide awake now, traveling fast, reached the barn. One Infected reached out an arm to grab at the door just as it closed, barely missing getting its hand caught.

They ran into the barn. Spock and Scotty were already out of the hover, but Bones just sat there. Through the barn doors they could hear the Lurcher’s deep bass hum of frustration.

Jim reached in and grabbed Leonard’s shoulders. ”Bones, Bones! Oh my God, are you okay? Bones?”

Bones’ face was white as a sheet. “Yeah...Yeah...I’m fine, Jim. Just got the shit scared out of me.” He was breathing harshly. He grimaced, got out of the hover on shaky legs, and turned to Spock. “Mighty fine driven’ Spock. You saved us.”

“Thank you, Leonard, it was an unforeseen event. Nevertheless, I would describe it, in the human vernacular, as too close for comfort. Mr. Chekov, thank you for your assistance. Your timing was impeccable.”

“You’re velcome, Mr. Spock, but please, let us never do that again.” Pavel said, pale and noticeably shaken.

“Everyone keep away from the front of the shuttle! It’s got Lurcher tissue splattered on it,” Leonard warned. “Spock hit it when it ran right in front of us.”

And there it was, what remained of the Lurcher. The rotting grey skin tissue, the yellow putrid fluid and sticky green ooze clinging to the shuttle skin. The smell coming off the tissue was gangrenous, sour, sulfurous. It was the first time any of them had been close enough to smell an Infected.

They all stared at it. It looked disgusting. Jim swallowed hard. “What do we do, Bones?”

“We’re going to burn it off the shuttle with our phasers set at maximum. Phaser fire won’t hurt the shuttle skin none. We’ll incinerate every Lurcher atom. Ain’t takin’ no chances. Wish I could take a sample to use in the lab, but it’s too risky. Don’t have the proper gear to handle it.” Bones’ Southern accent was pronounced, always a sign of his stress, anger, arousal, or fright.

“Ugh. Yeah, let’s do this.” Sulu said, his nose wrinkling at the stench.

“Ya, I agree vith that,” Chekov bobbed his curly head.

“Phasers out,” Jim ordered.

“Everyone stay well away from the tissue,” Bones ordered. “At least 15 feet.”

The divided themselves and stood in front of the shuttle. “Ny, Spock, Hikaru, you go first, put phasers on maximum. Make sure you cover all the front area of the shuttle. Ready? Fire!”

The fierce heat of three phasers made the shuttle skin flare red. After a full minute Jim said stop. Then Scotty, Bones, Pavel and Jim did the same.

“No pestilence had ever been so fatal or so hideous.” Jim quoted softly.

Bones eyed him; Jim and his quotes. “Let’s wait til it cools. Then I’ll check every inch of the shuttle skin with the medical tricorder. You guys can go inside, I’ll finish up here.”

No one moved. They stood waiting until Bones decided the hover was cool enough. Arm fully extended, careful not to touch, he ran the medical tricorder over every inch of the shuttle. “It’s clean,” he reported.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

“I will rinse it off in the morning,” Spock said. “I believe psychologically it would be beneficial. Now, let us go into the house. I fear this is going to be a fierce storm from the sound of the rising wind.”

“Yeah, and it’s dark now. Can you hear the Lurchers trying to get through the barn door? I think they’re all awake now,” Hikaru added.

Jim grabbed Bones’ hand tightly and hung on. “Yeah, let’s get inside. We need to relieve Ben and I also need to comm Sam back.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 9**

**“Non nobis solum nati sumus.”**

**(Not for ourselves alone are we born.)**   
**Marcus Tullius Cicero**

They walked out of the barn into the house. Through the security shield they could see, in the fading light, in the darkening of the coming storm, more Infected coming out of the woods. These were the slower less aggressive Lurchers. The others, the more aggressive ones, were already beating and pounding against the barn door and clawing at the security shield.

Jim glanced up at the sky. In the distance, lightning flashed from cloud to cloud at the base of the stratosphere, and there would be rain there, still far away, but he could already hear the faint rumble of thunder. It did not bode well for the rest of the day. The Infected would stay out the rest of the afternoon until night fall if it stayed storm dark. It was only the light that kept the Lurchers away. It would be hard to see them out for so long. This was the first spring storm they'd had, so it was the first time they’d come out of the woods during the day.

Nyota went to the bedroom to relieve Ben. She would entertain the children telling them about the upcoming music lessons with the recorders. She was sure, she explained to the excited children that one of the ships would sent them down soon. These last three months the crew had discovered that if their request was for the welfare of the children, the support ships left no stone unturned to acquire it.

Jim went around the house to each window making sure the curtains were tightly drawn. Spock was right, the storm was increasing in intensity; lightning flashed constantly, and thunder followed, rolling loudly now.

Leonard sat down heavily on the sofa and Jim came to sit beside him. “Are you alright, Bones? I know what happened was damn scary, but you’re okay, Scotty and Spock are okay. We’re all okay,” he soothed, taking both of Leonard's cold hands in his own warm one.

“I’m all right, darlin’. You’re right, it was a damn scary experience, but what it did was clarify some things for me. I don’t want anyone else to ever have a close encounter with the Infected like Spock, Scotty, and me. I’ve gotta’ try out that chemical, Jim. This cain’t go on, we gotta’ put a stop to it, get rid of the Lurchers for good. No matter what we have to do, we’ll do it.” He looked at Jim, the kaleidoscope colors of his eyes glowing with his intensity.

Jim sighed. “I know, Bones. I guess I’ve known it from the minute you told us about the chemical. I just didn’t want you to be the one to do it. You're everything to me, Bones...and the thought of you dealing with a Lurcher scared me to death.” Jim’s soft voice sounded wrecked.

Ben came in just then, looked around, then gave a second glance at the obviously distraught Jim. “Jim, is everything okay? The girls will be ready for lunch soon just as soon as Nyota finishes explaining about their upcoming music class. Is it okay for them to be out here?”

“Yeah, Ben, it’s okay. Everything’s fine now, but we’ve had to close up the house. The Lurchers are out, the storm clouds and rain blotted out the sun and they’ve come out of the woods.”

“I’ll tell you about what happened, Ben.” A resounding clap of thunder interrupted Hikaru. “Let’s go fix the girls’ lunch while I fill you in,” Hikaru told him. He waved Jim down as he made to get up to help. “We’ve got this, Jim.”

Nyota walked in with the children, and Joanna shrieked when she saw Leonard. “Daddy you’re home way early today!” She jumped on his lap and hugged him tightly around the neck.

“I sure am, sweetheart. Mr, Spock and I came home early because there’s a bad storm comin’ in. You know how daddy doesn’t like storms, how you always have to comfort me durin’ a storm.”

Joanna giggled. It was a running joke between her and her daddy pretending they were afraid of thunderstorms while hugging and comforting each other through the thunder.

“Did you have a good time with Mr. Ben in art class this morning, baby girl?”

Joanna nodded. “I’ll show you my picture, daddy, but it’s drying right now. Demora and me got to use water colors today.”

“That’s great, JoJo. We’ll take a picture of it and send it to your mama.”

“She’ll like that. Mama likes my art a lot. She puts it up on the replicator. Daddy, when is mama coming back from Popsie Clay’s business trip?

“I’m not sure, JoJo, it might be a little while longer. Do you miss, mama, sweetheart?”

Joanna nodded, her face down as she cuddled on Leonard’s chest. “A little bit, daddy, and my room at home and my school, but mostly mama. But I also like being here with you and Uncle Jim a lot, and with Demora too.”

“I know mama misses you too, and I hope she won’t be gone for too much longer. She couldn’t help that this trip came up, and she knew you’d be happy with Jim and me here at the farm, and there’s nobody to take care of you back home. It’s just a longer spring vacation that you’re getting from school, right? And you’ve had some classes here with us, so you won’t get behind in your first grade class, I promise.” His pained eyes met Jim’s across Joanna’s head.

“It’s okay, daddy. Demora and me like our lessons here. I know we won’t get behind.”

“Lunch, young ladies,” Sulu called out. At that, Joanna sprang down from Leonard’s lap.

“Leave some for the rest of us, Joanna McCoy.” Jim winked at her.

“I will, Uncle Jim.” She did her best to wink back, but to Jim’s constant amusement, she always had trouble closing only one eye and consistently winked with both eyes.

“Come on Demora.” Joanna grabbed Demora’s hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

“Bones...,” Jim murmured, seeing the sadness in his face as he looked at the small retreating figure. He grabbed Bones’ hand and held on tightly.

“She needs her mama, Jim. And say what you will about Joycelyn, she was a lousy wife to me, but she’s a devoted, lovin’ mama. She loves JoJo with all her heart. JoJo has been happy here with us, but it’s not right, that she can’t see her mama. I gotta’ do somethin’ to make that happen. Not just for my own child, but for all the other kids being kept away from the folks they love, from their schools, from living a normal kid’s life.”

In his voice was desperation, sadness, and bitterness at the way things were.

Jim cleared his clogged throat, “C’mere, Bones.” He opened his arms and Leonard went into them. Jim hugged him tight, then pressed his forehead to Bones’. They were so close that Jim could see his own reflection in Leonard’s hazel eyes.

“Listen to me, Bones.” He pulled back slightly from Bones’ tight embrace to look into those uncertain eyes. “We are going to make sure JoJo and Joycelyn will be together again. We are, baby. I promise,” Jim insisted. He planted a soft kiss on the point of Bones’ nose. Bones gave a small broken chuckle and dropped his chin down to his chest. Jim nudged at Bones’ temple with his lips and gave him another soft kiss on the dark sideburn. Jim looked at Bones, at the thick eyelashes down on his cheeks, at the divot of his upper lips, at the light dusting of freckles on his face. His stomach clenched just like it always did, always had, whenever he looked at this gorgeous man.

“I love you, love you so much. Can’t live without you, Bones,” he whispered. “And Bones, we _are_ going to do something. The sims you completed this morning will bear out your results and we’ll do what has to be done. Right now we’re going to talk to Sam. I’ll let him know we’re going to upload the chemical formula and your sim results to him and mom. I’ll tell him we’d like for mom and him to run the sims independently. See if they get the same results as you and Spock did. If it happens it’ll be time to talk to Admiral Boyce and Admiral Jameson about our next step, the logistics of how to disperse the chemical. Your formula is going to work, Bones, I know it is.”

“I hope so.” Leonard drew in a deep shaky breath. “Thanks, darlin’.”

Spock came to the study door. “Excuse the interruption, Jim, Leonard, but this is important. I believe it would be beneficial if, after your mother and Commander Samuel Kirk have concluded running the sims, we could all gather to discuss the method of dispersing the chemicals, perhaps with the addition of Admiral Jameson and Dr. Boyce included in the discussion. I think a conference comm would be beneficial. Everyone’s input, their ideas, concerns, would be invaluable in this situation. Perhaps, Jim, you could ask if the Admirals and the Commanders Kirk would agree to be included.”

Jim nodded. “That’s a good idea, Spock.”

“Also the storm seem to be passing, the rain clouds are dispersing and sun light is beginning to reappear. I think the Lurchers will soon return to the woods. I propose that I then make a quick run to the laboratory to retrieve the sim results. There is no need for you to come, Leonard. I will go and come very quickly. The sooner we can send the sims to both Commanders Kirks the better.”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine, Spock, but you only go if the sun is full out, and we’re absolutely sure the Lurchers are all gone.” Jim looked at him sternly. This was a hard and fast rule about their going to the lab and there was absolutely no exceptions.

“Of course, Captain. I will make certain. Nyota has expressed a wish to accompany me to the laboratory and I have agreed to take her. However that is only if I deem it safe from the Infected and you are agreeable, Jim.”

“It’s okay, Spock. Just keep a close eye on the weather while you’re in the lab and come back as soon as possible. Storms here in Iowa come fast and leave fast, but they have been known to reform. Meanwhile I’m going to talk to Sam and tell him you’re going to upload the sim results as soon as you get back from the lab.”

Spock nodded and left them.

Jim and Leonard eyed each other knowingly.

“Ny’s got Cabin Fever,” Jim said, nodding sagely. “I’ve had some myself, and I’m sure so have Scotty, Ben, and Hikaru, although they’ve kept it well hidden. I have to set a good example, so I’ve tried to hide it too. There’s really not enough physical and mental activity for us besides going outside and playing with the children and there’s really not that much to do here. We all help with house work, we read, watch holos, take turns cooking, and with the children’ schedules. It’s not much for people who are used to lot of daily responsibility and activity. At least we have the weights in the barn for some exercise, but that’s still not enough for eight very healthy active young people.” He chuckled. “It’s a wonder we haven’t turned on each other.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Bones said. “And you’re right, Jim. I’m a Doctor I should have thought about our mental and physical health since we’ve been cooped up here, should’ve thought about the crew’s morale,” he muttered morosely, suddenly looking guilty.

“You’ve been a little busy, Bones, trying to save the world,” Jim told him consolingly. “I’m the Captain, I’m the one who should have thought about my crew’s morale. I’m on it now, though. I’ll have to think of something until the Lurchers are gone.”

“Me too. I’ll try to think of something for us to do. Not that Spock and I get much of an outing every day, but at least we get out of the house to do somethin’ different. Maybe you can all take turns going with us, do you think that would help some?”

“Maybe...we’ll talk it over during our team meeting. Okay, I’m going to comm Sam back now, I practically hung up on him. I bet he’s worried. Come on, Bones you can say hi.” He pulled at Leonard, and led him to the study comm.

Jim connected with the communication officer on _Equinox_, explaining that earlier his comm with Commander Kirk had been interrupted.

“Yes, Captain. Commander Samuel Kirk explained, and asked that I put you through immediately once you commed him back.”

“Jim! Len!” Sam looked and sounded a little frantic. “Are you guys alright? What happened? Are the children okay? Mom and I have been going nuts up here, worrying!”

“We’re all okay, Sam. Everything’s fine now. I’m sorry you were worried, but we had a bit of an emergency down here.” He went on to tell Sam about the sudden storm, the darkening skies, the Lurchers waking up, and Spock hitting one with the shuttle on their frantic ride home.

Sam looked horrified. “Shit, Jim, that was too close. I know how fast the Iowa spring storms come up. Remember when we were little how often we had to run down to the storm cellar before mom got the security weather shield?”

Jim chuckled. “I can barely remember it, I was such a little guy, three or four I guess, but I do remember you always held my hand and told me not to be scared. We even had a few tornado scares. I do remember those.”

Sam’s blue eyes softened. “You were real little, but I was bound and determined I was going to take care of you, make sure you were safe. I must have been about 8 or 9.”

“You were always a great big brother, Sammy. Took real good care of me.”

Sam’s face darkened. “Yeah, until I left you behind when I ran away. God! How could I have been so stupid, Jim! I’ll regret that until my dying day!”

“Sam, Sam! Stop it, none of that now,” Jim soothed. Under the desk, Leonard clutched his hand tightly. “You were just a kid yourself, you didn’t know how to cope with all that shit. We’ve talked about this, you, me and mom. We’ve forgiven each other and moved on, remember?”

“Yeah, I know Jim, but sometimes it all comes back to me, especially during those times when I’m worried about you and it just about kills me. Makes me want to beam down to the farmhouse and be with you, help you out down there, to make up a little for the past.”

“Sam no! That’s stupid talk! You’re not coming down here! Neither you nor mom. Just get that shit thinking right out of your head,” Jim growled, alarm bells ringing through his body. He straightened his shoulders, broad and strong, assuming that Command posture that came easily to him now. “Now you listen to me, Sam Kirk, I’ll go straight to Captain Ransom, tell him what you’re thinking and have him lock all the transporters. Are you hearing me, Sam.”

Sam sighed, closed his eyes wearily. “I’m hearing you, Jim. But it’s hard being up here and you down there.”

“Maybe for not much longer, Sam,” Leonard broke in. “As soon as Spock gets back I’ll send you the sims. You and Win run them again, independent of each other, okay? You two make absolutely sure I’m right about the formula.”

“Yeah, we will, Len. We’ll be rigorous and report any flaw or discrepancy that we detect. However, I have confidence in your findings. If you and Spock didn’t find any problems, I doubt mom and I will.”

“Just make sure, Sam. We cain’t afford to be wrong. This formula could mean the end of the Lurchers and getting all our lives back to normal, separated families reuniting, folks returning to their homes, schools, and jobs, children playing outside again. Even being able to mourn those who died, finding those people we lost, like some of our crew,” he added looking at Jim. The crew members that he and Spock hadn’t been able to find weighed heavily on Jim.

“If this works, Len, you’ll win the Galactic Science medal,” Sam said. “And you’ll deserve every bit of praise, accolades, and prize money you’ll receive to further any research you want.”

“I don’t care ‘bout that,” Leonard muttered. That was the absolute truth, Jim knew. Bones was about service, sacrifice, and compassion, never about accolades or fame.

“I know you don’t,” Sam said. “That’s why you deserve it.”

“We’ll send the sims to you and mom as soon as Spock gets back.” He looked at the time. “We have a few more minutes, tell me about Aurelan, Peter, Georgie and that gorgeous baby girl, our namesake, what everyone’s been doing,” he smirked at his big brother. Jim knew this was Sam’s favorite topic of conversation so he settled back in his chair to listen until the time chime rang.

“That’s it, Jim, our time is up. Mom and I will get back to you as soon as we can with the sim results. Be careful down there, guys. Kirk out.” The comm screen darkened and the automatic Starfleet logo came back on. Jim sat back stretching his back. It was always so good to talk to Sam. He glanced at Bones.

Leonard’s eyes were vacantly looking at the wall, his thoughts obviously far away from the here and now.

“Bones, come back to me,” Jim whispered to him, and Leonard eyes snapped back to meet Jim’s worried blue ones.

“I’m here, darlin’, always right here with you.” He make a reassuring noise, and his hands reached over and caressed Jim’s face with infinite tenderness. Jim closed his eyes at the feel of those gentle, caring fingers stroking him.

“What were you thinking, Bonesy? You looked so far away,” Jim murmured.

“I was thinkin’ of Sam wantin’ to come down here to be with you. I totally get that. I’m just grateful that if we have to go through this shit we’re doin’ it together. I don’t think I could’ve stood it if I was up there on the ship and you were down here without me.”

“I don’t think I could’ve stood it either.” Jim turned his face into the palm of the caressing hand and placed a kiss there, looking as wrecked as he felt at just the thought of being separated from his Bones for three months.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 10**

**“Anywhere I go, you go, my dear...”**

**e.e.cummings**

Jim looked out the front door. It was beautiful; sunshine, blue skies, perfect weather with just a hint of a breeze. You’d never guess there had been a violent thunderstorm just a short time ago. He sighed. This was exactly the kind of freakish spring Iowa weather he’d grown up with. 

“Jim, where’s Leonard?”

Jim turned to see Ben. “He went to our room to do some reading, Ben. There were some SFM research journals he wanted to look through, check on something he’d read the other day.” Then noticing the unaccustomed strain on the usually genial face he asked, “Is something wrong?”

“It’s Demora, Jim. She’s not feeling well, she’s running a fever. I think it’s pretty high, but we don’t have a medical tricorder to check. She’s says her throat hurts and she’s coughing. She’s also lethargic, and that’s not like her at all,” Ben added worriedly.

“Joanna?” Jim asked instantly.

“She’s sitting on the bed with Demora. She wants to hold De’s hand, but I said no, just in case De is contagious. Joanna’s crying now because Demora’s says she feels sick.”

“Bones, Bones,” Jim yelled. “Bones!”

Leonard came running. “Jim! What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He automatically scanned Jim looking for some sort of injury.

“Not me, Bones. Ben says Demora’s sick.”

“Sick?” He turned a startled face to Ben. “She was fine earlier.”

Ben nodded. “I know, but she’s feverish now, Len. Also she’s started coughing and is very lethargic, doesn’t want to move, even with Joanna there. Will you look at her?”

“Of course. Let me get my med kit. Be right with you.”

Jim followed Ben to the girls’ room. Demora was lying on the bed, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed. Joanna was now sitting on the arm chair, tears rolling down her small sad face. Sulu was sitting on the bed running a gentle hand through his little girl’s dark hair.

“Uncle Jim,” Joanna wailed. “Demora’s sick. She feels real bad; she told me and I ran to get her daddies.” She hiccuped a small sob.

“I know, sweetheart. Mr. Ben told me. Daddy’s coming to see what’s wrong with Demora.” Jim picked Joanna up, sat down and held her closely in his lap. “Let’s just sit here so daddy has room to see what wrong with De, okay?”

Joanna nodded and put her wet little face in the crook of Jim’s neck. Jim could feel the hot tears flowing and dampening his shirt. “Shhh, it’s alright, JoJo. Daddy will help Demora feel better.”

Leonard came hurrying in med kit in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out his medical tricorder running it over the child and looking at the readout. “Temp is 40C,” he muttered, “too high even for a sick six year old.” He looked at the flushed little face. “Demora sweetie, can you tell me where it hurts?”

“My froat hurts a lot,” Demora whispered hoarsely, then coughed. “My head hurts and I’m so hot, Da,” she told Sulu fretfully.

“I know, De. Dr. Len will help you feel better, baby.” Sulu caressed the flushed little cheek.

Leonard smiled at the child. “Can you sit up for me, De? I want to look inside your mouth, see why your throat hurts.”

“What do you think it is, Len?” Sulu asked worridly, helping Demora sit up against the headboard.

“Open wide, sweetheart,” Leonard shone his comm light into her mouth, looking keenly at the back of her throat and nodded. He checked the tricorder reading again, then took two hypos from his kit. “It’s what I thought. She’s got strep throat, guys. I’m going to give her a mild analgesic for the throat pain, one that’s safe for children her age, and I’m also giving her an antipyretic to bring her fever down. It’s too high. I want you to put cool compresses on her forehead, on the back of her neck, and under her arms, change them frequently. We need to get her temperature down, I don’t want to see it climb any higher...danger of convulsions,” he added very softly for Ben and Sulu’s ears alone. “I’ll check her temperature again in half an hour.” He stood so Ben could sit beside his sick little girl.

“I’ll go get a basin of cool water and a washcloth,” Sulu said, hurrying out.

Leonard sighed. “She needs an antibiotic, Ben. I have an initial dose in my kit, but she has to have it twice a day for ten days. Even in this day and age, strep is nothing we wanna’ fool around with. We want to prevent any complications like a sinus, ear, or tonsil infection, or something more serious, like rheumatic fever. Damn it! It’s possible that Spock or I carried the bacteria in from the hospital without our ever knowing or showing symptoms. Demora may have gotten it because it’s a lot more common for children to contract it than it is for adults. I’m gonna’ give her Pedi-Amoxil to treat the strep. It’s been the standard treatment for generations. She’s not allergic to penicillin is she?”

Ben shook his head. “No, she’s had it once before for something else, and she did fine with it.”

“Good. That’s a safe choice for her then, but we’ll still watch her carefully for any side effects. You and Hikaru keep an eye out for nausea, diarrhea, vomiting, or a tummy ache. Pedi-Amoxil works real well on strep bacteria, so she’ll start to feel better pretty fast. I’ll add a daily dose of probiotics for her tummy too. The hospital has a dispensary, and the staff left most of the meds behind when they evacuated. Let me check, maybe Spock and Uhura can bring what I need. If not, Jim or I will ask the _Equinox_ CMO to beam the antibiotic down. One more thing. Strep is highly contagious, so we’ll have to take measures. You and Hikaru wash your hands often, and Demora should have her own towel, dishes, utensils, and drinking glass until she’s been on the antibiotic 48 hours or taken 4 doses. Of course we’ll sanitize everything she’s already used and anything else as she uses it. I just wish I knew where she picked it up. One of us might be an asymptomatic carrier,” he added thoughtfully. “I’ll check everyone for that later.

“We’ll see to it, Len,” Ben told him. “I’ll get the fresher going, use it’s highest setting to sanitize her things.”

Leonard turned to Joanna still in Jim’s arms. “JoJo, you and Uncle Jim are going to wash your hands real well, and then I’m going to check your throat too. I’m sorry sweet pea, but you won’t be able to sleep here with Demora. We’ll set up a cot in our room for you to sleep in until Demora’s feeling better, okay?”

Joanna lifted her head from Jim’s shoulder to look at Demora and then at her father. She nodded sadly. “Daddy, will De feel better soon?”

“Real soon, baby. I promise. Now I gotta’ go talk to Mr. Spock, I’ll be right back.”

Jim put her down and gently ruffled her hair. “Let’s go wash our hands and then we’ll set up your cot, Jo Bear. It’ll be fun to sleep in the cot in our big bedroom, don’t you think so, sweetheart?”

Joanna looked at him, doubt in the hazel eyes so much like Bones’. “But I’ll miss De, Uncle Jim.” Her bottom lip wobbled and tears welled again.

Jim, anxious to forestall more tears, picked her up again. “Tell you what. You can come in to say goodnight to Demora, and you’ll sit on my lap in the big chair while I read our bedtime story. Then De will fall asleep and so will you, and then it’ll be morning and you’ll see her first thing for breakfast. She’ll probably have her breakfast in bed, so you can sit in the big chair with a tray and eat your breakfast with her. So really you’ll be with her almost as much as usual, right?”

Joanna thought for a minute. “It’ll almost be the same, Uncle Jim.”

“That’s my sweet big girl,” Jim kissed the rosy cheek. “Now go wash our hands, and then we’ll grab your pajamas, your teddy bear, and your clothes for tomorrow. We’ll go make up your cot with a fresh pillow case and sheets.”

Leonard came back to the room. “Spock is going to check the dispensary. He’ll get right back to me. I told him to make it fast, looks like it’s getting a little overcast to the west of us.” He looked worriedly at Jim. “We might have to have a beam in of the Pedi-Amoxil from _Equinox_, Jim. JoJo, open your mouth, so I can check your throat.” Joanna did so and he sighed in relief. “She fine, her throat is clear.” Leonard’s comm beeped. “Yes, Spock?”

“Leonard, Nyota and I could not find that particular antibiotic. It might be stored in another location, but it will take some time to look for it. I have, however, downloaded all of your sim results. We can beam them up to the Commanders Kirk immediately upon our return to the house.”

“Hold on, Spock.”

Jim grabbed Bones’ comm and walked toward the back door. He looked toward the west, and yes, Bones was right. He could see the thickening, graying cloud cover building up again, some dark thunderheads already forming, the light in the horizon waning. “You and Ny come home right away, Spock, the weather is changing again, it’s getting darker to the west of us, looks like the storm’s reforming.” Jim sighed. Crazy Iowa spring weather, it could change on a dime, and frequently did. Bitter cold, blizzards, sudden violent storms; volatile weather patterns and tornadoes were not something he missed about living in Iowa

“Very well, Jim. We will leave in a few minutes after we check that everything is secure in the lab. Spock out.”

“Looks like we’ll have to ask the _Equinox_ CMO for the antibiotic, Bones,” Jim told him, handing him back his comm. “Let’s comm mom from the study and ask her to take care of it.” He looked down at the still sad, forlorn Joanna. “Pasha,” he called. “Where are you?”

“Here, Keptin.” Pavel came hurrying in from the kitchen.

“Pasha, would you mind fixing JoJo a peanut butter and fluff sandwich for her snack? Bones and I need to comm the _Equinox_. Demora’s sick.”

Chekhov’s eyes opened wide. “Sick? Demora is sick?”

“It’s okay, Pasha, De’ll be fine in a couple of days,” Jim hurriedly explained to Pavel’s alarmed face. “I’ll explain everything later.”

“Of course, Keptin,” Pavel said, looking relieved. All the crew doted on the two little girls. He smiled down at Joanna. “Marshmallow fluff and peanut butter sandwiches were invented in Russia, ya, JoJo?”

Joanna nodded, a smile on her face, sadness momentarily forgotten. It was not a snack she was allowed to eat often. Her daddy thought marshmallow fluff was not very healthy, too sweet, mostly sugar, therefore not nutritious enough for a child.

“Go with Pasha, baby, while Uncle Jim and I take care of getting the medicine for De.”

Jim opened his mother’s comm again. “Lt. Dhawan. This is Captain Kirk. We have a medical situation down here. One of the children has contracted strep throat and we need an antibiotic which we don’t have available. Dr. McCoy will give you the name of the medication and how much he needs. Would you pass the information on to my mother and ask her to speak with your CMO to arrange a beam in? When your transporter tech has the medicine we’ll give him our coordinates. But if there’s a delay in getting the antibiotic, we won’t be able to raise our shield, another storm is approaching. Our barn is not shielded so that will be the alternate site to beam in the medication. If the storm is delayed or it bypasses us, we can raise the shield and have the med beamed in to the house.”

”I understand, Captain,” she assured a Jim.

Bones gave the Lieutenant the pertinent med information and since Demora’s fever was so high, Leonard also requested some neopedylite to prevent dehydration.

“I’ll take care of this immediately, Doctor McCoy. Dr. Winona Kirk or I will advice you of beam in time so you can give us your coordinates.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. McCoy out.”

Jim went to look out the kitchen door. It was definitely getting overcast. He got out his comm. “Kirk to Spock, come in Spock.”

“Spock here, Captain.”

“Are you on your way home, Spock? It’s getting dark again to the west of us. The storm is definitely reforming. It’s past time for you and Ny to get home.”

“Nyota decided to go down to the pharmacy to gather some medical supplies and general medications for us to take back. She said everything she chose is well labeled for Leonard.”

“That’s fine, Spock, but call her back, lock up the lab, and get home. That’s an order, Mr. Spock.”

“Yes. Sir. We will be on our way immediately.”

“Don’t dawdle, Spock.”

“Captain, Vulcans do not dawdle.” Spock sounded mildly affronted.

Leonard rolled his eyes, and Jim grinning, signed off.

“Scotty,” Jim called out to his CE.

“Here, Jim.”

Jim explained about De and the antibiotic having to be beamed from _Equinox_.

Scotty peered out the door at the horizon. “If it’s soon, t’will be safe enough. But I dinnae’ like the look of that sky. ‘Tis darkening fast to the west, and as you said, lad, the storms here move in verrry quickly.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as the CMO has the med, Scotty. We’ll decide transport location at the last minute.”

Scotty’s communicator beeped. “Spock to Mr. Scott.”

“Scott here, Commander.”

“We are 53 seconds out, Mr. Scott. Please open the barn doors. The sky is still relatively clear over the farm house, but it is darkening quickly to the west. I anticipate we have at least 20 minutes of clear skies left before storm clouds reform over the farm house.”

“Aye, Mr. Spock, I enhanced me comm, and so it predicts,” Scotty responded, grabbing the barn door lever. “Opening the barn doors now.”

Jim looking out the kitchen door saw the shuttle glide in and the barn doors close. He sighed relieved, his brow unfurling from its worried expression as soon as he saw the barn doors close. Sometimes he felt like a mother duck trying to herd her baby ducklings together in order to keep them safe. He smirked to himself; that thought would never cross his lips. He went to tell Bones the antibiotic could be beamed in to the house if it was within the next 20 minutes.

The _Equinox_ CMO quickly acquired the Pedi-Amoxill and neopydelyte and turned them over to Winona. After checking with Jim, she gave the transporter officer the coordinates to her study.

“Jim, are you ready.”

“Yeah, mom, Scotty’s ready to lower the shield. Now, Scotty,” Jim called out.

“Aye, Captain, the shield is down.”

“Beam them down, mom.” And there they were, Demora’s precious Pedi-Amoxill and neopedylite in a small case on the study floor.

“We’ve got them. Thanks a lot, mom,” he said, handing them to Bones. “Yea Team!’ Jim whispered thankfully. 

“Yeah, Win,” Leonard broke in. “Please thank your CMO, Ben and Hikaru will be real grateful.”

Leonard hurried to the kitchen where he fixed the neopedylite drink and took it in to Demora. Her two anxious fathers were still sitting by her bedside. Leonard took her temperature again and saw it had come down one degree and that her little face looked less flushed. The cool compresses and antipyretic were starting to take effect.

In the study Jim was finishing his conversation with his mother, reassuring her that Joanna was fine, and that Demora would recover quickly with the antibiotic. Spock quietly came in to stand beside him.

“Captain,” he interrupted quietly. “Here are the sim results. We should beam them up to Commander Kirk while the shield is still is down. We have a few more minutes.”

“Mom, Spock just got back from the lab with the sim results. I’m sending the data chip up to you and Sam.” Jim placed the small box on the desk. “Scotty....”

“Aye, Captain, I’m on it.” Scotty replied, already speaking softly to the _Equinox_ Transporter Officer. With the usual bell like chime, the small data box disappeared.

“It’s here, Jim,” Winona assured him. “Sam and I will get back to you as soon as possible.”

“I’ll talk with you and Sam later then. Kirk out. Scotty,” he called out again. “Raise the shield now.”

“Will do. And none too soon if ye ask me. Look at those black thunderheads,” Scotty said, peering out the study window. The blue sky overhead was rapidly disappearing and black clouds were rolling in fast.

“Let’s batten down the hatches...again,” Jim ordered wearily, closing the curtains in the study. He closed and locked the storm and front doors and Scotty went to do the same to the barn and kitchen side doors. There was no sign of the Infected yet, but it wouldn’t be long.

Jim took a deep breath as he rubbed tired fingers against his eyes. This kind of hyper vigilance took its toll, the unceasing worry wearing on the mind and the emotions. Most of all it was the welfare of the children, their physical, emotional, and psychological safety that was a constant concern, always their first priority.

Jim missed his ship, fretted incessantly about his scattered crew, missed the freedom he’d always taken for granted to come and go on the ship and on shore leaves. True, his ship and crew had often been in danger, sometimes even deadly situations, missions that had gone wrong, battle situations, angry aliens, but those had been clear and present dangers, something or someone to fight with tactics and weapons, not this kind of constant, insidious hyper vigilance, hiding in horror and disgust from the Infected Lurchers. Jim knew they’d be hearing from his mom and Sam soon, and, he had no doubt, sooner than later they’d be holding a strategy meeting on how to capture a Lurcher.

It was time to start putting his report in order, because as soon as the sim report came back from his mom and Sam, it would be time to brief Admirals Jameson and Boyce. He knew they’d want Bones to test the chemical right away. Who knew how much longer this hoard of Lurchers would stay put before they split off and traveled again. That was their pattern Admiral Jameson had told them, and thousands of Infected had already been spotted heading East.

Spock eyed him, sensing his restlessness and anxiety. “Jim I feel quite sure your mother and Commander Sam Kirk will find the sims are without error. Thus, as soon as possible, we will need to brain storm a fool-proof plan to acquire a Lurcher body. We also need to plan for a safe way to take the body to the lab for testing the chemical. Both scenarios must be planned down to the smallest detail.There can be no room for error. I have an idea of how we can move the Lurcher body to the lab...if I can get what I need from SFM,” he added thoughtfully.

“How, Spock?”

“I prefer to wait before I disclose my idea, Jim. There are details I wish to consider before I am sure of the efficacy of my plan. I will, of course, discuss it at length with you, Leonard, and with Admirals Boyce and Jameson. Their approval will be necessary.”

“Is it dangerous, Spock?” Jim grimaced at his own comment. “What am I saying? Of course it’s dangerous! This whole damn idea of getting a Lurcher is dangerous.”

“It does entail some danger, Jim,” Spock agreed serenely. “As you say any plan involving the Infected is dangerous, but we will endeavor to mitigate the danger as much as possible.”

“Alright, Spock,” he said heading toward the kitchen. “It’s time for lunch. Hopefully the storm will blow over fast.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 11**

**“Sadness flies on the wings of the morning and**   
**out of the heart of darkness comes the light.”**   
**Jean Giraudoux**

Lunch consisted of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, although no one had much of an appetite. Ben and Hikaru were worried about Demora, who was now napping, while the rest knew that the Lurchers were once again battering at the shield and barn door.

Leonard, knowing Joanna was missing Demora’s company, gave permission for her to skip class time today and watch a holo vid instead. However, he told her, after the movie, Joanna had to practice her numbers and letters and read one of her books. She would also be allowed to visit with Demora for a little while if De felt up to a visit. This Joanna happily agreed to.

Jim plunked her in front of the holo viewer which he hurriedly moved to the kitchen table well away from all windows and doors. “Which vid do you want to see, sweetheart?”

“I want to see Pooh and Tigger, Uncle Jim. The one where Pooh’s after all the honey.”

“God, how old is that vid anyway,” Bones muttered soto voice to Jim. “You’d think she’d at least pick somethin’ from this century.”

“You hush, Bones McCoy. I love that funny ‘ole bear.” Jim smiled at him, his eyes crinkling in the way Bones loved to see.

“Shhh,” Joanna said frowning at them. “You’re making a lot of noise.”

“Well, excuse us, Your Royal Highness, Princess Joanna,” Jim made a deep bow. “Your father and I, your most devoted and faithful servants, will move to another room.”

Joanna giggled. “Farewell, my faithful servants, ‘til we meet again.” She waved them off with a small languid hand, and turned back to the holo viewer.

“Well at least we know how we rate around here,” Leonard groused. “Way lower than an animated bear.” But his dimples flashed and his eyes twinkled at his little girl’s sass.

Pavel came in to the living room. it seemed to Jim the baby face of their youngest Command Crew member looked a little lost. “Is something wrong, Pasha?”

“It is nothing, Keptin,” he answered a bit sheepishly.

“Doesn’t look like nothin’ to me, son. Spit it out Pavel, what’s botherin’ you?” Bones looked at him frowning. Nothing made him crankier than when a member of the crew denied there was something wrong when it was clear there was.

Pavel sighed deeply, his young face flushing. “It’s that I have nothing to do, Doktor. Nyota did all the chores; Scotty does not need me; Ben and Hikaru are vith Demora; JoJo is vatching a vid, and both of you have been wery busy all day. It is nothing, like I said, is silliness, no?”

“No, Pasha. It isn’t silliness. You’re coming down with cabin fever.”

“What is that, Keptin? I have not heard of that type of fever before...cabin fever?”

“Bones...take it away,” Jim smirked at him.

“It’s also called stir crazy, Pavel. It’s a condition that happens when a person or group ends up in an isolated, solitary location, or stuck indoors in confined quarters for an extended period of time. You feel restless, sleepy, sometimes irritable, and mostly bored. The cure is simple, go outside, change your environment, or find something useful to do, which is sometimes difficult around here.”

Chekov nodded vigorously, his curls bouncing. “Yah, I understand now. Thank you, Doktor. Now that I know what this is, I know what I must do.”

“What are going to do, Pasha?” Jim asked, wondering. Chekov was a certified genius, had been a child prodigy, so no telling what his genius brain would come up with.

“I am going to solve one of the Millennium Prize Problems. On the ship I haf never had the time, now I do.” He grinned at them, turned on his heel and went out of the room almost running in his eagerness to begin.

“Go for it Pavel!” Jim called to the retreating figure.

“What’s he talking about, what kind of problems are those, Jim?” Leonard quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.

“It’s pretty interesting, Bones. Thought about doing it myself a time or two, but I’ve never had the time either. Since the year 2000 the Clay Mathematics Institute on Earth has listed seven mathematical problems that have not been solved. The Institute offers a one million credit prize for the solution of any of them. Anyone is eligible to try and solve one or more of the seven. I believe there’s still a couple of the original seven problems from 2000 that have never been solved, the Navier-Stokes equations, and The Poincare conjecture, if I remember correctly.”

Leonard just looked at him. “Don’t know how you remember that kind of shit. It’s that genius brain of yours which for sure could solve one of those math problems. Anyway, a million credits is a great incentive, and if anyone can do it, Pavel can. He has more brain power in that curly head of his than 20 other men, exceptin’ you and Spock of course. Makes my brain hurt just thinkin’ about it. Think I’m gonna’ take a nap instead. Wake me when the storm is over, darlin’.”

“Will do,” Jim assured him. “Enjoy your nap, baby, I’m going to read and wait for mom or Sam to comm, and you’re by way of being a genius surgeon yourself, don’t even think of denying it, Bones McCoy.”

Leonard just snorted unbelievably, and stretched out on the sofa.

Forty five minutes later, Jim got up to peek out the window. The storm had blown itself out, and sunlight was returning. He saw the Infected slowly shuffling back into the dense woods. Such was the weather in Iowa, frequent low pressure cells that brought in storms, dumped the rain, and left just as quickly as they came.

“Bones,” Jim sat on the side of the big sofa, and leaned down to kiss Bones. After much trial and error, Jim had found this was absolutely the best way to wake up Bones. “Time to get up, Bonsey,” Jim whispered between kisses. Leonard’s t-shirt had ridden up as he slept, just enough for Jim to look hungrily at the trail of dark hair that disappeared below the low riding waist of his soft, worn, jeans.

Bones stirred and opened his beautiful hazel eyes to meet Jim’s brilliant blues.

“Storm’s over,” Jim murmured looking down at him with a smile.

“Good,” Leonard mumbled sleepily. “Need to check on JoJo and Demora.”

Jim leaned down and captured McCoy’s mouth in a lazy kiss. “Yeah, you absolutely should,” he whispered against Leonard’s lips. God, he thought, how in the hell did I get so lucky to get this man, this stupidly good-looking man, with his plush lips, gentle, deft hands, and those changeable hazel eyes that were looking back at him with deep love. Lucky didn’t even begin to describe it. “Mine, all mine,” Jim mumbled. “My Bones,” he whispered lovingly. He gave Bones another tenderly passionate kiss, nuzzling at Bones’ neck, shifting until they were even closer. Jim breathed deeply and clung tightly. He couldn’t lose this. He wouldn’t. He’d make absolutely sure if they had to go hunting for a Lurcher body, Bones would be kept safe.

“I’ll go in a minute,” Leonard whispered, kissing him back. He looked up at Jim, his hazel eyes golden warm and so filled with love that Jim’s heart skipped a beat. “Or maybe not,” he added huskily, nibbling gently at Jim’s bottom lip, then kissed him deeply, thoroughly, with heated passion.

“Mmm," Jim hummed in delight. Bones’ mouth was hot and insistent on his.

“No privacy tonight, darlin,’” Leonard sighed. “This will have to do until tomorrow.”

“I know.” Jim pulled back from Bones’ lips reluctantly. “Bet JoJo’s movie is almost over. As I recall there were three Pooh episodes on that vid, about thirty minutes each.” Jim’s comm beeped and he looked at the readout. “It’s mom.”

“I’m here, Mom.”

“Jim. Sam is here with me. We’ve finished running the sims; we used two separate labs, totally independent runs.”

“Leonard here, Win,” he pulled Jim’s comm toward his mouth. “What were your conclusions.”

“We both got the same results, Len.” Sam’s voice came through loud and clear. “The sim results are conclusive. You’re good to go on manufacturing a batch of the chemical to test on an Infected.”

Leonard met Jim's now anxious blue eyes. He didn’t take his eyes off Jim who was beginning to look a little freaked out by the news.

“Thanks, Sam. We’ll get back to you as soon as we report to the Admirals. McCoy out.”

“Bones....” Jim’s voice wobbled slightly. “Looks like we’ll have to go get an Infected.” His hands was shaking when he brought them up to cup Bones’ face.

“Yeah, Jim. If that’s what the Admirals decide they want us to do after our briefin’.” He grasped Jim’s cold hands. “It’ll be alright, darlin’. I know the whole thing sounds real dangerous and scary, but we’ll do it right, we’ll be safe as houses.”

Every time Jim heard that soft darlin’ from Bones’ lips in that soft Southern drawl, Jim felt reassurance seep into his every pore

“I promise you, Jim.” Bones pulled Jim close, stroking a broad warm hand along the tight muscles of his back, all the while pouring his reassurance and love into a drawn out languid kiss. Only when Jim moaned and clutched at his shirt did Leonard finally pull back a little. They stood there embracing for long moments until Jim sighed and drew back from the warm embrace._ Pull yourself together, James, damn it! You’re a Starship Captain, act like one._

“You go check on Joanna, Bones. I’ll comm Admiral Jameson and give him a report about your sim results and Sam and mom’s findings. I’m sure he’ll want a conference comm set up with Admiral Boyce right away. Boyce will want to talk with you and Spock, check your results thoroughly before deciding on the next step...before going any further.”

“All right, Jim, you go ahead. Think I’ll take JoJo in for a visit with De. It’s time to check her temp and give her the next dose of analgesic for her throat. Hopefully her fever is startin’ to come down. Have to see about getting her somethin’ soft to eat, don’t want her skippin’ another meal. Maybe she can get some chicken noodle soup, oatmeal, or a scrambled egg down without it hurtin’ too much.”

“Ben and Sulu haven’t left her side all day.” Jim said smiling slightly. “If it’d been Joanna who was sick, neither of us would’ve either. Bet De would be more likely to eat if JoJo had some of the same food on a tray with her.”

“Good idea,” Leonard agreed. “I’ll check on her see how she’s doin’ before I tell Joanna.”

Jim sat at his mother’s desk and put in Admiral Jameson’s comm code. He buzzed several times, but the Admiral didn’t answer. When the message recording came on, he simply asked the Admiral to comm him back as soon as possible. Explained there had been a breakthrough in Dr. McCoy’s research. Jim bit worriedly at his bottom lip. If the comm call was from Jim, the Admiral or his Admin always answered. Jim rose from the chair and began to pace. Maybe the brass were in a meeting, maybe Admiral Jameson was ill, maybe one of the shields had failed, maybe the virus had mutated. Jim’s pacing came to a halt. Ugh, he told himself, maybe you’re going stir crazy. Get a grip.

The comm pinged startling the hell out of him.

“Kirk here.”

“Jim, Jameson here. Sorry I missed your comm. Just got out of a council meeting. Reconnaissance shuttles and orbiting ships report the the main hoard is on the move again. They’re heading to Missouri and some have split off toward Illinois. The Lurchers in Iowa seem to have stayed behind for some reason. According to long range scans, they’re still roaming across Iowa, trying to get through the shields into the towns and cities. Their population growth seems to have stabilized, but they’re now headed toward more densely populated areas, so hence our meeting. How is your situation there?”

“They seem to still be here, Sir, in the Kirk woods, and, in way, I guess it’s a good thing they haven’t left.”

“Why do you say that, Jim?” Jameson looked keenly at him.

“It seems that Dr.McCoy may have found a way to destroy the Lurchers.”

“What? Really? That’s fantastic news, Jim? Fantastic! Unbelievably fantastic! Are you sure?”

Jim just nodded, not being able to get a word in edgewise.

”This is amazing! The best news I’ve heard in months! It could mean the end to this nightmare were living in! Let me speak with and congratulate Dr. McCoy.” The Admiral who always displayed almost Vulcan calm when he spoke with Jim, looked and sounded thrilled. He finally wound down and schooled his features back to his usual calm. 

“I’m sorry, Admiral, but Bones is in with Demora Sulu, she’s sick, Sir.”

“Sick, the little girl is ill? What’s wrong with her?” Since the evacuations, Jim knew the Admiral kept a very close eye on the welfare of the evacuated children. Reports came to him regularly from doctors in every shielded city under his command.

“Yes, Sir. It’s bacterial Strep. We don’t know where she got it, but _Equinox_ was able to provide Dr. McCoy with the proper antibiotic. My mother beamed it down to us earlier today. Bones is sure Demora will improve rapidly now that she has the right meds.”

“Glad to hear it, Jim. You take care of that sweet little girl. Now tell me about this miracle chemical Dr. McCoy has developed.”

“Yes, Sir. Mr. Spock will fill you in on the research and sim results.”

“Let me hear it then, Captain.”

“Spock,” Jim yelled. “Get in here! Spock!”

Spock came hurrying in. “Jim, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Then he saw Admiral Jameson’s face on the comm and he turned a not-frown at Jim for his complete lack of decorum. A stickler for Fleet decorum, Spock nodded respectfully at the comm. “Admiral Jameson.”

“Sorry for the yelling, Admiral,” Jim looked a little abashed. “Mr. Spock, Admiral Jameson wants a briefing on Dr. McCoy’s Lurcher chemical. Bones is in with De to check her temperature and it’s time for her meds. Could you brief the Admiral?”

“Of course, Captain. Admiral, I am at your service.”

“Sit here, Spock.” Jim vacated his chair. “You’ll be more comfortable.”

Spock sat down in front of the comm steepling his fingers on Winona’s rosewood desk.

“Proceed, Mr. Spock. I’m all ears.”

Spock opened his mouth, no doubt to say something about the Admiral and his ears, but Jim standing next to him unobtrusively pinched his bicep. Spock closed his mouth and began his narrative in his usual mellow, even cadence.

“Dr. MCCoy began this as a side experiment, Sir, and his results were surprising and surpassed all expectations.” The Admiral listened intently to the description of the chemical. His eyes opened wide when he heard that the success of every sim, including Sam and Winona’s, now necessitated acquiring a Lurcher.

“Mr. Spock, Captain Kirk, that’s an incredibly dangerous proposition!”

“We know, Sir. Dr. McCoy and I have some ideas on how to mitigate the danger. We would also like to have a discussion with Dr. Boyce about how to proceed if that is agreeable to you, Admiral.”

“Absolutely, Mr. Spock, Captain. I would never order such a dangerous mission unless every precaution was in place. I’ll brief Dr. Boyce and anyone else he feels should hear about this new chemical. We must not be precipitous about using it until we are satisfied about its efficacy. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” came from both men. Jim had never been so grateful for Admiral Jameson’s good sense and his care of those under his command.

The Admiral went on. “Besides Dr. Boyce and myself, I would like our next briefing to include both Commanders Kirk, Dr. McCoy of course, you and the Captain, Mr. Spock, and anyone else that might be included in the mission. I’ll arrange the conference comm with everyone from here...at 0900 tomorrow. Is that a good time for your household, Jim? I know how careful you’ve been to not disrupt the children’s schedule, and someone must be with the little Sulu child while she’s ill.”

“Ben Sulu will stay with her, Admiral. He’s not StarFleet, and would not be included in the mission.”

“That’s fine.” He was silent for a moment. “It’s difficult not to get our hopes up, isn’t it?” There was quiet on both sides of the comm as they considered the end of the horror, pain, and disruption of so many lives that had come with the onset of the Infected virus.

“Yes, Sir, it is.”

Jameson drew in a deep breath. “We’ll speak again tomorrow morning, Jim. Jameson out.”

“Jim,” Leonard said, and stopped suddenly at the study door when he saw Jim and Spock standing together at the desk.

Jim turned a faint smile to him. “How’s De, Bones?”

“Still pretty sick, but her fever has come down a bit. She’s due for another dose of antibiotic this evening. Hopefully she’ll feel better tomorrow. Kids usually bounce back fast from Strep. I’m gonna’ let JoJo eat dinner with her. What’s goin’ on here?” He asked curiously, while keeping his eyes fixed on Jim’s blue ones.

“We just got off the comm with Admiral Jameson.”

“Oh?” Leonard’s gaze shifted back and forth from Jim to Spock. “What did he say when you told him about my research findings?”

Spock answered. “The Admiral was rather at a loss at first, Leonard. The news took him by surprise. As you can imagine, he’s quite hopeful, but cautious until he sees your research and sim results. Dr. Boyce will be consulted immediately. The Admiral informed us....”

“We’re all going to have a conference comm tomorrow morning, Bones,” Jim interrupted, ignoring a Spock’s faint frown at the interruption. “Dr. Boyce, mom, Sam, and all of us. I’m sure Dr. Boyce will go over your research and sims’ results with a fine tooth comb. Admiral Jameson said they will not okay the mission until they’re absolutely sure the chemical will work...way too dangerous he said.”

“Figured as much,” Leonard said. “Dr. Boyce is real familiar with the kind of precautions we’d have to take, he’s a stickler for safety protocols, always has been. No matter how much pressure is put on him, he won’t rush or okay a thing until he’s completely satisfied.”

“I know,” Jim said thankfully. “Bones...the main Lurcher hoard is on the move again, Admiral Jameson said they’re tracking them on their way to Missouri and Illinois, there’s thousands of them,” he added. “Both states are heavily populated and the governors have started evacuation procedures.”

“Shit....” Bones drew his hand down his face.

“Yeah, and for some reason the Lurchers here in Iowa are not moving on, or trying to meet up with the main hoard. Nobody seems to know why. So if the Admirals approve our mission, it looks as if you’ll have plenty of Infected for the chemical’s test,” Jim added, swallowing back his fear for Bones that was already threatening to choke him.

”Only need the one, Jim. Just one Infected is all I want to work with. Truthfully I don’t think I could handle even looking at more than one.” Leonard shuddered, and Jim reached for him.... knowing what was coming, what they had to do. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 12**

**“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,**   
**while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”**

  
**Lao Tzu**

The Lurchers had returned to the woods as soon as the storm passed and the sun came out. Jim, Nyota, and Spock opened the curtains to let the in sunlight and Jim also opened the front door. There was at least two hours before sunset, and they were all in need of some brightness to lift the dread of their possible upcoming mission.

Jim and Leonard went in to the dining room to pull Joanna away from her Winnie the Pooh holo vid which was just ending. Screen time for the children was closely monitored and restricted, but today had been an unusual day.

“JoJo, why don’t we go outside for a little while, sweet pea? We can sit on the porch steps and you can draw a picture for De. I bet she’d like that.” Leonard looked over at Jim who nodded. An hour on the front porch would be fine. They’d bring her inside long before sunset.

“Okay, daddy, De loves my drawings. It’ll make her feel better, I know it will. Let me go get my drawing pad and pencils.” She ran off to her little room excited to be doing something for De.

“Best gift you ever gave her, Jim. Real paper and art pencils is so much better than using a drawing padd.”

“I loved to draw when I was JoJo’s age. Sam taught me to draw simple figures and objects and I picked up the rest on my own. I still enjoy it.”

“Yeah, I remember at the Academy you were always doodling on your padd, it used to entertain the hell outta me to see your brain obviously working on some difficult problem while your hand was doodling making small pictures.”

“I didn’t know you noticed that, Bones?” The smirk that he gave Bones was sensual, filled with unmistakable glee.

“Wasn’t much about you I didn’t notice, darlin’.”

“Aww, Bones, were you falling for me way back then. Had I but known,” Jim grinned widely. “I’d have jumped your bones much sooner, or should I say, I’d have jumped you, Bones, much sooner.” He laughed at his own pun, and Leonard, dimples out in full force, laughed too, grabbing him, nuzzling against the warm skin of his neck. Bones’ grip on him was tight. Jim felt the sigh that escaped him as the tension left Bones’ body while Jim rubbed gently at his back. Bones was warm, perfectly molded to Jim’s body and Jim loved the feel of him; warm like the sun, constant as the moon, was his Bones.

Joanna came running back to the dining room. “Daddy are you hugging, Uncle Jim?”

“Sure am, JoJo. Would you like a hug too; we can have a group hug,” Leonard beckoned to his little girl.

Joanna held up her arms and Leonard picked her up. He and Jim put their arms around each other, and Jim’s hand reached over to tickle her gently. She giggled happily.

“All right two McCoys and one Kirk, get ready! On the count of three group hug. One...two...three, hug!” Jim yelled. After much laughter and one more tight hug, Leonard took Joanna out on the porch to draw her picture. It was a beautiful afternoon. The rain had cleared the atmosphere, and through the shield everything looked crisp and clean in the brilliant sunlight. Leonard kept a sharp eye on the woods while listening to Joanna’s childish prattle.

Joanna chose her colored pencils to draw trees, grass, the blue sky, and two little girls playing catch on the green grass. Watching Joanna as she drew, Jim stood, leaning against the front door, arms crossed across his chest, his heart filled with love for this precious child whose safety and well being were paramount! The sky was a brilliant azure blue, clear of clouds, and everything looked bright and warm. The grass inside and outside the shield looked tall and soft; birds chirped, and the leaves on the trees in the woods were lush and green. Spring in Iowa was, aside from the frequent storms, beautiful.

When the sun began to lower in the horizon, Leonard, Jim and Joanna went inside. Jim closed the door and they busied Joanna by having her help set the table.

It was Nyota and Spock’s turn to fix dinner. They opted for burgers (soy for Spock) so they could cook the rest of the meat left over from the spaghetti. Food was never wasted, acquisition was onerous so every bit of it was used, even if some of the menus were invented and some dishes were more successful than others.

Admiral Jameson still hadn’t commed by dinner time and darkness seemed to come all too quickly. Scotty double checked the barn doors, the kitchen side door, and made sure the curtains were pulled tightly closed. Joanna was taken to visit De to present the happy Demora with her drawing. Leonard took Demora’s temperature and was pleased to see it had gone down. The antibiotic was beginning to work. He gave the child her next dose of antibiotic and fever reducer, then Ben helped her into fresh pajamas, and sat her up on the bed with a tray of chicken soup, crackers, and jello. Sitting in the big armchair with her own tray, JoJo showed her how to dunk the crackers in the soup to make them soft, and the little girls, happy to be together again in their cozy bedroom, ate contently. Jim came in to read an early bedtime story, knowing he might be tied up with the Admiralty later in the evening.

While Jim was reading, Leonard beckoned Ben and Sulu into the hallway away from the children. “I haven’t figured out how Demora got her strep throat. I checked all of us and we’re clear, no active cases among us. I’m wondering if somehow, maybe Spock or I brought it in from the hospital. At one time strep, along with other viruses and bacteria, was often found in hospitals no matter how much they were cleaned and sanitized. Cleaning and disinfecting was all all done by hand, so the efficacy of sanitizing was dependent on the thoroughness and efficiency of the cleaning staff.”

“Now all Federation medical facilities are equipped with automatic sterilights so those types of infections don’t happen. What I think is that since the evacuation, with no patients left in the hospital, the auto cleaning and sanitizing commands were disabled. Neither Spock nor I thought to check on that, so it’s possible we...probably me, brought it in...I don’t think Vulcans are susceptible to strep.”

“Or maybe Scotty did, he was there too,” Hikaru added thoughtfully.

“Maybe...it’s a moot point now, but I was careless,” Leonard told them regretfully.

“Len,” Ben said, “there’s no way you could’ve suspected that something like this could happen so don’t even think of blaming yourself. Thanks to you, De is getting better fast. We appreciate the great care you’ve given her.”

Jim came out of the bedroom holding Joanna’s hand. “It’s someone’s bedtime,” he announced meaningfully, stroking the curly head tenderly.

“Why so it is,” Leonard exclaimed pretending great surprise. “Teeth brushing in our bathroom, sweetheart, and you have a brand new toothbrush waiting for you. So does De,” he told the other two. “You go do that, Jo. Jim and I will be there in a minute to tuck you in. Your pajamas are on the cot.”

After cautioning Ben and Sulu to keep an eye on Demora during the night, the two men settled Joanna in her cot. She informed them that she and De always had a night light, so Jim turned on the bathroom light leaving the door cracked in lieu of a night light. They kissed her goodnight, tucked her in, and left her almost asleep.

Everyone was in the living room watching the Federation News Network. Scotty was on first watch sitting on the porch, laser rifle in hand, with the front door open so he could hear what was going on. The Lurchers seemed particularly aggressive this evening, he reported to Jim, their humming loud, their ferocity at peak. Maybe the two storms had agitated them, he added, watching them tear at each other trying to get through the shield. No matter how often the crew took their turn at watch, it was a still deeply disturbing horrifying sight, something you could never get used to.

The holo viewer was on in the living room, volume set low so the children couldn’t hear. A solemn news commentator had a laser pointer aimed at a holographic projected map. “The main Lurcher herd has entered the Missouri border and is traveling fast through the night. As usual the herd is hiding during daylight. Since there’s not as much green space or places to hide in those areas, they’ve been easier to spot. Fleet spotters say they number in the thousands, perhaps over a hundred thousand. The spotters also report that hundreds of Lurchers have split away from the main herd and are now close to the Illinois border. No one seems to know why there are now several different groups of Infected that have split away from the main group. Reports say there are still hundreds of Lurchers in Iowa, Nebraska, and Kansas who have not rejoined the main herd.” He pointed to the three areas.

The crew looked at each other. It was news to them about Nebraska and Kansas.

“According to a Federation spokes-being, both Missouri and Illinois have largely completed the evacuation of their citizens to shielded towns and cities.” He turned from the map to look at the camera. “Federation authorities have also reported that on the west coast, California, Washington, and Oregon have now been declared virtually free of Lurchers. However, since it’s so difficult to spot the Infected, everyone will remain behind the shielded cities until further notice. Authorities say they’ll take no chances with the welfare and safety of those in those three states. As to what will happen when the Lurchers reach the East coast and the Atlantic Ocean? It’s anyone’s guess. Will the Infected turn around and return the way they came? Will they stay on the East Coast indefinitely? Will they, like lemmings, just keep going and walk into the sea? No one knows.” He closed his laser pointer. “Stay tuned to FNN for further Lurcher bulletins. This is Edward Lee Chang signing off for the Federation News Network channel 104 San Francisco. Good night.”

There was silence from the group. Spock reached out and turned the holo viewer off. “It is inevitable that the Lurchers will not cease in their determination to infect yet more of the population. There is no question that they must be stopped.”

“I think we all agree with you, Spock. And we now have the means to do it,” Jim said. “We just have to wait for the Admirals to give us the go ahead.”

“And ve haf to go out to get a Lurcher...somehow,” Chekov added ominously.

“Yes, there is that,” Nyota murmured. “Leonard, how is this test of the chemical going to work? You haven’t told us exactly what’s going to happen once we get the Lurcher.”

Leonard looked startled for a minute. “That’s true, Ny, sorry about that. I was so caught up with everythin’ that’s goin’ on, I haven’t told you all how it’ll work. It’s simple really. Once we’ve procured the Lurcher body, we’ll get it to the lab, put it in a clean room, and, in a controlled experiment, expose it to the chemical spray. If everything works like I think it will, the spray will begin to destroy the necrotic tissue of the Lurcher, bit by bit, until there’s nothing left. Sim results indicate that no living organic matter will be harmed or destroyed by the chemical, and that includes plants, animals, insects, flowers, anythin’ that’s alive on Earth, only the dead necrotized tissue of the Lurchers will be targeted. The beauty of the chemical is that it can be sprayed by shuttles from pretty high up, there’s no need to get close to the Infected like they tried at first with the flame throwers. Fire worked well, but you had to get too close to them and it just took too damn long to destroy such vast numbers. They had to give that idea up.”

“Doktor, your kemical will save our vorld,” Chekov looked at Leonard awe in his blue eyes. “It is amazing vork you haf done.”

“Thank you Pasha, but don’t get ahead of yourself. First we have to test it on a Lurcher body to be absolutely sure it’ll work.”

“Of course it will work, Bones. That genius doctor brain of yours always comes through,” Jim stated proudly

“Not always, Jimmy,” Leonard muttered, pink cheeked.

“I would say that 98.6 percent of the time you have been successful in your scientific experiments, Leonard. Therefore I have little doubt that this chemical will be successful.”

“Why thank you, Spock.” Leonard tried his best to keep the surprise out of his voice. Compliments from Spock were few and far between.

Jim’s eyes met Bones’ in a long glance, the blue eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement.

They settled in the living room making conversation tossing ideas around on how to keep themselves busy. Chekov reported he was making progress on his Millennium Equation. Jim’s comm suddenly beeped, startling them. He looked down at the readout. “It’s Admiral Jameson.”

“Perhaps he will have our mission orders, Captain.”

“Perhaps, Mr. Spock.” Jim opened his comm. “Kirk here, Admiral Jameson.”

“Captain, Admiral Boyce is here with me. We have discussed Dr. McCoy’s discovery at length. Dr. Boyce would like to ask Dr. McCoy some questions.”

“Of course, Admiral. Dr. McCoy is right here.” He placed his comm on the coffee table so everyone could see and hear the Admirals.

“McCoy here, Sir.”

“Dr. McCoy, your chemical sounds miraculous. Let’s hope it proves to be so with a real Lurcher body. I’ve gone over all the sim results very carefully, your own original ones, Mr. Spock's, and both Commander Kirks’. As I understand it, the next step is to acquire an Infected in order to test it.”

“That’s correct, Sir.”

“Len...,” Dr. Boyce cleared his throat and dropped the formalities. “What you propose to do is extremely risky. I would never give you such an order,” he continued. “This mission is completely voluntary. Admiral Jameson feels the same. We’ve seen close up what happens to a human being when exposed to Lurcher fluids. As a doctor you know the consequences.”

Leonard swallowed hard. “I do, Admiral, we all do, but we have to try. We can’t go on like this.”

Dr. Boyce sighed. “We certainly haven’t come up with any other options or ideas about how to exterminate the Infected.” Dr. Boyce looked at Admiral Jameson who nodded. “Very well, Len. I’ll approve the mission and so will Admiral Jameson. Whatever you need to accomplish it, you’ll have it. We’ll beam in anything you require.” He looked at Jim. “Captain, Admiral Jameson said you've all volunteered to accompany Leonard on this perilous mission.”

“We have, Sir. With the exception of Ben Sulu. He’s not Fleet, and someone must stay with the children.”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“We’ll have a mission briefing, Sirs, and get back to you with what we need. I can already tell you we’ll need 7 haz mat suits, the full decon body suits with self contained breathing apparatus, hoses, and respirators. We’ll need them as soon as possible, Admiral. Bones and Spock are used to wearing them but the rest of us are not and I’d like some practice time with them to get used to the restricted movement and slower response time.”

“Of course, Captain. I’ll have them beamed in first thing in the morning. Dr. McCoy and Mr.Spock are well able to teach the rest of you how to move in the suits.”

“As for what else we’ll need, I’ll let Admiral Jameson know as soon as possible.”

Spock broke in. “Admiral Boyce, we will need a coffin. The type used to launch deceased Fleet crew members into space for “burial” when they request such.”

“A coffin?” Came the startled voice of Admiral Jameson, but Dr.Boyce just nodded.

“Yes, of course. Brilliant idea. You think to transport the Lurcher body to the lab in the coffin, Mr. Spock?”

“Yes, Sir. It is air tight, hermetically sealed, and once closed, there is no danger of leakage. We will request beam in of the coffin to the lab by an _Equinox_ bio transporter to minimize the risk as much as possible,” Spock continued. “Once in the lab, the doctor and I will place the coffin in the “clean room” until we are ready to open it and use the chemical.”

Admiral Boyce nodded. “A good plan, Mr.Spock. Every aspect of this mission must be as safe as possible; that is my mandate to you.” He glanced at Jim’s face. “Captain, try not to worry unduly. Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are experts at dealing with dangerous substances; they’ve received extensive training. I’m more concerned about the rest of you.” He looked sternly at Jim. “All of you will follow the protocols that Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy set out for you. There must be absolutely no deviation. That’s an order. Is that clear?”

“As crystal, Sir.” Jim responded.

“Good. I think that’s all for now. We’ll keep in close touch. Admiral Boyce and I want reports of all the mission plans every step of the way, Captain.”

“Aye, Sir. Briefings will come to you on a regular basis.”

“Jameson and Boyce out.”

Jim stood and stretched. “Okay, that’s it. I think it went well. It’s getting late, guys. We’ll meet first thing in the morning after breakfast to discuss mission plans. Get some rest, everyone. I want clear thinking tomorrow.”

“I will relieve Mr. Scott, Jim,” Spock said, as everyone else filed out.

Scotty came inside.

“You heard everything, Scotty?”

“Aye, I did. Dinnae’ fret, Jim. We’ll do fine. Goodnight, lad. Don’t let him worry himself to death, Len.”

“I won’t. Night, Scotty.”

The two men were left alone in the living room.

“Bones,” Jim whispered.

Bones smiled softly at him. “Come here, Jimmy.”

Jim walked into Bones’ strong waiting arms and kissed him softly once, twice, three times. “I’m scared for you, Bones,” Jim murmured into Leonard’s shoulder.

Leonard nodded and held him tighter. “Remember what I told you,” he said into Jim’s hair, his fingers stroking the back of the younger man’s neck. Leonard pulled back and cupped Jim’s face, looking deeply into the worried blue eyes. “I love you, Jim Kirk. More than my life. We’re doing this together. You’ll have my back and I’ll have yours and the others will be there too. We’ll be fine, I promise you, darlin’. All right?” He asked, looking at Jim searchingly. 

Jim sighed, his body stilled against Bones’. Finally he nodded. “All right, Bones.” He kissed Bones then, kissed him with need and hunger. He could stay like this forever, Jim thought, tasting Bones’ lips, keeping him safe within the circle of his arms

Finally, reluctantly, Bones drew himself back, giving Jim one last tender kiss. “Okay then, let me check on De one last time, and then it’s bed time for tired Captains and their equally tired CMOs.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 13**

**“Danger Will Robinson,**   
**Danger, danger.”**

**Lost in Space**

Jim leaned against his mother’s large desk waiting for his crew to assemble. He shifted slightly on the edge to get his butt in a more comfortable position. Jim liked desks...he thought they were at a convenient height for many activities. He smirked remembering the good times he’d had on several desks at the Academy, and even better ones on Bones’ and his own desks in their dorm room and later in their quarters on board ship. He shifted again restlessly, anxious to get the briefing started at 9 am. Right now he was waiting for the beam in of the haz mat suits, hoses and respirators. Dr. Boyce had commed bright and early to say they’d been acquired and would be sent to Jim at 8:30. Jim had designated the study as the coordinates to beam in the suits, it was far from the children’s room and the door to the study was always kept closed and could be locked.

Presently, Bones was checking on Demora and dispensing her morning’s meds. If she was feeling better, Ben would stay with the two little girls for an hour while Hikaru attended the briefing. Joanna would sit in the big chair and draw another picture for De while Ben entertained them with a story, as they ate their jello snack.

Jim had decided he wouldn't prolong the briefing beyond an hour. Every aspect of the “Grab a Lurcher and Run” plan would have to be laid out, mulled over, tinkered with, and rethought. There was no rushing this one.

If everything worked out, if the chemical worked, if the Lurchers were destroyed, people would be able to return to their homes and resume their normal lives. Separated families would be reunited, Jocelyn would be able to come home, Joanna would see her mama again, and Jim would either find the rest of his crew, or mourn the ones he’d lost. He, Bones, and his command crew, would get to fly again. They could get back to exploring the cosmos and, once again, he’d be where he loved to be, on the bridge surrounded by his _Enterprise_ family. If..if...if...he thought. Too many ifs. 

His comm beeped. “Kirk here,” he answered.

“Captain Kirk. I’m Lt. Commander Layton, Admiral Boyce’s Administrative Assistant. Seven haz mat suits, hoses and respirators will be coming to you. Please send me your coordinates for beam in.”

“Sending them now, Lt. Commander.”

Almost immediately, the familiar transporter chime signaled in-coming and seven SFM holding bins appeared on the study floor.

“Got them, Lt. Commander Layton.”

“Excellent. Admiral Boyce asked that Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock examine the suits carefully and give the other team members sufficient practice time wearing them to become comfortable using them. He wants a report from you about the suits, their fit, your comfort level, and proficiency of use by this afternoon, Captain.”

“Of course, Lt. Commander.”

“Also, Captain, Admiral Boyce will send Mr. Spock the coffin he requested. As I understand from Dr. Boyce, it will be beamed somewhere where your two young children will not be able to see it.”

“That’s correct,” Jim said. “It will have to go into our barn, but space in the barn is strictly limited because our shuttle is housed there. We have a little extra space in a corner of the barn, but your transporter technician must beam it in with pin point accuracy. I’ll send you the exact coordinates, after Mr. Scott figures them out, Lt. Commander.”

Lt. Commander Layton nodded. “I’ll give Dr. Boyce that information, Captain. I think that’s all for now. We will speak again this afternoon. Layton out.”

Jim closed the big comm, scrubbed his hand across his eyes and opened his own comm file with his notes.

His crew began to trickle in to the study.

Bones came striding in a satisfied look on his face. “Demora is much better,” he announced. “Her temperature is almost normal and her throat is less inflamed. De, Joanna, and Ben are having breakfast. I’ll let her get up this afternoon for a short while. Don’t want her to get overtired.”

Spock’s eyes immediately locked on to the haz mat suits storage bins and he gave a small nod of satisfaction. Scotty came in and Jim told him about the situation with the coffin.

“I’ll take exact measurements, Jim. It’ll have to be beamed in to the corner to the right of the shuttle. I’ll get the correct coordinates, dinnae’ worry, but it’s going to be a tight fit. That transporter tech best be a good one. Och, ‘tis too bad I’ll not be the one to do it, lad. Sasannachs one and all,” Scotty muttered under his breath.

Bones met Jim’s eyes which were dancing, crinkled with amusement. Scotty’s opinion of any technicians or engineering personnel who were NOT on the _Enterprise_ was not high to say the least.

“I’ll request a tech as good as you, Scotty,” Jim smiled at his CE.

“Not possible, Keptin,” Chekov said stoutly.

Jim smiled his acknowledgement.

“Alright people make yourselves comfortable and let’s get this briefing started. Mom and Sam will be with us in a moment. Admiral Jameson wants their input, so their comm time with us has been approved.” The desk comm pinged and Winona and Sam were there, sitting side by side ready for the briefing.

“Morning mom, Sam, we were just about to get started. But before we start on ways and means for capturing a Lurcher,” and just saying those words made Jim’s brain stutter with a frisson of horror, “Bones is going to tell us how he thinks the chemical will be tested in the lab. Bones?”

Under the bright study lights, Bones’s eyes looked very green as he stood before the group. Bones flicked his eyes around the crew knowing how reluctant they were to undertake this mission.

“Spock and I, Sam and Winona too, we know how to do this, guys, how to deal with all kinds of lethal viruses, bacterias and other substances,” he assured them. “The plan is simple. Once we’re in the woods, we grab the first Lurcher we see,” here he swallowed hard in disgust. “I’ll impale its brain stem, then we’ll put the body in the hermetically sealed coffin. We’ll have the coffin transported immediately to a clean room at the hospital lab. Once it’s there, the coffin will have to be opened.” He looked at Scotty, then at Sam and Winona. “I’m hoping Scotty can rig it so it can be opened automatically from outside the clean room.”

“That would be safer for you and Mr. Spock,” Sam agreed. Jim looked questionably at him.

“It’s dark inside the coffin, Jim,” his mother added gently. “Even if the brain stem is destroyed, it’s best to be cautious with the Lurcher remains.”

“A salient point, Drs. Kirk, and one which I had not thought of.” Spock inclined his head in thanks and added that to his briefing notes. “Mr. Scott, Mr. Chekov and I will modify the coffin so it can be open remotely.”

Jim swallowed hard. He hadn’t thought about that either. How many more details had they overlooked? He looked gratefully at his mother and brother. Since they had not been on Earth during the Lurcher crisis, they were able to bring a more objective perspective to the mission, point out things they may overlooked.

Leonard nodded. “A very good point,” he agreed. “The chemical will be dispersed in a fine mist directly into the coffin. Then we’ll observe the effect on the body and hope for the best. My sims indicated the complete decomposition of the Infected bodies will take about 30 minutes.”

“That fast?” Nyota asked.

“Oh yeah, at least Spock and my sims matched up exactly on the time element. Sam, Winona?”

“Ours too, 30 minutes,” Winona agreed. Sam nodded. 

“If it works, then we can start manufacturing the formula immediately. That part is out of our hands, but it shouldn’t take long to manufacture enough to get started. From Admiral Jameson’s reports it’d be best to start with the huge hoard that’s traveling through Missouri.” He glanced at Spock. “Maybe Sarek can convince some Council members to involve their planets to help manufacture enough of the chemical, it’s gonna take a massive amount to wipe out every Lurcher. The logistics for its dispersal will be mind boggling.”

“No convincing will be required, Leonard. I can assure you that Vulcan will, and, I am quite sure every member of the Federation Council, will be eager for their home planets to assist. After all, they too, are stranded in San Francisco in their respective embassies unable to return home.”

Jim knew that was true. Admiral Jameson had told him that when Star Fleet had put up the massive San Fran city shield, everyone who was there at the time had to stay inside the shield, and that included most of the members of the Federation Council who had previously been called to attend an emergency meeting when the Lurcher virus had first broken out. Some Council members, the Tellerites and Andorians, had tried to throw their weight around in order to get home, but the C in C, and the Federation President had not budged, the shield stayed in place. Eventually they’d had to accept the closed door decree.

“Once the chemical destroys all body tissue, it stops working and becomes inert and harmless. Spock or I will go into the clean room, and analyze anything that’s left of the body to be sure the virus is eradicated. After that the ashes or anything that’s left, including the coffin, goes into the clean room incinerator chute. Anyone have any questions for me?”

No one said a word.

“Then that’s all from me right now,” Leonard told them. “If you think of a question don’t hesitate to ask me or Spock.”

“Lets go on.” Jim pointed to the bins. “The haz mat suits are in the bins. Dr. Boyce wants us to use them so we become comfortable wearing them. We’ll have to try them on this morning. Admiral Boyce wants a report this afternoon. He said Bones and Spock will show us how to put them on and how to connect the hose to use the respirators.”

“Jim, dear, I think it’d be easier on Len and Spock if you divided yourselves into smaller groups. You and Mr. Scott, then Nyota, Chekov and Sulu. Spock can take one group, Len the other. Learning how to put on the hoods and respirators and walking in the suits takes a little time, but it’s not difficult.”

“I agree with mom, Jim. It’s a little tricky to put on the hoods and respirators, and you want to be absolutely sure they’re on properly.”

“Spock and I will check and recheck each of them before we go out, Sam, don’t worry.”

Sam frowned, his blue eyes troubled. “I do worry, Len. Maybe I should ask the Admiral to let me beam down as a back up. I have a lot of experience with toxic, dangerous experiments and I’m proficient with the haz....”

“No! No, Sam!” Jim fixed Sam with a fierce blue stare then looked at his mother pleadingly. “Tell him no, mom! Spock and Bones know all there is to know about the haz mat suits, there’s no need for Sam to place himself in harms way.” His eyes flicked to Sam. “I know you want to help, Sammy, but no! I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you, and how would I ever face Aurelan and the children. Please Sammy, no! Don’t even think about it. Mom...”

“Jim, Jim, it’s alright, son. Sam isn’t going to beam down. Admiral Jameson and Admiral Boyce won’t allow it. Captain Ransom won’t either. No one from any of the support ships is allowed to beam down, not under any circumstance.”

“You’re sure, mom?” Jim’s worried eyes met hers.

She nodded. “I’m sure.” She turned to her older son. “Forget it, Sam. It’s not going to happen.”

Jim sighed in relief. “Good. And don’t scare me like that again Sam Kirk. It’s stressful enough down here without adding you to the mix.”

“I’m sorry, Jimmy. It’s just that it’s frustrating being up here and not being able to help you.”

“You and Dr. Winona Kirk have already been of great help, Commander,” Spock interjected.

He turned to Jim. “Captain, I propose we adjoin this briefing, it has been an hour. We must have some practice time with the suits, in order to report this afternoon to Dr. Boyce. We can reconvene the briefing after the children’s bedtime to plan our step by step mission to retrieve the Lurcher.”

Jim agreed. “It’s been an hour so this briefing is adjourned until 2000 hours tonight. We’ll talk again then. See you later, mom, Sam.”

The haz mat suits were pulled out of the bins. Each was marked with the wearers name. Dr. Boyce was taking no chances with ill fitting suits. The first thing they did was practice putting them on and taking them off. The suits were lightweight, but the soft syn material flopped to and fro and fit very loosely on the body. After they were able to put on and take off the suits without maiming themselves, Spock and Leonard taught them how to put on the hoods, hoses and respirators. Safety procedures that SFM had in place mandated that once on, the hood, hose, and respirator had to be double checked by another person. Spock and Leonard would check each other and Spock would check Nyota, Scotty, and Sulu. Leonard would check Chekov and Jim.

Next came their weapons. Each person would carry their own laser rifle over their shoulder and would have their phaser and communicator. clipped to the suit’s utility belt. Sulu would also clip his katana to the belt. Bones would carry a long, thin, very sharp pointed pick in a special padded pouch. This last was for impaling the brain stem of the Infected they captured. Additionally, Chekov would carry two sonic shovels, Uhura the synth sheet, and Scotty and Spock would carry modified flame throwers. Admiral Jameson insisted on it. Fire was the only weapon proven to completely stop and destroy a Lurcher.

The crew, fully dressed in their haz mat suits, and breathing the air forced through the hoses, practiced walking with all their weapons and comms clipped to the belts. The suits creaked, and the forced air made whooshing noises so Spock and Leonard also had them practice speaking through the suit built-in comms with added noise as background.

They stopped their practice for lunch and to give Ben a break. Leonard and Jim fixed lunch for the children, a PB and J sandwich, carrots, milk, and applesauce for Joanna, and chicken soup, neopedylite and apple sauce for De. They also fixed sandwiches for themselves, Ben, and Hikaru, so they could eat with the children. Jim told them his latest knock knock jokes to keep the little girls entertained through lunch.

Scotty went out to the barn to take exact measurements of the barn corner for the coffin. It would float above ground, managed and steered by light touches. All the heavy Star Fleet coffins were equipped with small anti-grav devices to move them for the final, formal Fleet burial ceremonies. They were much too heavy and cumbersome to be carried. Star Fleet took final services for their enlisted crew and Officers very seriously, knowing that formal services provided both closure and comfort to crew and family members. After careful measurements and conferring with Spock, they decided to open the barn doors and move the shuttle outside for the short few minutes it would take to beam in the coffin. This would ensure no damage to either coffin or shuttle. The weather would be checked and double checked to ensure bright sunshine before the beam in. Tomorrow, mid-morning was the tentative time set for the coffin beam in.

After lunch, Leonard checked Demora. He was pleased that her temperature had returned to normal, and her throat was much less inflamed. She still needed rest though, so Len ordered a nap after lunch, and Jim took Joanna off with him to work on an old fashioned Frozen puzzle he had purchased with the holovid. After they finished the puzzle, he checked the bright sunshine and decided it was a good day for Joanna to play outside. He and Len took the small portable play yard with its swing and slide outside, secured it with its stasis field, and let Joanna play. Uhura came out to join them, bringing the soccer ball with her. She was teaching Joanna and De how to kick and control the ball.

The two men sat on the porch steps watching the fun. Spock and Scotty joined them to give Jim a quiet report on the beam in process.

“We have finished our measurements, Jim. Mr. Scott and I concur that we must move the shuttle out before beam in. That will forestall any damage to either shuttle or coffin if the transporter technician makes even a small error in his coordinates.”

“Are you two sure we can get the shuttle all the way back inside the barn, Spock? We certainly can’t leave it outside, the Infected would be all over it in minutes.”

“For sure we cannae’ do that. Those beasties love the shiny things. T’will be a tight squeeze, Captain, but with the coffin in that left front corner of the barn, the shuttle will fit with inches to spare. Sulu or I will drive it in with Mr. Spock guiding us.”

Jim nodded, not taking his eyes off of Joanna and Uhura. “Alright, I’ll approve your plan. Doesn’t look like we have much choice. Other than the front yard there’s no other place it will fit, and I don’t want the children to see the coffin. I’ll inform Admiral Boyce this evening when we check in. After the children are asleep we can get in more practice wearing the haz mat suits. Tomorrow morning we’ll plan the actual mission. We’ll have to check and recheck the weather forecast. We need bright sunshine, clear skies, and zero chance of rain before I approve going into the woods. Stay on top of the weather forecast, Scotty. Spring weather in Iowa is iffy at best.”

“Aye, Jim. We won’t budge from this house until I’m shurrr of clear skies and sunshine.”

Dinner was a quiet affair. Joanna was allowed to eat on a tray in the big chair again, with Ben supervising the children. Jim came in to tell his nightly story, and Leonard gave Demora her meds, checked her throat, and took her temperature.

“It’s normal,” he reported. “Her throat looks a lot better too. You go on now, Ben, take a long dinner break. Hikaru will catch you up on things, he’s busy with Spock, but they’re working at the dinner table so you’ll have company while you eat. Jim and I will stay with the girls until bedtime.” He shooed Ben away flapping his hands, and Ben, laughing left them.

“Now young ladies,” he intoned seriously. “I have good news for both of you. Tomorrow Joanna can come back to sleep here, and after I give you your medicine and check you over, De, you can get up for breakfast and play for a little while...maybe watch a short holo vid, and draw. Nothing too active yet. Sound good?”

“Yea!” Joanna wiggled excitedly on Jim’s lap. De grinned happily.

“Look what I brought,” Jim reached behind the big chair. “Candy Land. Wanna’ play?” He asked the children.

“Yes,” they both yelled. He opened the game and placed it flat on the bed and the four settled in for a fierce, cutthroat game of Candy Land with the two children.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 14**

**“If you do not open the gate for me to come in,**   
**I shall smash the door and shatter the bolt,**   
**I shall smash the doorpost and overturn the doors,**   
**I shall raise up the dead and they shall eat the living:**   
**And the dead shall outnumber the living!”**

  
**Descent of Ishtar**

Jim woke at his usual 6:00 am time. As he came awake, he felt the familiar warmth of Bones’ arm flung around his waist and decided he’d enjoy just lying next to his lover for a few more minutes. He turned his body slowly, carefully, on the creaky antique walnut bed to face Bones so as to not wake Joanna. Up this close he could see the freckles on his nose, the faint creases feathering out from the corners of Bones’ closed eyes, the faint lines etched around his mouth. Jim smiled to himself. He’d never realized smile lines and crows feet could be so alluring, so sexy.

“Bones...Bones, I love you so much, “he murmured softly to the still sleeping Leonard. He placed a gentle kiss on Bones’ cheek, on his throat, and a ghost of a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Leonard’s lips twitched, his eyes fluttered, then opened slowly, sleepily smiling at Jim. That dimpled smile always enticed Jim and he gave him another kiss.

“I love you, too, Jimmy,” Bones murmured back. “God, do I love you.”

“Thought you were still asleep. You heard me?” Jim whispered.

“‘Course I did. Always hear you, and I always will.” Leonard rumbled sleepily, mindful of Joanna still in the cot.

Jim looked down at his best friend, his partner, the love of his life. Bones’ sleepy eyes stared back up at him with love and tenderness, every fleck of green in the hazel eyes shining brightly. His thick dark hair was messily bed headed, standing up in all directions, and there was a pillow crease across one stubbled cheek. As he looked up at Jim a small smile twitched again. Jim leaned down and kissed the little divot on his upper lip, and each side of his mouth where his dimples resided.

“We have to get up, Bonesy. Real busy day today.” Jim whispered, sounding regretful.

Jim moved away and Bones made an adorable protesting sound. Jim had to pause to drop another kiss on the creased forehead.

Bones’ warm large hand reached up to lovingly caress Jim's face and the younger man turned his face into the gentle palm, kissing the inside of Bones’ hand.

“Don’t wanna’ get up yet, darlin’, it's too gal darn early,” he grumbled. “Why don’t you get under these here blankets and we’ll sleep us a little while more.”

Jim chuckled. Bones’ sleepy southern was out in full force.

“No can do, big guy. You and Spock have to get to the lab first thing this morning to get the clean room ready. While the shuttle is out of the barn, Pavel and I will check the transporter coordinates for the beam in and the portable anti-grav attachment so we can maneuver the coffin. Then Pasha and Scotty are going to work on cobbling together some sort of remote apparatus to open it from outside the clean room. We have to work fast to do everything while the shuttle is out of the barn. Of course all this is contingent on the weather. If another storm is forecast or pops up suddenly, we can’t do any of it,” he whispered in Bones’ ear. “I haven’t checked the weather forecast this morning, but last night the forecast was for clear skies and sunshine.”

Leonard sat up and looked over at his sleeping child. Joanna had not stirred.

“Okay, I’m awake now, and you’re right there’s a lot to do. I’ll take a quick shower, eat breakfast, and check on Demora before Spock and I leave. She’s due for a dose of the antibiotic. If her temp is normal today she can get up to play quietly with Joanna, maybe even have a bit of class time. But I want Ben to keep a close eye on her temperature. Sometimes resuming activity can cause the fever to come back, and we don’t want that to happen.” He looked into Jim’s worried eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go over everything with Ben and Sulu before I leave, and I’m only ten minutes away if Ben needs me.”

“How long do you think it’ll take to get the clean room set up, Bones?” Jim asked following him into the bathroom and closing the door. The shower stall was too small for two six foot men, or he would’ve gotten in the shower with Bones.

“Not long, especially with both Spock and me both workin’ on it,” Bones sputtered, head under the shower stream. “It’s mostly ready, we just have to tweak a few things.”

As soon as Bones stepped out of the shower, Jim, ignoring the wetness, drew him close, not even a towel between them. Jim's mouth was hot on his throat, his hand in Bones's wet hair. Jim felt Bones’ heartbeat speed up and saw how his pulse fluttered in his throat. He pushed him back a few steps against the shower door. Jim kissed the wet warm skin of Bones's throat and licked the water away from the line of his jaw before bending his head down to kiss his clavicle, exploring all the warm silky skin, then reached down to cup his cock. Jim's nerve endings sang with arousal. He loved how he and Bones fit each other perfectly, how they’d filled those empty spaces they’d had before getting together. He sighed regretfully before drawing back. “You feel so good, baby, but we don’t have time for more, and JoJo will be waking up any minute now. I just wanted to feel you close to me for a few minutes before you and Spock left.”

“I feel the same, darlin’, but you’re right, there’s no time for more, more’s the pity.” The hazel eyes twinkled. “But JoJo will be back with Demora by tonight I think.”

“Really?”

Leonard nodded, grinning. “I think so, just have to check her over this morning to be sure.”

“You really are the best damn doctor in the quadrant, Bones McCoy! De’s got the best care possible and she’s already so much better! I’m sure Ben and Hikaru are relieved and happy.” Jim’s eyes sparkled with delight.

Leonard laughed. “I’m sure Jim Kirk is relieved and happy too. Go on with you now, let me get dressed, Spock will be givin’ me his disapprovin’ eyebrow if I don’t get out there and it’s mighty crowded in here with both of us...not that your feelin’ me up hasn’t been fun mind you,” he grinned.

“Fun for me too,” Jim acknowledged, grinning back. “To be continued tonight, Dr. McCoy, and that’s an order,” he smirked. Jim sighed happily. He and Bones had a very healthy and active sexual life. Daily or nightly sex, sometimes both, was their usual norm, and their passion for each other was always simmering just below the surface. Jim had a high libido, and when the two men got together, he’d worried that maybe Bones would find Jim to be too much. After all, at the Academy, Bones had led an almost celibate life. To his delight, Bones’ passion and desire for Jim was equal to Jim’s for Bones and it had continued to be.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Leonard saluted smartly, grabbing his clothes to dress hastily.

Jim opened the bathroom door carefully, but Joanna had not stirred. He got his own clothes out and stepped into the bathroom to shower and change as Bones came out. Under the hot water Jim put his thoughts in order. He had a comm call with Admirals Jameson and Boyce scheduled immediately after the coffin and anti grav beam in and Bones and Spock’s return with their report on the clean room. He hoped Scotty and Pavel would have the anti-grav addition to the coffin ready by the time the comm conference call was due. He knew the two Admirals would have a lot of questions that required accurate and clear answers. This morning two flame throwers would be beamed in along with the coffin and they’d be added to their weapons stash...laser rifles, phasers, Sulu’s katana, their long boot knives, and the flame throwers.

Admiral Jameson was adamant they be armed to the teeth before venturing out into the woods. He’d even had specials soft synth belts replicated to go over the haz mat suits to clip their comms, phasers, Sulu’s Katana, and flame throwers. The rifles would be carried over their shoulders leaving their hands free. It was a measure of the two Admirals concern about their safety, that had them thinking of the extra precautions. Jim’s mom and Sam were also noticeably nervous and offered various suggestions to ensure their safety.

Bones did a quick check on Demora, gave her the antibiotic and pronounced her fever free. She could get up to eat breakfast with Joanna at the table, play a quiet game or two, then go back to bed until lunch time. After lunch, he told Ben and Sulu, she and Joanna could read, draw, or play quiet games until nap time. Rest was important for the first forty eight hours with strep. After her nap she could resume her regular afternoon and bed time activities. The antibiotics would have to continue for another eight days, but normal school hours could resume the following day.

Spock and Bones left after a quick breakfast. Nyota told Jim that she and Joanna were going to bake cookies as a treat for Demora. Demora would sit at the table and watch. Jim thanked her with a quick glance. The children must not know what they were going to do, the danger they’d all be going to.

Jim, Scotty, and Pavel, went into the barn and Sulu, fully armed with his phaser and laser rifle, stood just outside the barn doors to keep watch on the woods. With the Iowa Lurchers staying behind, not joining the main herd, Jim was nervous about their unusual behavior. The corner of the barn where the coffin would be beamed in was measured and remeasured by Scotty and Pavel before Jim gave the transporter tech the coordinates.

The bell like chime of incoming singled the beam in and the three men stood aside as it materialized. It was big, Fleet coffins had to fit adult male or female human bodies. There were other coffin shapes available for non humanoid dead if they wished a space burial. Fleet policy was set in stone: to honor their fallen crew in whatever way the deceased’s last instructions specified.

When Scotty opened it, the three men inspected the coffin carefully. It was bare of any interior fabric or cushioning, only the metal interior remained. Admiral Boyce felt the less there was in the coffin the easier it would be to avoid contamination of any sort. He had ordered that the coffin be destroyed immediately after the Lurcher body was gone, incinerated to its component atoms.

Jim then gave the order for the anti-grav attachment to be beamed in.

“Alright, Scotty. You and Pasha get to work and finish up. Spock and Bones will be back as soon as the clean room is ready. How long will it take to attach the anti-grav?”

“No time at all, Jim. ‘’Tis no’ as hard as you think. These coffins are made so the anti-grav device can be attached quickly. You know we use them in Engineering to move verrry heavy equipment. We’ll have it ready in a jiffy.”

“I guess I didn’t realize it was the same kind used in Engineering.” Jim walked to the barn door. “All quiet?” he asked Sulu, looking toward the woods.

“Yeah, nothing at all moving out there.”

“We can close the barn doors now, Hikaru. Scotty can test the coffin moving it around the barn with the doors closed. It makes me uneasy to have them open,” Jim admitted.

“Me too,” Sulu agreed, as they closed the large heavy doors and bolted them. Spock or Bones would comm to open them again when they were close to home.

Jim sighed impatiently, anxious to have Bones home. Since this mission for the Lurker chemical had reared it’s ugly head, Jim was loath to let Leonard out of his sight. Every scrap of protectiveness that was in him had come to the forefront. As Captain he’d commanded and included Bones in many missions, some very dangerous ones, all the while keeping his protective personal feelings for the man locked away and leading the mission with complete professional detachment. It had worked well for Jim, for both men. But this time it was different. The horror of the Infected was so all consuming for Jim, for all of them, that Jim was having a hard time not turning the mission over for Spock on the grounds that he was compromised. He hadn’t done it because Bones would have been furious, calling Jim an idiot, telling him he didn’t need cosseting or protecting, that he was a Starfleet Officer same as Jim and Spock, able to take care of himself, etc. etc.

Jim couldn’t agree with that. He was most definitely not the same! Jim loved Bones for his brilliance, his beauty, loved him for his huge, kind heart, for his grumpy snark, loved him for his stubborn courage, for his healing gentle hands, for his care and devotion to Jim and those others he loved, but most of all Jim loved Bones because Bones loved Jim. He loved Jim with his entire being, loved him without holding back, loved him in spite of his flaws and baggage, loved him regardless of his past, his flawed present self, and he’d continue to love him no matter what. Bones had promised Jim and he couldn’t risk losing that. So no. Not the same in any way, shape, or form.

Scotty and Chekov interrupted Jim’s anxiety driven musings.

“It works perfectly, Jim, look.” Scotty gave the floating coffin a one fingered push and watched it move.

“It’s ready to go, Keptin,” Pável agreed. He too, gave it a tiny push to park it back in its corner. Scotty turned the anti-grav off, and the coffin settled gently to the barn floor.

Jim’s comm pinged. “Jim, we’re on our way back. The clean room is ready. Once the Infected is inside the coffin, _Equinox_ can beam the coffin directly there. It’s been completely sterilized and Spock filled the decon mister with enough of the chemical to spray on the Infected’s body. We can dispense the chemical at will. We’re locking up. We’ll be home in ten minutes.”

“Bones, Scotty and Pavel are finished too. The coffin’s anti-grav is working perfectly. They’re going to fix the locking mechanism so it can be opened remotely from outside the clean room. Tell Spock to park the shuttle outside for now. I’ll open the barn door to let you guys in. Kirk out.”

He waited a few minutes then opened the door. The silver skin of the shuttle gleamed in the bright sunlight as Spock brought it down parking it with its nose just outside the barn door.

“Looks like we’re ready to go tomorrow morning if the weather is right,” Jim told them, pointing to the coffin in the corner. “We’ll notify Admirals Jameson and Boyce this evening.” He swallowed hard. “Everything’s ready at the lab?”

“It is,” Spock responded.

“Bones, are you satisfied with the clean room precautions? You know Dr. Boyce is a stickler, he’s going to ask you a lot of questions.” Jim asked, not looking at Bones for fear of what he’d see in his eyes.

“It’s all good, Jim. Spock and I are satisfied that our process is as safe as possible.”

Jim felt Bones’ keen glance on him. “Good.” Jim offered McCoy a shaky smile.

“Jim,” Scotty interrupted. “We’re finished. The remote is hot, watch.” Scotty pressed a button on his comm and the coffin lid opened. “It’ll open from ten meters away, that’s the maximum range.”

“Excellent, Mr. Scott,” Spock nodded his approval. “We do not need that much distance, but it is always expedient to be prepared. Since you are finished I will bring in the shuttle.”

Nyota’s voice came from the kitchen door. “Who wants fresh baked cookies? Joanna and I just finished the last batch.”

“I do,” Pavel yelled, hurrying out the side door of the barn.

“Me too,” Scotty said, following him.

“I will bring in the shuttle and lock the barn doors,” Spock told Jim and Leonard.

Jim grabbed Bones’ hand and led him out of the barn. “God, Bones, we’re really going to do this.” Jim turned and buried his face in McCoy neck. For a minute they just stood there, breathing each other in, Leonard’s arms tight around Jim. “I’ve got to tell mom and Sam that we’re doing this tomorrow if the Admirals give us the okay.

“Yeah, we are.” Leonard drew back to look at Jim. “It’s gonna’ work, Jim. We’ve covered all our bases. You’ll see, it’s gonna’ work. And after we eradicate the Lurchers you can go back to commanding your beautiful ship, we’ll find our crew, and then all of us can get back to explorin’ the universe. JoJo and De can go back to school and have the normal life all little girls should have, and Joanna can be with her mama again. It’ll all be worth it, darlin’”.

“I know it will, Bones, and it’s all thanks to you. To that genius brain of yours.”

Leonard’s cheeks pinked. “Just doing my job,” he muttered. Then his dimples flashed. “That’s why they pay me the big Starfleet credits...plus, you know I do get some extra perks workin’ for Starfleet.” His eyebrows went up and down in a mock leer.

That got a laugh out of Jim. “I’ll certainly agree with that.”

“Guys,” Nyota’s head peeked out the side door. “We’re waiting for you. Cold milk and warm cookies are on the table. Joanna says come on daddy and Uncle Jim. And where is Spock?”

“We’re coming, Ny. Spock is locking up. Cookies and milk sound just about perfect right now.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Sea of Dead**

**Chapter 15**

**“eeny, meeny, miny moe,**   
**Catch a tiger by the toe.”**

**Traditional nursery rhyme**

The sun was bright, brilliant even, with not a cloud in the sky. Jim, Spock, Scotty, Admirals Jameson and Boyce, and even Winona and Sam had checked the weather forecast. Clear skies, sunshine, and not a drop of rain forecast. The decision was made. The mission to grab a Lurcher was on.

Last night, with Joanna happily back in her little room with Demora, and the door locked, Jim and Bones had made passionate love. Facing imminent danger always increased their physical need for each other. Their bed was a warm, comfortable nest, welcoming the two as they hurriedly got out of their briefs and t-shirts and turned toward each other. As he settled atop Bones Jim had smiled down at him.

“Want you, Bones. Always want you, baby.”

“Want you, too. So much, Jimmy.”

Bones slid between Jim’s thighs and kissed his mouth, the pulse of his neck, his clavicle, his left shoulder, while thrusting against him. Jim griped the bedsheets, pressing his knees around Leonard then rolled them over so he was on top. He looked down at Bones whose eyes gleamed with surprise and love.

Jim’s hands wandered down from caressing Bones' face. “So beautiful, my Bones,” he murmured, as he carefully, slowly, prepared Bones, kissing every inch of skin he could get to. Bones breath hitched as Jim worked his way inch by inch inside of Bones.

“Like that, darlin’ just like that. You feel so good, darlin’.” He rolled his hips and clenched around Jim.

Jim’s moans were wrung from him at the feel of Bones’ heat. Jim gazed down at Bones, his passion for this man boundless, always present. His body felt on fire as he kissed Bones who kissed him back with a hunger that matched Jim's own. Jim fell into the rhythm he knew Bones loved. And when Jim’s orgasm sent him soaring, it was with Bones’ name on his lips, and the warmth of Bones pressed tightly in his arms.

After wringing an orgasm out of Bones, Jim collapsed back on the bed, his heart hammering in his chest. Bones’ hand gently caressed Jim as though Bones didn’t want to stop touching him. Jim smiled at the contented little sigh he heard. Neither men spoke, not feeling the need for words. Bones nestled his head against Jim’s chest, and Jim felt the slow rhythm of his breathing. He stared up at the ceiling. It had taken years, but Bones’ devotion and care had made Jim open his heart to him, and now Jim had complete trust for this man and in the relationship they’ve built together.

He knew that despite all that had happened, all the danger that was yet to come, things couldn’t be more perfect between him and Bones. Their enforced stay in the house, their shared fear, the difficulties they’d faced, the need to protect Joanna at all costs, the constant danger of the Infected all around them; all of that had brought them even closer together. The farm house had become a place of refuge and sanctuary, and strangely enough, in spite of everything, Jim was fine with that. He knew that after this thing with the Lurchers was over, someday they’d come back to the farmhouse to enjoy the haven they’d found here together.

**************************************************

The morning of the Lurcher mission was upon them. Leonard kissed Joanna goodbye just as he did every morning before going to the lab, but this morning, Jim kissed her too and Sulu did the same with Demora. Ben collected the two children and took them to the back bedroom for their lessons and art class. Not to worry, he assured them, he would keep the children occupied all morning.

The haz-mat suits were in the study and so were the weapons. Jim had kept the room locked so the children wouldn’t see them. Winona’s big comm on the desk was live with a conference comm connection. Winona and Sam watched them carefully as the men and Nyota helped each other put on the haz-mat suits, carefully, methodically checking each others’ fastenings. The new belts were next and one by one the weapons were clipped on. Sulu also clipped the razor sharp katana to the front of his belt where it would be quickly available should a fast decapitation become necessary. Jim had asked Admiral Jameson to procure a different katana for Sulu, knowing his own katana was a treasured family heirloom. If Sulu had to use it, the katana would have to be abandoned and later incinerated. Nothing touched by a Lurcher body could be kept.

Leonard had asked Scotty to fashion a long, thin, incredibly sharp instrument made to his detailed specifications. It was much like an ice pick, but much longer and stronger. Leonard would use it to impale and destroy the brain stem of the captured Lurcher. It was now sheathed to his belt in a padded pouch. Jim would carry one flame thrower, and Spock would carry the other. Pável carried two sonic portable shovels in his belt and Uhura a syn shroud-like sheet. They would move the Infected body with the sonic shovels on to the sheet, then wrap it completely to transfer it to the coffin. Spock’s plan insured the Lurcher body would not be touched by human hands.

There were a lot of comments and feeble jokes voiced while they got ready, except, Jim noticed, by Nyota. She was silent, seemingly at a loss for words, a scenario that Jim was completely unfamiliar with. Nyota always had something pithy to say during a mission. He glanced at her worried tense face, then over at Spock, who seemed not to have noticed her silence.

“Ny,” he asked carefully. “Doing okay? Need any help with anything?”

She glanced up from clipping her phaser to her belt, her face blank. Jim, deep in Captain mode, tried to project support and reassurance. He knew how terrified she was of the Lurchers. She glanced at his concerned face, and her slim frame firmed to military attention, her shoulders rigid and straight. She raised her chin. "I’m fine, Captain,” she stated clearly and firmly.

Spock turned at the sound of her voice. “Nyota?”

“I’m ready, Spock,” she said, not looking at him. “It looks like we’re all ready.”

“All right, everyone, on the porch. We’ll put on our hoods and respirator hoses outside. Everyone check their own fastenings and hose couplings and then Bones and Spock will check them again.”

Jim unlocked the front door and the crew followed him outside. The coffin stood just down from the porch suspended off the ground by the anti-grav devise. Scotty had brought it from the barn as soon as the Lurchers had withdrawn at first light.

Jim looked searchingly up at the sky. It was another beautiful day, brilliantly sunny not a cloud in the sky. They donned their suits and hoods, then attached their hoses and respirators. Spock and Leonard went from person to person making sure the suits’ fastenings we’re secure, and all respirators and hoses were correctly attached.

Leonard nodded in confirmation to Jim. Everything was fine.

“Comm check,” Jim commanded into his microphone. “Bones?”

Check,” came Bones’ tinny response.

“Spock?”

“Check, Captain.”

One by one Jim called their names, and each responded.

“Remember to keep comms open. We have to be able to hear each other at all times.”

“Aye, Sir.”

“_Equinox_, this is Captain Kirk.”

“I’m here, Jim,” came his mothers’s response.

“Mom, we’re ready to go. Lift the shield.”

“Inputting my security code now. Jim, the shield is raised. Once you’re outside the shield parameter I’ll lower it again.”

The group, with the coffin prodded gently by Spock or Leonard and floating between them as they walked, moved slowly out of the front yard. “Kirk to _Equinox_. Lower the shield, mom. We’re outside the perimeter and heading to the woods.”

“Jim,” Sam’s voice came through the comm. “Good luck little brother. Stay sharp. Watch each others’s back. We’ll be monitoring your communication from here. We’re ready to beam the coffin to the clean room as soon as you give the order. Once the coffin is secure, you’ll all be beamed in to the hospital for decon. Our transporter Chief is handling the transport himself. He already has the coordinates of the clean room and the decon room.”

“Sam. Thanks.” Something settled in Jim at the sound of his brother’s warm confident voice.

“Captain.”

“Admiral Jameson?” Jim exclaimed in surprise.

“Yes, Captain. Admiral Boyce and I are linked to _Equinox’s_ communication with you. We’ll be monitoring you as well. Be very careful, Jim, and good luck to all of you.”

“Thank you, Sirs. We’ll be careful.” Jim turned to his crew. “All right people, let’s walk. I’m on point, Spock, Bones behind me, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, keep sharp eyes in back. We’re going comm silent for now. Let’s head out.”

They walked slowly straight to the woods, the haz-mat suits creaking softly as they walked. Kirk Woods was an old growth forest, the trees had tall canopies overhead and were thick and lush with myriad colors of green spring leaves. The crew walked carefully and silently to the edge of the tree line. Jim could hear the loud nervous breathing of his crew as they walked. Jim raised his hand to halt, glancing behind him to check on his people. The haz-mat suits, hoods, and respirators were a bit confining, but not cumbersome, everyone seemed to be moving well. The coffin had moved silently and smoothly between Bones and Spock.

Jim gave the order to his crew. “Phasers out, everyone, put them on kill mode.”

“Sir....”

“I know, Spock. Phasers aren’t enough, but they do stop them long enough for something else.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jim led them into the trees, his eyes constantly moving around the area. They had no idea if the Lurchers all hid together in a group, divided themselves into smaller clusters, or if each Infected slept alone.

Thankfully the soft leafy, spongy ground muffled their footsteps. How well Jim remembered his childhood, running and playing with Sam in these woods their feet making almost no sound at all.

They walked slowly, scanning right, left, and in front. The bright sunlight streamed down through the tree canopy casting dappled light, making the haz-mat suits look even more eerie and other-worldly.

Suddenly Jim heard Uhura gasp. “Captain, ten o’clock,” she whispered. As one they turned to look in that direction. And there they were. Two Lurchers asleep under a tree side by side.

“Bingo,” whispered Jim. “Sulu, Chekov. Stay sharp, check the surrounding area,” he commanded.

Everyone stood still while the two men walked carefully around the perimeter of the area looking for more Lurchers.

“All clear, Captain. No other Lurchers close by,” Sulu whispered into his suit comm.

“All right, lets get one of these guys inside the coffin. Chekov, Scotty, man the shovels,” Jim ordered quietly. “Uhura lets spread out the sheet. Bones, are you ready?”

“Yeah, Jim.” Leonard carefully drew the long lethal pick out from its pouch. The sleeping Lurcher was on it’s side in a fetal position lying very close to the second Infected in a sick parody of closeness. He approached the body circling it, looking for the best vantage point for what he had to do, then knelt on the soft leafy floor at the Infected’s head. “If any of you are squeamish, now would be a good time to look away,” he said softly. With the long lethal pick in hand, he drew back his arm and in a swift, strong blow impaled the Lurcher’s brain stem. He rotated the pick several times to make sure the brain stem was destroyed, then with a horrible squelching sound, he drew out the pick. The Lurcher didn’t even move.

Leonard wiped the pick on the leafy ground, covering it carefully to leave there. He started to get up when Jim yelled, “Bones, look out!” A panicked Jim started for Bones as the second Lurcher, disturbed by his closeness or by the soft sounds of his creaking suit, raised a languid, oozing, discomposing hand to grab at his arm.

Swift as thought, Sulu’s katana flashed and the Lurcher’s ghastly head flew through the air, falling to the ground with a dreadful wet plop.

“Bones, Bones!” Jim cried out, grasping frantically at him.

“I’m fine! I’m fine! It didn’t touch me, Jim. I’m good. It’s alright, Jimmy!” He assured Jim through his comm, but his body shuddered in reaction.   
  
Jim grabbed at him. “I’ve got you, Bones” he said shakily, holding him tightly.

Leonard turned his hooded, grateful, face to Sulu. “Thanks, Hikaru. That was too close.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Len, me and my katana.” Sulu’s calm voice went on. “I don’t think that Lurcher was really awake, it was just a reflex reaction to your proximity.”

“Jim, Jim! Is everything all right?” His mother’s frantic voice, reacting to Jim’s yell, came over their suit comms.

“Jim! What’s going on?” Sam yelled, equally frantic. “Jim, answer me!”

“Sam, mom, we’re okay. Everything’s fine. Bones just had scary incident, but it’s taken care of. We’re almost finished here.” He heard his mother sigh in relief, and Sam’s heartfelt, “Shit, scared the hell out of me!”

“Let’s put this horror in the coffin and get the hell out of here,” Jim ordered, still grasping Bones’ arm tightly. His voice was shaky, raspy with his fright. Bones’ close encounter with the Lurcher had scared him to death.

Scotty and Nyota quickly spread out the synth sheet as close to the Lurcher body as possible, carefully avoiding the gory severed head of the second Lurcher. Chekov handed the sonic shovels to Spock and Jim, the two strongest of them. They pushed the sonic shovels under the inert oozing body, then rolled it carefully to the middle of the sheet. Chekov and Uhura grabbed the sides of the sheet, folding it over the body to completely cover it. Scotty opened and moved the coffin as close as possible to the Lurcher body, and Spock, Jim, and Leonard, lifted and put the shrouded body in it. With a pneumonic hiss the coffin lid closed, sealing the Infected’s body inside.

“That’s it.” Jim said in relief. “Let’s get the hell out of here. Sulu, leave the katana under some leaves. Mark the coordinates, it’ll have to be retrieved and incinerated, same with Bones’ pick.” The group moved out slowly the way they had come with Bones and Spock guiding the coffin between them.

They trudged on slowly, hyper vigilant for any signs of more Lurchers. Once they were out of the tree line, Jim relaxed a tiny bit. The worse was over. It was still brightly sunny, and was, in fact, a beautiful spring day.

“Kirk to _Equinox_.”

“_Equinox_ here,” came Sam’s voice.

“Sam, the coffin is ready for transport. We’re out of the woods. We saw no additional Lurcher activity at all.”

“Thank God for that,” they heard Winona say.

“Transporter Chief is ready, Jim. Step away from the coffin.”

They watched as the coffin beamed out, and there was a collective sigh of relief when it disappeared.

“Good work, Captain, all of you,” came the voice of Admiral Jameson. Relief was clear in his voice.

“Thank you, Sir. My team is amazing!”

“It is, Captain,” Admiral Boyce interjected. “Jim, we’ll beam you to the hospital de-con room two at a time. Please dispose of the haz mat suits and all equipment in the hospital incinerator. Dr. McCoy, you and Mr. Spock will go first since you’re familiar with the de-con procedures. Take care of yourselves first and then supervise the others. Dr. McCoy, you or Mr. Spock will use a new haz-mat suit to inspect the casket after the chemical mist is used. The new suits are waiting for you in the ante room of the decon chamber.”

“Yes, Admiral.”

Spock and Bones beamed out and two by two the rest of them followed. While he waited his turn, Sulu commed Ben to tell him the mission had gone well. They were all fine, he said to the relieved Ben, and they would be at the hospital for a few more hours. Mindful of the listening little girls, Ben was circumspect in his responses and relief, but they could hear it in his voice.

It took a while for everyone to go through the decon cycle, but at last, once more in clean clothes, with everything they’d worn on the mission incinerated, they stood outside the clean room looking at the coffin through the transparent diridium window.

The opening of the coffin and spraying the chemical mist would be the next step.

“Bones, what about the sheet covering the body. Won’t it interfere with the mist getting to the body?”

“No. It won’t, Jim. The mist is micron fine, it’ll penetrate the syn sheet with no problem. I made sure of that before we decided to use it to wrap the body in.”

“Are you ready, Dr. McCoy?” Asked Admiral Boyce, the worry in his voice barely contained. This was it. The fate of millions was hanging in the balance.

“Yes, Sir. The mister is loaded with the chemical. Mr. Scott will open the coffin remotely, and I’ll activate the mister. We’ll wait 30 minutes before I go into the clean room to verify the results.”

“Let’s get started, Bones,” Jim ordered impatiently. He was more than ready for this to be over.

“Scotty, open the coffin.”

Scotty pushed the remote button he’d cobbled on to his comm, and they watched as the coffin lid slowly opened.

Leonard looked at Spock, who nodded. “Computer, activate the spray mist module.”

“_Spray mist module activated._”

“Computer begin dispersing the chemical. Spray for three minutes.”

The crew watched as the mist began to fill the clean room, covering the open coffin. It was so fine it was almost invisible to the naked eye.

“_Three minutes,”_ the computer announced. “_Spray cycle is complete.”_

“Computer, mark 30 minutes,” Spock ordered. “Actívate clean room cameras.”

“_Thirty minute countdown, mark. Cameras activated.”_

Leonard disappeared into the ante room to put on the new haz mat suit, hood and respirator. He came back fully suited and stood next to Jim, all of them waiting impatiently for the requisite 30 minutes.

“_Elapsed time 30 minutes_,” the computer announced.

“This is it,” Leonard muttered to himself. Spock handed him his tricorder and the enhanced bio scanner they used in the lab.

“Bones...” Jim murmured anxiously, knowing Leonard couldn’t hear him through the suit without a microphone.

As if he knew what Jim was feeling, Leonard turned and gave him a reassuring dimpled smile before walking into the clean room. The clean room protocol was stringent and could not be overwritten. Leonard stood at the first door until its light showed green and he could enter. He walked into the holding room and waited. The second light stayed red until the bio scanner read his status as clean. When the light turned green, the door opened and Leonard walked directly to the coffin.

The crew stood riveted at the window, watching Leonard anxiously. He peered into the coffin then looked up at them and raised his thumb, grinning widely!

They whooped and hollered in triumph! It worked! Leonard ran his tricorder over the coffin, then used the enhanced bio scanner. Again he raised his thumb! He turned, going through the clean room process in reverse. He removed his hood so everyone could hear.

“Admirals, Winona, Sam, everyone. I’m happy to report there’s absolutely nothing left of the Infected, not even ash! The Lurcher body is completely destroyed....it’s gone! The tricorder and bio scanner show the coffin is completely clean. The mist worked!”

“Bones!” Jim gave him an exuberant hug! “You did it! You’re amazing! That genus brain of yours did it!”

“Indeed you are, Leonard! Congratulations! You’ve saved us! You’ve saved us all!” Dr. Boyce couldn’t contain his excitement. “You’ve accomplished what no one else has been able to do!”

To hell with military decorum! Jim grabbed Bones and one relieved happy sob escaped him as he gathered Leonard up in his arms.

“Jim,” Admiral Jameson said. “We’ll work out the logistics of what to do next and the formidable task of manufacturing the chemical mist tomorrow. All of you go home and get some rest. You’ve done heroic work today. For that you have our heartfelt gratitude and the gratitude of millions of souls, and the entire Federation Council.”

“Jim, just stay put,” his mother said. “_Equinox_ will beam all of you back to the farmhouse, sweetheart. Len, we’re so proud of you! Of what you’ve accomplished! So proud of the whole team! Jim, your team is the best of the best!”

“Amen to that, little brother!”

Jim grinned. He loved to hear praise for his crew and his Bones, and coming from his mom and Sam made it all the sweeter. They could go home now, knowing they’d done what they had set out to do. They’d succeeded in this, their most dangerous mission, and soon the Lurcher threat would be over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sea of Dead**

  
**Chapter 16**

**“Step follows step,**   
**Hope follows Courage,**   
**Set your face towards danger,**   
**Set your heart on victory.”**

**Gail Carson Levin  
**

_ **Six months later** _

“Jim.”

Jim turned around. Bones’ voice sounded strange, strangled almost.

He almost laughed out loud. Bones was struggling with the high collar of his dress uniform. “This damn collar is too damn tight. It’s choking me, damn it! I can’t button the damn thing!”

“Wow, Bones that’s a lot of damns in one sentence, even for you.” Jim’s lips twitched. Bones’ was breathing heavily, and not in a good way. “Let me help you, Bonesy.”

He looked closely at the collar button. “Hmm here’s the problem. Looks like the button popped off and when Laundry replaced it, they moved it a tiny bit. Take it off and I’ll fix it.”

Bones stared. “Jim Kirk, are you trying to tell me you know how to sew?”

“Of course I do! Learned when I was a little kid. Sam taught me. Frank seldom bought us new clothes, we always had to wait for mom to come home from a mission to replace our worn clothes. Sam and I had to fix our own shirts and pants if they ripped, or when we lost a button.”

He went to his chest of drawers and rummaged until he found the small sewing kit he always carried. He sat on the side of their bunk and began to work on the button, Leonard watching in fascination. Once more Jim had managed to surprise him. Was there any end to the depth of this man?

Jim worked quickly, moving the button and sewing it back on with quick neat stitches. “There, all done. Try it on.”

Leonard put the tunic back on and sighed with relief. The collar buttoned and it didn’t choke him... much more comfortable. “Thanks, darlin’. That’s fixed it. You’re a man of many talents,” he said, giving Jim a light peck on the cheek

“You’re welcome.” Jim smiled, looking at him in admiration. Bones looked splendid. The formal SFM dress uniform was a soft blue. It had been specifically tailored for Bones’ broad shoulders, trim waist, and long legs. Under the tapered blue jacket was a long sleeved white shirt with cuff links and a high starched white collar. There was also a special blue belt, black dress boots, and a silver breast insignia with the traditional medical symbol, the Rod of Asclepius, which was the emblem of Starfleet Medical.

“You look good enough to eat, Bones McCoy,” Jim told him.

Bones grinned, dimples in full display. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Jimmy.” He tilted Jim’s head up to kiss him lightly and Jim leaned into the caress.

Personally, Jim thought Bones’ medical blue and white uniform was much prettier than his own formal grays. Grey was simply not one of his colors, he thought regretfully. Still, it did look sharp with its high collar, and long sleeved tapered jacket. His rank insignia was displayed on the cuffs and black lozenges on his shoulders. A smart peaked cap completed the uniform.

However, much as he disliked his uniform color, needs must, because today was a very special day. His Command crew would also be in their dress uniforms, because today the United Federation Of Planets Governing Council was in special session to honor Dr. Leonard H. McCoy for his great scientific and humanitarian achievement in eradicating the Lurchers. Jim was so proud of him, he could hardly stand it. The rest of them would also receive honors, but Jim was only interested in Bones’ awards.

Today, Ambassador Sarek Of Vulcan, President of the United Federation of Planets Council, would present Bones with two of the highest awards Starfleet could bestow. The Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry awarded for special heroism and The Starfleet Surgeons Decoration, an award of valor presented to a doctor who has distinguished themselves serving in Starfleet.

In addition, Jim, Spock, Bones and the rest of his crew would receive The Legion of Commendation and The Starfleet Medal Of Honor both awarded for conspicuous acts of valor and heroism.

At first Bones had fought tooth and nail against receiving any sort of special recognition, claiming he was just doing his job. But Admiral Boyce, Admiral Jameson, and Jim had finally convinced him that it was something he had to do. The ceremony would be broadcast throughout the Federation and, Jim assured him, it would provide comfort and closure for the many viewers who had endured the terror, anguish, and losses of family and friends during the Lurcher crises.

It had taken many months to eradicate the Infected. Months of an all out effort by Fleet and several Federation worlds to manufacture enough of the chemical to destroy the Lurchers. The logistics of dispensing the chemical had been nightmarish. Vulcan, Andor, and Teller had offered their assistance, as was only fitting, for they were three of the four founding members of the United Federation Of Planets.

Official Shuttles from the four worlds’ fleets, (Vulcan having the least number available of course) were commandeered for the effort. Private shuttle businesses had also volunteered their fleets, and even private citizens had offered theirs. Pharmaceutical companies, private laboratories, Starfleet Medical, Canadian, Asian, African, European, and Mexican laboratories had put forth massive efforts to manufacture enough of the chemical to eradicate the hundreds of thousands of Infected scattered over North America. As quickly as it was manufactured, it was put to use by shuttles specially modified by Starfleet and private engineers to spray the mist. The orbiting support ships tracked the Lurcher herds large and small. As soon as any were spotted, shuttles were immediately deployed with the chemical mist and slowly but surely the Lurchers were eradicated.

Four months later, meticulous and detailed reconnaissance showed the Lurchers were completely eradicated. One by one, the protective shields were lifted and people were allowed to return to their homes. Schools, hospitals, churches, entertaining venues, municipal offices, and businesses were reopened, and slowly, very slowly, life returned to normal.

Although tragically several hundred thousand souls were lost to the Lurcher virus, families were reunited, and many friends and loved ones were found.

Jocelyn and Clay returned to Earth and, in a joyful meeting, Joanna was reunited with her mother and stepfather. An overcome Jocelyn had even hugged a shocked Leonard and Jim. 

Jim and his crew closed down the farm house and returned to San Francisco where Jim had a happy, heartfelt reunion with his mother and Sam. _Equinox_ was one of the ships ordered stay in orbit to help with the post Lurcher recovery.

Jim and Spock and all the Command crew were kept busy while the refitting of _Enterprise_ resumed. Their first priority was to find their missing crew. Some reported in, some they had to track down, but some had been lost to the Lurcher virus. Jim mourned their loss, and spent many evenings composing heartfelt hand written letters of condolences.

After _Enterprise_ was certified ready to fly again, Admiral Jameson gave orders to resume their mission. Jim said goodbye to his mom and Sam, _Equinox_ was also leaving orbit and would drop Sam off in Deneva. All the orbiting support ships were finally reassigned and normal life, for the most part, resumed.

After three month of their star mapping mission, _Enterprise_ was back in San Francisco for the special medal ceremony. Most of Jim’s crew would attend the ceremony, and happily, so would his mother, Sam, Aurelan and Peter. The two youngest Kirk children, Georgie and the baby, would stay with a baby sitter, because the mind boggled at the thought of Georgie Kirk sitting through a formal ceremony. All the Command crew’s families were invited for the ceremony: Bones’ mom, Joanna, Jocelyn and Clay, Ben and Demora Sulu, and the Sulu parents, Nyota’s parents, Scotty’s mother and sister, and Pavel’s entire family.

Now the day for the ceremony was upon them. “Come on, Doctor McGorgeous, we need to get going. We’re meeting the rest of the Command crew in one of the ante rooms of the Council chamber.”

“Jim...,” Leonard muttered biting his lip nervously. “I’m feelin’ real anxious. You know I hate being the center of attention.”

“Well suck it up, Bones McCoy, because you’re going to be...and you deserve every bit of attention you’re going to get.” Jim leaned in and gently kissed the red, bitten, lower lip. The kiss was sweet, full of tenderness, excitement, and love. The two of them exchanged deep, languid kisses until Jim felt Bones’ tense body relax.

Led by their Captain, the Command crew entered the Council Chamber floor, turned to face the audience and stood at attention. The huge Federation Council Amphitheater was entirely filled, standing room only, but as honored guests. Their families were in the front rows in a special reserved seating area, and sitting with them were Admiral Jameson and Admiral Boyce. Jim heard Bones draw in a deep nervous breath, and he brushed his hand lightly against Bones’ to calm him.

The Master Of Ceremonies, a dignified Betazoid woman, pounded her gavel in a signal for everyone to come to order.

“Welcome gentle beings to this very special and happy occasion. We, the Council members of the United Federation Of Planets, the _Enterprise_ crew, family, colleagues, and friends, are gathered here to honor these young men and woman you see before you. It has been determined by a unanimous vote of our members, that because all attention should be fixed on these proceedings, there shall be no speeches by the members.” At this, there was a faint gratified murmur of relief.

“Sarek of Vulcan, President of the United Federation Of Planets Council, will award the citations and medals to Captain James T. Kirk and his Command crew.”

Sarek came down from the raised council seats and stood tall, serene, and imposing in his Vulcan robes. He turned to address the vast audience.

“Gentle beings, we are gathered here to honor the men and woman you see before you. No one is more worthy of the honors and accolades that will be bestowed upon them today. We are grateful for the brilliance of Dr. Leonard H. MCCoy whose discovery of the Lurcher chemical saved millions of lives; we are grateful for the courage of Captain James T. Kirk and his Command crew who undertook the unbelievably dangerous mission to acquire an Infected to test the chemical; we are grateful for the selfless decision and heroic actions of these young men and woman you see before you.”

“During the Lurcher crisis, the Federation of Planets and Starfleet Command learned something very important, something we must never forget or take for granted. Humans and other beings do not, under the pressure of an emergency such as the Lurcher crisis, socially collapse. Rather, what we learned is that despite what media and nay sayers prophesied, almost everyone, with very few exceptions, seemed to display higher levels of social cooperation, courage and cohesion. Instead of living up to those dire media predictions, everyone banded together in small and large groups to help one another—and they did this methodically, cohesively, selflessly, and calmly.”

Sarek looked out at the sea of people listening to his words. “And now we come to why we are here. Today, the Ruling Council of the United Federation Of Planets, Starfleet Command, and all of you here, will honor these beings who embody all the attributes which I have enumerated.”

“Captain James T. Kirk and his command crew came together, empowered by the miracle chemical Dr. Leonard H. McCoy discovered. They methodically, cohesively, selflessly and calmly formulated the plan to destroy the Infected and regain that which we had lost because of the Lurcher virus. Their courage during this crisis cannot be overstated.

And so it is with tremendous gratification, and with the profound thanks of all of us here, as well as from the millions of beings watching these proceedings, that I present the following honors and citations:

To Dr. Leonard H.McCoy, I present The Starfleet Surgeons Decoration for his conspicuous valor under perilous and extreme danger.” Sarek pinned the medal on Leonard’s chest and the audience roared its approval.

Also to Lt. Commander Leonard H. McCoy I present the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry for his heroism in discovering the chemical that destroyed the Lurchers and saved millions of lives.”

Sarek’s deep sonorous voice continued. “To Captain James T. Kirk, Lt. Commander S'chn T'gai Spock, Commander Montgomery Scott, Lt. Commander Leonard H. McCoy, Lt. Nyota Uhura, Lt. Hikaru Sulu, Ensign Pavel Chekov. I present to each of you the Starfleet Medal Of Commendation for your conspicuous act of valor in finding and capturing an Infected Lurcher to test Dr. McCoy’s chemical.”

“To these same officers I also present the Starfleet Medal of Honor in recognition of their valor and courage in an action "far above and beyond the call of duty." The Medal of Honor is considered the highest decoration that can be bestowed by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets. It is only given to individuals serving in the Federation who have shown exemplary self-sacrifice, heroism, and courage despite facing extreme peril.”

Sarek inclined his stately head to indicate he was finished, and in a small flourish, extended his hand to Jim and his crew. “Gentle beings, I present to you Captain James T. Kirk and his Command Crew.”

As one the members of the Federation Council and the audience rose to their feet in a standing ovation, clapping, stomping, whistling, and cheering wildly.

Jim grinned and caught his mother’s eye. She, Sam and Aurelan were beaming from ear to ear, standing proudly, clapping unceasingly as were the other families.

“Jim” muttered Bones through closed lips. “When can we get outta’ here? This is so damn embrassin’!”

“Just look at JoJo, Bones. She’s so proud and excited. Focus on her,” Jim whispered.

He heard Bones sigh. “She is, isn't she. Yeah, okay. I can work with that.”

“We’ll be going in to the reception ante room in a minute. It’ll be just us and our families,” Jim said, trying to calm the agitated Bones.

“Thank God.”

After allowing the prolonged applause, the Council members began to file out, and a young protocol staff officer guided the crew through a side door into a quiet empty hallway

“This way, Captain,” a young Vulcan woman said, coming out of a room. Ambassador Sarek has arranged for your families to meet you in here.”

“Thank you....”

“T’Sen, Sir. I’m one of the Ambassadors assistants.”

“I’m surprised you were able to leave New Vulcan with the present need of all hands on deck to help on the planet, T’Sen?”

Spock had told Jim about the unceasing amount of work on New Vulcan. Much had been accomplished, but there was still much to be done.

“The Ambassador asks for different assistants on a rotating basis, Captain. He thinks the experience to work off planet is beneficial for us.” She ushered them into an anteroom and there waiting impatiently, were the families.

As soon as they walked in, there was an excited joyful reunion. Jim kissed his mom, Aurelan, and Peter. Sam gave him a tight hug, whispering, “I’m so proud of you, Jim, proud to be your brother.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Jim returned the tight hug, then glanced around him. He saw Sarek standing with Spock, Nyota, and her family, Ben and Demora Sulu with Hikaru and his parents, Chekov surrounded by his parents and younger brothers and sisters, and Scotty with his mother on one arm and his sister on the other.

It was an exuberant and joyful reunion. Jim, as Captain, made the rounds greeting the families of his crew, including Sarek, who greeted him with an ill concealed gleam of contentment in his dark eyes. The Chekov children excitedly surrounded Jim and Mrs. Chekov cried on his gray tunic, then kissed him soundly on both cheeks.

Leonard made for his daughter and mother. Joanna threw her arms around his waist. “Daddy!”

“Hi sweet pea, boy am I glad to see you!” Bones lifted her up in his arms. He nodded to Jocelyn and Clay. “Happy y’all could make it,” he said politely, putting Joanna down, but keeping his arm around her. Then he turned to his mother. “Mama,” was all he said, before giving her a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you, son.” Eleonora whispered in his ear with tears in her eyes. “So proud. Your father would be too,”

Jim came up to them. “Uncle Jim,” Joanna shrieked, throwing herself at his waist, hugging him tight. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“Missed you too, JoJo. Missed you a lot.” He bent to kiss the dark curly head tenderly, then glanced up at Jocelyn and nodded cooly. “Jocelyn, Clay.”

Jocelyn gave him a frosty nod. “Jim.” She and Jim made no pretense about their mutual dislike. Jim, because she had almost destroyed Bones in the divorce, and Jocelyn because it was very apparent to her how happy Jim and Leonard were, how in love they were, and how much happier Leonard was with Jim than he had ever been with her.

The young Vulcan woman interrupted the icy stare down between Jim and Jocelyn. “Captain, ladies and gentle beings. Please follow me into the reception room. The members of the Federation Council will greet you there. There will be food, refreshments and alcoholic beverages for those who desire them.”

“Thank, God,” Leonard whispered. He gave Jin a side glance. “And no more pissing contests with Jocelyn, Jim Kirk.”

“I make no promises. And anyway, I so won that one.” Jim grinned smugly.

Bones snorted.

The party began in earnest as they began to mingle, accepting congratulations from the Council members. The vast room was softly lit by wall sconces and a beautiful chandelier made of the rare green crystal found in the frozen tundras of Andor. Wait staff hurried to and fro with drinks and canapés, and there was a long buffet table ladened with many types of savory and sweet offerings.

Jim made the rounds. He was speaking with the Andorian delegate, when he noticed that Admiral Boyce and Bones were alone in a corner of the room. He excused himself to join them.

“Captain,” The Admiral greeted genially. “A wonderful occasion, isn’t it?” He handed Leonard a glass. “Drink up, Len, I think you’ll like it.”

Leonard took a cautious sip and his eyes opened wide. “A mint julep,” he said in surprise, “and a mighty good one.”

“Had the bartender make it special for you, Len. I promise you a lot more of them if you come work for me at SFM,” Dr. Boyce added, glancing side eyed at Jim.

“With all due respect, Admiral,” Jim said, placing a possessive tight hand on Bones’ shoulders, “but that’s a no! A most definite no! Not going to happen, Sir.”

“Just throwing it out there for Len to think about,” the Admiral nodded genially. “Maybe in a few years, Len?”

“Maybe....” Leonard sipped his mint julep, a faint curl to his lip. “If this guy’s ever ready to leave his ship, maybe.”

”Excuse us, Admiral, but we have to mingle.” Jim’s hand still tight on Bones’ arm, he steered him away from Boyce over to Sarek and Nyota’s family.

“This has been a most gratifying evening, but I will take my leave now, Spock,” Sarek was saying. “Good night,” he nodded to the group. “We will converse further in the morning.”

“Very well, Father. Good night. We will see you at breakfast.”

Sarek’s tall form leaving the reception signaled the rest of the delegates to follow, and the evening came to an end.

The crew and their families would meet in the morning for a special breakfast arranged just for them. Afterward they would all say their goodbyes. Jim and Leonard hugged and bid their families good night, kissed the sleepy Joanna and Peter, and walked out into the cool, clear San Francisco evening. For once there was no fog as they walked through the peaceful Academy grounds to their temporary housing. Jim stopped and looked up at the night sky.

“Beautiful.” He murmured.

“Beautiful.” Leonard agreed, not looking at the stars. Jim caught his meaning and turned. He looked around; there wasn’t a soul in sight, so he leaned in to kiss his Bones. He started chuckling into Leonard’s mouth, then laughed softly and kissed him again.

“What’s so funny, darlin’?” Leonard looked at him quizzically.

“I was just thinking,” Jim said, chuckling again.

“Thinkin’? Thinkin’ ‘bout what?”

“I was just thinking that this time it wasn’t me who saved the word. This time it was you, Bones McCoy. You saved everyone! You, the person who hates praise, accolades, and medals for what you perceive is just doing your job.” He smiled brilliantly at his Bones. “This time you’re the hero of the Federation!” He cupped Leonard’s face in his two warm hands looking deeply into the bemused hazel eyes. “And...I couldn’t be happier or prouder about that!” He added, leaning in to kiss his Bones once more.


End file.
